El meu destí ets tu
by Aome12341
Summary: Los dos hemos recorrido caminos distintos, conociéndonos en el pasado nos hemos amado, pero ¿que sera ahora que tenemos que matarnos? Zeref es todo para mi y tu un guardián, el me dio una vida pero tu le pusiste color a ella, ¿me amaras como antes? ¿o el frío de la muerte aguardara mi regreso? NatsuxLucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Como estan? Esta historia no es mia, yo solo cambie los personajes ya que la historia me fascino y queria hacerle una especie de homenaje.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**El meu destí ets tu**  
**(Mi destino eres tú)**

**Introduccion…**

* * *

Cuentan los más ancianos que hace muchísimo tiempo, existió una joya muy poderosa, muchos corazones la deseaban, ya sea para bien o para mal, esta joya juntó a 5 destinos disímiles de unos magos, una niña pequeña que era dragón slayer del cielo, una mujer que usaba la magia de reequipamiento y que tuvo una infancia terrible, un joven que tenía una marca en el rostro del lado derecho y que sufrió mucho durante toda su vida y que forma parte de la infancia de la mujer, un joven dragón slayer de fuego que sufría por la muerte de su amada y una maga celestial cuyo padre intentó obligarla a casarse, juntos, empezaron un viaje para hallar dicha joya, enfrentando enemigos y trampas, siendo capaces de encontrar en el camino el amor que sería capaz de sanar sus corazones heridos.

El dragón slayer de fuego dejo de sufrir por aquella mujer que tanto amo años atrás y deseó ser más fuerte para proteger a su amada maga celestial, ella deseó poder corresponder con toda el alma a su amado dragón slayer, el joven con la marca quiso permanecer siempre al lado de su adorada pelirroja y ella deseó dejar de lado su venganza para vivir pacíficamente al lado de su querido mago, y la niña decidió permanecer al lado de la que consideraba su familia.

Con estos deseos tan puros en sus corazones fueron encontrando rastros del poder de la joya, finalmente su búsqueda dio resultados, encontraron la famosa joya alma en manos de un mago maligno mucho más poderoso que los otros antes derrotados, él fue el causante de todas las desdichas y penas de muchas personas, lucharon fieramente contra él, en su batalla se unieron amigos que conocieron durante su viaje, entre ellos un joven dragón slayer de hierro y un mago de hielo.

Una batalla que duro 7 días y 7 noches, en su última noche el mago maligno poseedor de la joya parecía que saldría victorioso de aquel encuentro puesto que muchos habían perecido y otros se encontraban en un estado crítico, la maga celestial viendo este desolador panorama decidió hacer un último intento, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban invoco a un espíritu que encerró a sus amigos y a su más grande y único amor en un campo de energía, capaz de protegerlos sin dejar entrar ni salir a nadie, el dragón slayer de fuego al darse cuenta del sacrificio de su amada quiso detenerla pero el campo de energía no le permitía salir, sus amigos también quisieron frenarla pero sus heridas los incapacitaban, la maga celestial, herida mortalmente, fue caminando lentamente hasta el mago maligno, quien no dudo en retroceder y preparar el golpe de gracia y fue en ese momento que sucedió, la maga celestial juntó cada ultima onza de poder dejándola sin protección alguna casi al borde de la muerte y en un último ataque que lanzó contra el mago maligno haciéndolo soltar la tan preciada joya, pero en su descuido no vio el ataque del mago, el cual con un tentáculo que invoco le perforo el corazón, con el ataque de la maga celestial el mago murió y con él la maga celestial, la cual en su último aliento pidió a la joya _**"Por favor joya alma, concede el deseo más puro de los corazones de este mundo"**_ y con esas palabras la maga celestial cayo sin aliento a los fríos brazos de la muerte.

La joya alma envolvió con su cálida luz a todos los corazones lastimados que dejaba la muerte de la maga celestial, en especial al más desconsolado de ellos, al del dragón slayer de fuego quien en su pena pidió _**"Po favor, déjame encontrarla, protegerla y amarla en cada una de las vidas que tengamos"**_, sin embargo el no fue el único que pidió que sus caminos se juntasen en alguna vida.

Ahora los hilos del destino han decidido moverse, juntarse y unirlos nuevamente, 5 vidas diferentes, 5 caminos distintos, todos y cada uno enlazados y tejiendo un último telar deparado por el destino…

_**"**__**Al final…mi destino amor eres tu…"**_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y le agradesco a ****Lady Ghostwolf por darme el permiso de hacer esto n_n, y si lo estas leyendo espero que te haya gustado n_n.**

**Sayo!**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi!**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**El meu destí ets tu  
(Mi destino eres tú)**

**Capitulo 1…El inicio**

* * *

Denver-Colorado. . 2009  
11:48 PM

-¿¡En donde demonios se metió esa maldita mocosa!?-Dice la forzosa voz del hombre, otros 4 hombres buscaban por alrededor.

Estaba agitado, había estado persiguiendo a aquella mocosa maldita desde pasada las 5 de la de tarde, no sabía cómo, pero había ido a parar al barrio de la calle 17, no eran de los barrios que le gustaban, estaban llenos de riquillos con todos esos muchos edificios financieros, corporativos y de negocios, no era un barrio que pisara, no, el pisaba sitios como burdeles, antros de mala muerte y fumaderos de opio, no lugares como el Wall Street del Oeste.

-¡ARG! ¡Tráiganla de vuelta ya! ¡Esa estúpida tiene que volver ahora!

¿Quién demonios le dijo que la recogiera? Su padre la vendió por 5 miserables dólares, pensó que era el negocio de su vida, era carne blanca y blanda, los clientes la pedirían y mas sabiendo que era virgen, ¡Dios! ¡Iba a ganar un dineral! ¡Pero apenas el cliente se estaba complaciendo cuando la estúpida lo golpeo con una botella rota! ¡ROTA! Eso le iba a costar demasiado caro, ¡Aahhh! Trabajaría toda su miserable vida como puta para pagarle los gastos que tendría esta noche.

-Cuando te encuentre, será mejor que aquel cliente no te haya gozado, total igual me vas a costar caro perra-Dice aquel hombre sintiendo como crecía una erección en su pantalón jean- oh si, esta noche pagaras por adelantado.

Tenía que correr más rápido sino quería que aquellos hombres le pusieran una mano encima, su padre la vendió, ya lo sabía, apostaba también que su padre sabía a qué clase de hombre la vendió, apretó sus pequeños puños, cuando eres de la calle, sabes a quienes acercarte y a quienes no y ese hombre llamado Hades era a los que no había que acercarse.

Cuando la metió a aquel cuarto pintado de rojo grotesco sabia que las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas, y más cuando un hombre medio borracho entro y la lanzó contra aquella cama de sabanas igualmente rojas, supo que toda la situación se salió de control cuando aquel hombre empezó a tocarla en partes que ni siquiera su padre la había tocado antes, en su desesperación vio la botella que el hombre había traído consigo y cuando aquél hombre metió uno de sus dedos dentro de aquella privada cavidad lanzo la botella con todas sus fuerzas.

El sonido debió de alertar a Hades puesto que abrió de inmediato la puerta y sin esperar ni un minuto salió casi volando, y ahora se encontraba aquí, en Wall Street, el lugar no era para gente como ella, lo sabía, por eso lo había escogido, el vivir en la calle tenía sus ventajas, a pesar de ser un barrio ricachón había lugares en los cuales se podría ocultar, como el que acababa de encontrar.

Se metió en aquel tanque de basura, trataba de controlar su respiración, aunque con aquél olor, de lo único que tenía ganas era de vomitar hasta quedarse seca, no tenía tiempo si no quería ser descubierta.

Escucho pasos cerca, se quedo muda, no respiraba, el miedo le atenazó hasta los huesos, si quería vivir tenía que ser cauta, si quería _**sobrevivir**_no tenia que respirar…no por el momento.

-Que se vallan-Murmura quedamente la niña cerrando los ojos.

¡Demonios! la mocosa había desaparecido como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, se dirigió a un callejón, maldición hasta los callejones que los ricachones poseían eran envidiables.

Escucho un ruido, no era muy revelador pero como estaba todo en completo silencio hasta el chillido de una rata era ensordecedor, se acerco hasta un bote de basura, diablos, si vendiera ese bote tendría para tirarse algunas rameras por algunas noches, lo miró, el ruido había venido de esta dirección, escucho algo parecido a un susurro dentro del bote, sonrió, así que la putita estaba allí escondida.

-Veamos si las ratas usan corbatas como estos pendejos aquí-Y de un movimiento brusco abre la tapa de la basura.

Estaba rezando, lo había escuchado acercarse y la respiración se le detuvo por completo _**"Dios, diosito mío, por favor que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre"**_ pero ni Dios, ni el Diablo la escucharon y vio como su destino estaba marcado.

-_**Veamos si las ratas usan corbatas como estos pendejos aquí**_-Escuchó, tal vez haya sonado como algo casual, pero lo que si supo es que todo el tiempo ese ser sabía que ella se encontraba allí y que ahora nadie le ayudaría.

**"**_**Ni siquiera una botella de vidrio"**_

La tomo del codo y la sacó por la fuerza del bote de basura, ella al principio no hiso nada, eso le pareció bien, pero después reacciono y empezó a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, la arrastraba cada vez más adentro de aquél callejón el cual se ponía cada vez más oscuro.

-¡No, déjame!-Grita la niña-¡Suéltame!

A Hades parecía que no le afectaban los esfuerzos de aquella niña por zafarse, hasta que sin querer una patada fue a dar a su candente erección.

-¡MALDITA PERRA! -La tira al piso y la golpea, pateándola, dándole puñetazos, la niña se defendía lo mejor que podía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer una niña de 9 años contra un hombre de 40?

Hades se cansó, el pene le dolía, pero su erección no había desaparecido del todo, como ya la tenía en el piso se puso encima de ella, la niña se dio cuenta y empezó a moverse, Hades le inmovilizó ambas manos con una de las suyas, mientras que sus piernas no se podían mover, las piernas de Hades las mantenían a raya, con la mano libre bajó a su vagina e introdujo un dedo sin ninguna delicadeza, la niña grito, con la misma brutalidad con la que lo introdujo lo saco, dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que la aturdió y le rompió el labio.

-¡Cállate perra! ¿O quieres que todos gocen del espectáculo?, tal vez quieras probar a más de uno, sabe el Diablo que mis hombres estarán igual de agradecidos-Dice y vuelve a introducir el dedo en la niña.

La palpo hasta encontrar aquella barrera que demostraba la virginidad de aquella niña.

-Bien-Dice la enronquecida voz del hombre, empezando a mover el dedo rítmicamente tratando de generar algún tipo de lubricación- muy bien, así que seré yo el primero en probarla, me parece justo, total tuve que pagar 5 dólares por ti primor, harás que valga la pena el pago.

Y seguidamente saco el dedo, aun seco, se lo suponía, total la chiquilla no lo hacía porque le gustase.

-Me da igual.

Con la mano libre cogió el botón de su pantalón y lo saco, se abrió la cremallera y poniendo a un lado su calzoncillo saco el miembro adolorido, el cual se encontraba enhiesto de tanta excitación acumulada, la niña al parecer regreso de su anterior aturdimiento y empezó a moverse tratando de liberarse, los movimientos no hacían más que excitar cada vez más a Hades.

-Oh si perra, muévete mas así-Dice y le arranca aquéllos harapos que pretendían ser un vestido.

La niña grito ante la acción, y Hades automáticamente le puso la mano en la boca.

-Al parecer si quieres a más de uno-Dice escuchando varios pasos cerca- Que golosa eres, una perra igual que la puta de tu madre muerta-Y sin esperar más la penetro cruelmente, la niña soltó un sonido desgarrador, y gritaba mas mientras Hades se movía con mas frenesí.

Se movía, salía y entraba en ella con brutalidad, sin importarle si era virgen o no.

-Si-Gime Hades-Grita mas, llorar mas, eso me excita-Dice entre gemidos mientras aumenta más el ritmo. Faltaba poco, el clímax casi llegaba y cuando sucedió soltó un ronco gemido, al igual que su crema se expandía dentro de aquella niña, calló cansado encima de la niña aplastándola, la niña no emitía sonido alguno, tenía los ojos abiertos pero parecía perdida.

Salió de ella sin delicadeza, justo en esos momento llegaban sus hombres.

-¿La encontró jefe?-Pregunta uno.

-¿No la vez?-Responde Hades mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

El hombre, junto con los otros incluido Hades la miraron, tirada sobre el piso, con las piernas abiertas, la mirada hacia el costado derecho y el semen de Hades saliendo de ella.

Todos se excitaron ante la imagen, Hades mirándolos sonrió.

-Si quieren la pueden probar, estas más que dispuesta-Dice mientras se apoya de costado en una pared.

Los 4 hombres sonrieron y desabrochándose sus pantalones empezaron a acariciarse por encima, mientras que el primero que le hablo se posicionaba encima de ella con el pene casi erecto, llegando a la erección completa cuando se empezó a empujar en ella.

Otro de los hombres mientras lo miraba hablo entre gemidos quedos, puesto que se masturbaba mientras veía el espectáculo.

-Oye, yo me siento y me la tiro por detrás mientras tú por delante.

-Deja que acabe-Dice entre gemidos roncos-Ya casi acabo-Y dicho esto soltó un ronco gemido y su simiente entraba en la niña, terminando salió y la levanto, el hombre que hablo anteriormente se sentó en el piso y la cogió de las caderas y la penetro por detrás con dureza.

El hombre, que no hace mucho había acabado, volvió a penetrarla por delante, otro hombre se acerco y le metió aquel miembro por la boca, los tres se movían sin piedad.

Cuando acabaron cambiaron posiciones, hasta que uno de ellos se canso y entro el otro repitiendo las mismas acciones.

Hades mirando aquellas escenas volvió a excitarse y participo de las acciones, cuando todos finalmente quedaron exhaustos y saciados, se acomodaron los pantalones.

-Adelántense-Dice la voz de Hades.

-¿Una última vez jefe?-Dice con burla uno de los hombres.

-Si no quieres que te mate lárgate, tu y los demás-Dice la voz dura de Hades.

-Si jefe-todos salieron casi corriendo de allí

Hades se la quedó mirando, las piernas seguían abiertas, de su sexo salía semen, de su boca también, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el sudor de sus hombres y su simiente también, su mirada seguía perdida, desde que la tomo no había emitido ningún sonido, ni siquiera cuando sus hombres se corrieron en su boca.

Suspiro.

-Parece que la mercancía se estropeo-Dice mirándola, sintiéndose duro de nuevo-Vaya niña sabes excitar a un hombre incluso solamente tendida sin hacer nada, aunque no me gustan las de segunda-Y sin más se fue de aquel lugar.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero apenas y podía moverse, aquellos hombres abusaron de ella sin importarles si quiera un poco, **"**_**ni siquiera Dios se apiado de mí"**_

Se fue arrastrándose hasta una esquina y ahí se encogió, arrastro sus doloridas piernas y su sexo magullado, lloró, amargas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Amaneció, las primeras luces del alba iluminaron aquel solitario y frío callejón, unos pasos se escucharon resonar.

-Pero miren que tenemos acá-Dice la tranquila voz de un hombre-Una paloma herida-Dice mirando las manchas en el piso y las de la muchacha dejadas al ser arrastrada.

La niña lo miro y su mirada vacía lo sorprendió.

-Vaya-Dice él sonriendo-Que lindos ojos tienes.

La niña lo miro con cautela, parecía ser un ricachón, su traje lo acusaba.

-No te haré daño-Dice el hombre agachándose y mirándola con una sonrisa-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Le tendió la mano junto con un pañuelo.

La niña le miro la mano.

-No tengo-Dice con voz carente de emoción.

-¿Quienes te hicieron esto?-pregunto con amabilidad el hombre recogiendo la mano. La niña no respondió-¿Los conocías?-No obtuvo respuesta-¿No quisieras…vengarte de la persona o personas que te hicieron esto?

Eso llamo la atención de la niña.

-¿Vengarme?-Pregunta con confusión.

-Si-Contesta el hombre con una sonrisa-Hacerlos pagar por lo que te hicieron.

La niña bajo la mirada, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-¿No quieres?-Pregunta el hombre tanteando.

El silencio embargo de nuevo el lugar.

-Bueno-Dice levantándose-Fue un placer conocerte niña.

-¿Me ayudara?-Pregunta aun con la cabeza gacha, el hombre sonrió y volteo a verla, borrando la sonrisa.

-Si quieres te puedo preparar-Le dice volviéndose a agachar.

-Entonces hágalo señor-Dice la niña y levantó la mirada, una cargada de odio y venganza.

El hombre sonrió ante la mirada, le tendió la mano y ella acepto sin dudar.

-Me gusta tu mirada-Dice ayudándola a ponerse de pie-Está llena de promesas.

La niña intento ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaban y le dolía el cuerpo entero, cayó nuevamente, en un acto de prepotencia cerro sus pequeños puños y enterró sus uñitas en las palmas, el hombre entendiendo se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso encima.

-Te cargare, no puedes caminar-Y la cargo estilo nupcial, mientras ella encontraba el pañuelo y se limpiaba la cara.

La niña no demostró sorpresa ni asco ni aprehensión, solamente esa mirada llena de odio que al hombre le fascino.

-Así que no tienes nombre, ¿verdad niña?-Le dice en modo casual.

-No-Es la seca respuesta de aquella niña.

-Entonces yo te pondré uno, te llamaras…Lucy.

-Lu…cy?

-Si-Dice el hombre con su sonrisa habitual-Repítelo muchas veces porque así te llamaras de ahora en adelante.

-Lucy-Pronuncia la pequeña y esbozando una sonrisa llena de frialdad dice-Me gusta.

-Que bueno Lucy-Dice cuando llegaron al frente de un lujoso porche negro.

-¿Como se llama usted señor?-Pregunta cuando el hombre abrió la puerta trasera de aquel auto y la puso allí.

-Primero descansa Lucy, después cuando ya estés mejor te diré mi nombre-Y cierra la puerta.

La niña lo observo, cuando dio la vuelta rodeando y abriendo la puerta del piloto.

-Como ordene señor-Dice mirándolo fijamente por el espejo retrovisor.

El hombre sonrió.

-Así lo ordeno-Y seguidamente encendió el auto y partió con dirección desconocida para la niña.

Ella miro por aquella ventana oscura y los parpados le empezaron a pesar.

**"**_**Mañana será un nuevo día" **_

Oh sí, lo seria, pensó adormilada, y se prepararía para su venganza.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Monasterio Drepung- Tíbet. China 2009  
5:30 AM

Un niño de aproximadamente 13 años, en su ojo derecho hay una marca roja, se encontraba meditando en la posición de loto, encontrándose con su ser interno, haciendo resonancia con el mundo, los animales, las plantas, encontrándose en estado de paz completa, su respiración y su condición física se encontraban hasta el momento estables, estaba en un estado de armonía casi completa.

Aun le faltaba mucho para convertirse en un gran mago, aunque la verdad su deseo nunca había sido este, aunque ya poco recordaba de su vida anterior solamente la calle y su madre luchando por darle algún tipo de sustento.

-¡Eh Jellal!-Dice un hombre joven mirándolo con diversión-¡Te estoy hablando!

El niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Lo siento Org-san-Responde Jellal sonrojándose un poco.

-No te preocupes muchacho.

Aunque a decir verdad Org no eran tan joven, un hombre entrado ya en los 50, suele ser bastante serio, aunque los demás magos del recinto ya estaban acostumbrados, lo raro era verlo sonreír.

-Estas progresando muchacho-Dice aquel mago con una sonrisa que solo le mostraba a su alumno estrella-Pronto lograras controlar tus poderes a la perfección, te convertirás en un gran mago.

Jellal se quedo pensativo, el objetivo de todos los allí presentes, estudiantes y maestros, era llegar a controlar sus poderes mágicos y convertirse en los magos mas poderosos, aunque los maestros ya habían logrado hacerlo, aun meditaban para alcanzar mayor poder.

-Si maestro.

-Tienes dudas muchacho-Dice mirándolo el mago-Dímelas.

Jellal lo miro dudoso, no le iba a soltar una respuesta tan rápido.

-N-No es nada maestro.

-Muchacho las dudas te saltan hasta por los poros, dime que es lo que tanto te carcome.

-¿Porque le pusieron ese nombre maestro?-Tenía que distraerlo, sus dudas tenía que meditarlas y saber si eran necesarias o eran otra de las tantas producto de su crecimiento.

El mago lo miró y sonriente le respondió.

-La gente ha terminado por no entender nada. Hace mucho en estas tierras habían muchos magos muy poderosos. Lo que se llama Org es un espíritu de lucha que no se da por vencido.

-Usted no es un espíritu de lucha que no se da por vencido-Dice Jellal arqueando una ceja.

Org le dio un buen coscorrón.

-¡Ay eso dolió maestro!-Exclama Jellal sobándose la cabeza.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no faltarme el respeto muchacho-Dice Org saliendo de aquel patiecillo.

Jellal aun sobándose la cabeza sonrió, si había entendido aquella oración dicha por algún mago sabio, y su comentario había servido para distraer a su maestro, se levanto, a mitad de su meditación imágenes desconocidas poblaron su mente, de una vida pasada, de una vida futura, no lo sabía, las imágenes se confundían en su mente, tal vez sería mejor bajar a Barkhor, era un buen lugar donde caminar y meditar, además también podría comprar algo, tal vez algo para comer, ya Dios se encargaría de lo que pasara.

-Aunque esas imágenes me dejaron inquieto-Dice el joven mago con preocupación-¿Quienes serán aquellas personas?

Monasterio Shaolin-Henan. China 2009  
7:00 AM

Los gritos de los estudiantes se escuchaban, siguiendo un ritmo de lucha interminable, una niña de por lo menos 11 años peleaba con gran fuerza y destreza, mientras su oponente, un joven mayor que ella, esquivaba sus golpes con dificultad.

-¡Más fuerza!-Grita el maestro espectador de aquel combate.

La niña pateaba, golpeaba, esquivaba, con rapidez y fortaleza, sudaba y respiraba forzadamente, pero no daba tregua.

-¡Más rápido!-Grita otra vez el maestro.

Hasta que por un descuido por parte del muchacho, la niña dio una barrida y lo tumbo, seguidamente se le echó encima y su puño derecho iba directo a su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Terminó!-Grita el maestro.

La niña se separo del muchacho, los dos saludaron reverencialmente a su maestro y seguidamente se saludaron juntado un puño con su palma.

-Quédate tú-Le señala el maestro a la niña.

-Si maestro.

El muchacho se retiro.

-Sígueme-Le dice el hombre entrando a una pagoda donde originalmente se guardaban las armas-Veo que estas progresando, pero aun te falta un poco mas-Dice el maestro.

-¿Que me falta maestro?-Pregunta con curiosidad la niña.

-Concentración, has todo lo que tengas que hacer, no hagas movimientos innecesarios.

-Pero maestro…

-Se que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza Erza, pero debes aprender a canalizar todas esas cosas y concentrarte en la lucha que tienes por delante, tu padre me encargo mucho el cuidarte, no desearía decepcionarlo-Dice mirándola a los ojos.

-Si maestro-Dice la niña cabizbaja-Usted tiene razón.

-No es cuestión de tener razón o no, pequeña Erza-Le responde el maestro agachándose-Es cuestión de sobrevivencia.

-¿Sobrevivencia?-Pregunta la niña confundida.

-Algún día entenderás-Le responde el hombre levantándose-Ahora es el momento de entrenar con un arma.

-Pero ya tengo una-Dice mostrándole la espada de madera que tenia.

-No Erza-Dice acercándose a una espada de verdad-Un arma hecha para ti, aunque tu manipulas la magia de reequipamiento, supongo que pronto podrás usar mas armas.

Saca la espada y se la entrega, la espada era tan pesada que casi se cae,

-Es muy pesada-Dice Erza.

-Aprenderás a manejarla, puesto que esa será una se las armas que te protegerán la vida, ahora vámonos, tienes mucho que entrenar-Dice el hombre saliendo.

-Si maestro-Responde la niña arrastrando el arma.

_**"Dios mío, ayúdame de alguna forma, por favor**__**"**__, _reza mentalmente la niña.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Templo Tōdai-ji-Nara. Japón 2009  
11:24 AM

Dos jóvenes se encontraban luchando mano a mano, uno de ellos tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos negros, el otro tiene el cabello rosa y los ojos de color almendra, el rubio aparentaba la edad de 16 años y el peli rosa la edad de 10, luchaban sin piedad, el sudor les corría por las sienes, sus golpes eran mortales, heridas se notaban en piernas y brazos de ambos, no daban tregua para ninguno, en una de esas el rubio se distrae y el peli rosa lo hace caer, la pelea se puso intensa, los golpes físicos eran certeros hasta que en un descuido el peli rosa es lanzado al suelo por el rubio que intento golpearlo en la cara, el peli rosa detenía su puño como podía.

-La pelea queda en empate-Dice un anciano bigotón y de baja estatura con tranquilidad.

El rubio se levanto y le tendió la mano al peli rosa.

-Vas mejorando Natsu-Dice el rubio con tranquilidad.

-Si -Dice el peli rosa aceptando su mano-Algún día te derrotare Laxus-Dice con arrogancia el niño.

Laxus solo levanto una ceja.

-Sigue soñando-Y se fue dentro del templo a prepararse para su meditación.

-Natsu-Llama el antes mencionado hombre.

-¿Qué pasa Makarov-sensei?-Dice el niño acercándose a él.

-Vete a bañar, luego iras a la pagoda-Dice Makarov.

Natsu bufo.

-Está bien-Se va refunfuñando-¿Que pereza tener que bañarme no puedo practicar más? ¿Cómo es que voy a derrotar a Laxus si no practico más?

Mientras que dentro del templo…

-Señor-Dice la voz de un hombre.

-Dime Bickslow-Dice Laxus mientras seguía en posición de loto.

-Debe de ir a la pagoda, señor-Dice la voz de Bickslow-Los magos los están llamando a usted y al niño Natsu.

-Ya voy-Responde mientras se levanta.

-Primero el baño señor-Dice Bickslow.

-Ya lo sé Bickslow-Dice Laxus mirándolo irritado-No soy Natsu.

Y se fue directo al baño privado, en donde encontró a Natsu quejándose.

-¡Ayayay! ¡Estas heridas arden como los mil demonios!-Dice el niño por el escozor que le daban las heridas antes recibidas.

Laxus en ese momento se dio cuenta que también poseía heridas similares a las de Natsu.

-No seas llorón Natsu-Dice mientras entra en la bañera que tenían preparada para él.

-¡Laxus! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta Natsu mientras hace otra mueca.

-Ver si te estás bañando.

-¡ARG! ¡Le dije a Makarov que me bañaría sin causar ningún problema!

-No seas idiota Natsu vengo a bañarme-Dice Laxus quitándose el uniforme hecho jirones en algunas zonas.

Mientras entraba en aquella bañera, sintió de inmediato el escozor de las heridas ¡POR TODOS LOS INFIERNOS! Ardían como si les hubiesen echado fuego encima, ¡¿Qué diablos le echaron a la maldita agua?! Así que después de todo Natsu no se quejaba por las puras.

-¿Ves que arden?-Dice Natsu mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona que se transfiguro a una mueca de dolor.

-Sí, arden como el demonio ¿Pero no me oyes quejándome cierto?-Dice Laxus mientras cerraba los ojos para desviar el dolor.

Aunque la verdad le faltaba muy poco para gritar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría, si gritaba no pararía hasta salir de aquel infernal baño y Natsu se burlaría de él hasta la muerte. Oyó de nuevo la queja de Natsu pero esta vez más silenciosa.

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate, desvía el dolor Natsu.

-Si-Y en seguida lo hace.

La verdad es que a pesar del esfuerzo poco a poco dejaron de sentir el dolor y se calmaron, relajándose así, no se dieron cuenta cuando el maestro y Bickslow entraron en la estancia.

-Natsu, Laxus prepárense para ir a la pagoda-La voz de Makarov los sobresalto a ambos.

-¡Makarov-sensei no hagas eso de nuevo!-Exclama Natsu mientras sale desnudo de la bañera y alcanza la toalla que tenia Makarov en las manos.

-No pensé que se dormirían-Responde Makarov.

-Nos desconcentraste-Responde Laxus saliendo desnudo de aquella bañera, alcanzando la toalla que le tendía Bickslow.

-Mis disculpas-Pide Bickslow por los dos-pero los magos llaman.

-Si-Dice Makarov-Es hora de que vayan.

Se fueron a cambiar, sus ropas eran las mismas de su entrenamiento, pero estas eran de color negro, pantalones sueltos que bailaban al compás del viento sostenidos en sus tobillos, llevaban unos zapatos parecidos a los que llevaba Aladin en los cuentos de Disney, claro que sin la punta de payaso, que según Natsu, los hacía parecer ridículos, y una camisa igual de ligera que el pantalón pero no era suelta ni tampoco pegada.

-Siempre eh pensando que estos zapatos son de payaso-Dice Natsu yendo a la pagoda junto a Laxus.

Laxus no le contesta.

-¿Para qué nos llamaran?-Pregunta un tanto nervioso Natsu.

-Pronto lo sabremos-Dice también un poco nervioso aunque nada en Laxus lo delataba.

-Jóvenes-Empezó a hablar el mago más antiguo de aquel templo- Los hemos traído aquí para decirles una cosa muy importante, sus poderes de dragón slayer han crecido mucho y espero que se hagan más fuertes, sin embargo, deberán utilizarlo con buen criterio y razón, sobre todo con la estabilidad física y mental para lo cual han sido entrenados y lo seguirán haciendo, pero esta vez tendrán algo extra, Makarov, Bickslow.

Los dos hombres se acercaron.

-Háganles entrega por favor.

Makarov le hizo entrega a Natsu de un collar bastante antiguo que había pertenecido a su familia por años, a Laxus, Bickslow le entregó una especie de auriculares que tenían puntas.

-Oigan-Pregunta Natsu extrañado-¿Este collar para qué sirve?

Makarov le dio un coscorrón.

-Cállate niño imprudente.

El mago que hablo solo se rió.

-Natsu-Dice mirando a uno- Laxus-Mira al otro-Estos instrumentos les son entregados para que aprendan a convivir con ellos, no se dejen llevar por su apariencia, cuando menos lo imaginen tal vez sean poseedores de una gran habilidad-Y con estas palabras dio por terminada la sesión.

Ya en las afueras de la pagoda Natsu protesto.

-¡No es justo!-Dice mirado su collar-Me dieron un collar, no soy mujer.

-¿Natsu es que acaso no escuchaste?-Pregunta Makarov.

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!

-Valora lo que tienes Natsu-Esa es la única respuesta que le da Laxus.

Natsu se quedo meditabundo, tenía razón, si le habían dado este collar tal vez era por alguna razón, si, sonrió mentalmente, en todo caso lo superaría y haría de este collar una gran arma, aunque para eso tendría que hacer milagros.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Barrio de La Défense-Paris. Francia 2009  
9:38 PM

Una mujer caminaba con lentitud.

-No puedo creer que decidieras tener al mocoso-Dice una mujer con la voz chillona.

-Lo tendré y lo dejare por allí-Contesta la otra-O si no lo dejare en una puerta-Dice caminado con dificultad.

La gente las miraba de forma reprobatoria, claro no es normal ver a dos prostitutas caminando por uno de los mejores barrios de negocios en París a menos, claro, que estés trabajando, pero ellas no lo estaban.

-¡Arg! ¡Merde!-exclamo la mujer embarazada parando de repente sosteniéndose el abultado vientre.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunta la mujer de la voz chillona sujetándola.

-El mal nacido quiere salir ya-Dice mientras ahoga un gemido de dolor.

-¡Mon Dieu! ¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunta hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Busca un callejón-Dice con dientes apretados-¡Rápido!

Las personas que pasaban la veían pero no se atrevían a ayudarla, tal vez sabrían que estaba en trabajo de parto pero todos pensaban lo mismo ¿Quién le mando a abrir las piernas? Además era prostituta sabia que métodos usar para fornicar sin preocupación, ¡pero no! Tuvo que joderla de manera magistral.

-Lo encontré-Dice la voz de su amiga-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-Dice llevándola al callejón.

Se tendió de espaldas y comenzó a ahogar sus gritos.

La otra mujer simplemente la veía y le sostenía la mano, fue entonces que se aventuro a ver entre las piernas de la mujer que esta pariendo, una cabecita salía de ella.

-¡Está saliendo! ¡Está saliendo! ¡Vamos tu puedes! ¡Tenemos que seguir trabajando!

-¡Tal vez arg! Hoy me t-tome el di-día libre arg!-Y con un gemido ahogado y resonante salió el bebe, un llanto inundó aquel solitario callejón.

La mujer se relajo por completo, la otra le seguía sosteniendo la mano y con un pañuelo le seco el sudor de la frente.

-Ya esta Agnès-Dice la voz de la mujer-Ya podemos irnos.

La mujer en el piso abrió los ojos y la miro.

-Primero cortemos el cordón, después iré a un hospital público para que me quiten todo lo demás-Agnès se sentó con un poco de dificultad y miro entre sus piernas, un bebe lloriqueaba y se retorcía por el frío del suelo, lo miro, era asqueroso, estaba todo sucio y lleno de sangre y otra cosa asquerosa que se veía.

-Pásame la tela que siempre llevo, está en mi cartera.

-Ok-Saca la tela que estaba un poco manchada con secreción pero nada del otro mundo, se la paso.

-¿Tienes alguna tijera o alguna navaja?

-Si-Dice- siempre llevo una conmigo.

La mujer de voz chillona saco una pequeña navaja y se la paso, Agnès corto el cordón y le hizo un nudo, envolvió al bebe con la tela y se paro.

La mujer que la acompañaba también se paro y recogió al bebe para dárselo a su amiga, Agnès se la quedo mirando.

-No pretenderás que coja esa cosa asquerosa, ¿cierto? Está llena de sangre-Dice Agnès con asco.

-Es tuyo querida, no mío, tómalo-Dice la mujer tendiéndole al niño, la otra lo cogió con una mueca en la cara.

-Vomitare-Dice Agnès alejándolo de su lado, cogiéndolo de tal manera que sus piernitas colgaban.

-¿Es hombre o mujer?-Pregunta la otra comenzando a caminar.

-No lo sé, no me interesa Bibi quiero deshacerme ya de este bulto-Dice caminando presurosamente.

Bibi la miro pensativa.

-Oye conozco una panadería cerca, vamos, lo dejamos y seguimos con nuestro trabajo-Dice Bibi.

-Está bien-Contesta Agnès-Apresúrate.

-Oye hay que ponerle un nombre-Dice Bibi caminado presurosa.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque todos tienen uno, hay que ponerle Wendy, yo tenía una perrita que se llamaba así.

-¿Wendy? ¿Bueno si es mujer se llamará así, si es hombre?

-¿Wendo?

Agnès se carcajeo ante lo dicho.

-Bien entonces será así.

Llegaron a la panadería encima de la tela escribieron el nombre del/la bebe, tocaron y se fueron en seguida.

Una anciana salió en pijama.

-¿Pero qué…?-Dice mirando el piso y escuchando el llanto del bebe.

-¡Dieu saint!-Exclama al ver al niño-Pobrecillo-Dice recogiéndolo y revisándolo-Pero si es recién nacido, ¿cómo te llamas pequeño?-Revisa la tela manchada-¿Wendy? No es un nombre malo, bueno Wendy yo soy Grandine, gusto en conocerte-Dice tendiéndole un dedo, la niña lo cogió desesperada y lo chupo-¡Tienes hambre! Espera un segundo pasaremos te bañaremos y te daré de comer-Y cierra la puerta.

Las mujeres salieron de su escondite, sin poder evitarlo se habían ocultado para ver quien salía.

-Bien-Dice Bibi-el mocoso ya está en buenas manos.

-Si-contesto Agnès-vamos a le quartier rouge rápido, tienes clientes que te esperan ansiosos.

-¿Hoy no trabajaras?

-No, el parto ah tomado casi todas mis energías.

Y saliendo de aquel lugar se fueron para seguir con sus vidas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n. Nuevamente le agradesco a Lady Ghostwolf el dejarme hacer esto n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No tienen idea de lo que me cuesta editar esto, ufff.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**El meu destí ets tu  
(Mi destino eres tú)**

**Capitulo 2…Asesina perfecta**

* * *

_**15 años después.**_

Canary Wharf-Londres. Inglaterra 2024

En un lujoso piso, se encontraban dos personas, de lejos podrías verlas jugando sexualmente, el amarrado a los postes de la cama casi desnudo retorciéndose y ella vestida con un sensual vestido negro largo, se sujetaba al cuello sin mangas, su escote dejaba ver toda su fina y hermosa espalda, dejando ver la curvatura de su cintura, sin verse vulgar, una abertura desde la mitad de su delgado muslo, dejaba al descubierto una seductora y femenina pierna bien torneada, terminando en un delicado pie, envuelto en una sandalia de tacón alto de color negro, sus cabellos rubios amarrados en un moño alto, dejando ver sus lindos hombros y un cuello seductor, sus labios pintados de color carmesí haciéndolos verse más sensuales, su nívea y blanca piel relucía con el color del fuego encendido, el color de sus ojos chocolates, destellando no sabias si de odio o de impaciencia pero no quebraban la armonía de su cuerpo, estaba encima de él contoneándose juguetonamente.

El hombre parecía retorcerse de impaciencia sexual pero si veías bien sus ojos desprendían terror y sus intensos intentos de salir de allí…._**con vida.**_

-¿H-has venido a m-matarme?

-Vamos querido-Dice la mujer ignorando la pregunta-Solo dime en donde metiste esa pieza-Pregunta suavemente delante del amarrado y asustado hombre.

-N-No se dé q-que me estas ha-hablando-Contesta él mirando el arma que estaba al costado de su almohada.

-Mira-Empieza la mujer mientras se sienta a su lado-Se que tienes miedo-Dice ella mientras un destello de diversión brilla en sus ojos-Pero si cooperas te prometo que no te va a pasar nada, ¿sí?-Deposita un suave besito en la frente-Ahora dime en donde pusiste la pieza de la Joya Alma.

La mujer se levanto de la cama y lo miro especulativamente ¿Acaso tendría que sacarle todo a la fuerza? ¿Los hombres son así de estúpidos?

El hombre empezó a hablar.

-T-te juro q-que no se d-de lo que m-me hablas-Dice llorando el hombre, sabía que iba a morir.

La mujer lo miro con frialdad y odio.

-Mírame bien Harry-Habla con voz fría pero serena-Estoy perdiendo mi poca paciencia, llevamos aquí más de dos horas y no estás cooperando conmigo o me dices en donde está la maldita pieza o te juro que te volaré los sesos.

El hombre sollozo.

-¡No por favor! ¡No me mates!

-Entonces dime en donde está la pieza-Pregunta con dientes apretados.

-¡NO LO SE!

-Dímelo Harry.

-¡NO SE!

-¡Dilo!-Dice ella acercándose con rapidez y apuntándole con una HK 4 en los testículos-O te juro que te haré pagar por hacerme perder mi tiempo-Amenazo la mujer-¡HABLA!

-¡NO LO SE!-Solloza el hombre desesperado-¡Te juro que no lo sé! ¡Lo vendí y no se mas de su paradero!

-¿Lo vendiste?-Pregunta incrédula-¿Vendiste una pieza de la Joya?-Definitivamente ese hombre había perdido la cabeza.

-Si-Dice ahogándose en sus sollozos-necesitaba el dinero y…

Una cachetada lo callo, la mujer le golpeo de nuevo, lo pateo, lo pisoteo, lo magullo hasta el cansancio.

-¡ERES UN IMBESIL! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE VENDER ESA JOYA!-Para de gritar y se calma, con golpearlo no iba a obtener nada, el señor le enseño a canalizar su ira y su odio, aun no era momento de usarlos, respiro tranquilamente y bajo de la cama, miro al hombre, su cara estaba golpeada y magullada y su cuerpo igual, diablos después tendría que encargarse de esto.

-Escucha cariño-Dice la mujer mientras se pasea por la habitación con un gracioso movimiento de caderas-Estoy un poco enfadada, pero se me pasara si me dices a quien se lo vendiste ¿De acuerdo amor?

El hombre hizo un extraño sonido que bien podría estar asintiendo.

-Bien, vamos progresando-Dice mientras se detiene al pie de la cama-Dime a quien se lo vendiste-Pregunta tranquilamente.

El hombre no emitió sonido alguno.

-Harry, cariño, sino me dices nada no avanzaremos, dime ¿A quien se la vendiste?

El hombre abrió uno de sus ojos que se le empezaba a hinchar de uno de los tantos puñetes que le había dado.

-¿Prometes que no me mataras?-Pregunta el hombre sollozando.

-Amor, si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio no hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente, ahora, dime ¿en donde esta?-Dice con una nota de impaciencia en la voz.

-E-Eucliffe Enterprise-Dice el hombre.

-¿A Sting? ¿O a su hermano?-Pregunta ella ya al borde de la impaciencia.

-Al mismo jefe-Responde Harry mientras siente una falsa esperanza de sobrevivencia.

-Bien cariño ¿Viste que no fue tan difícil?-Responde mientras se acerca a su cartera y preparaba una inyección.

-¿Y-Ya me puedo s-soltar?-Pregunta el hombre tratando de quitarse las ataduras.

-Todavía no-Responde la mujer mientras levanta la aguja y golpea la jeringa suavemente, presionaba la parte trasera y un líquido salía de ella.

-¿Q-Que haces? ¿Layla?-Pregunta el hombre más asustado que antes tratando de liberarse.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?-Pregunta la mujer sin prestar atención-Es un poderoso veneno llamado Estricnina-Dice mientras camina sensualmente a la cama del hombre-En altas dosis-Sigue mientras lo acaricia sensualmente por el brazo- Produce una gran estimulación de todo el sistema nervioso central, agitación, dificultad para respirar, orina oscura y convulsiones que originalmente te llevaran a un fallo respiratorio y a una segura muerte cerebral.

El hombre comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡No por favor! ¡Ya te dije todo lo que querías! ¡No me mates!

-En dosis mayores de 25 miligramos-Continua ella sin importarle que lo mataría tal vez por el susto y no por el veneno-Puede producir la muerte por asfixia debido a la contractura de los músculos respiratorios, en pocas palabras, los músculos de tu diafragma se inmovilizaran y morirás por asfixia teniendo una dolorosa y lenta muerte-Dice y sin piedad le incrusto la aguja en la yugular del individuo introduciéndole el veneno en el torrente sanguíneo.

-Y otra cosa-Dice mientras ve como la respiración del hombre se agita progresivamente-Mi nombre no es Layla, es Lucy, recuérdalo para que sepas quien te mando al infierno imbécil.

Lo escuchaba ahogarse, Lucy tranquilamente tomo su abrigo de piel negro, las noches en Londres solían ser frías y agradables, hoy no era particularmente agradable, la pieza había volado lejos, tomo su celular un LG GW520, no era muy moderno pero al menos le salvaba el pellejo, saliendo tranquilamente de aquel piso marco rápidamente un numero que lo sabía de memoria

-Está en Eucliffe Enterprise, lo vendió.

_-__**¿A quién?**_

-Sting.

_-__**Ve por él**__._

-Sí.

Y colgó, subió al ascensor y se fue hasta el sótano 2 en donde había guardado su coche, un modesto Porsche 911 Boxster negro, sus tacones hacían un gracioso sonido en combinación al movimiento de sus caderas.

-Aahhh diablos-Dice mientras abre la puerta y entra en el auto-Ahora tendré que ir a New York.

Encendió el auto

-Tan bien que me iba aquí-Dice mientras sale de la cochera-Tan bueno que es el clima-Dice mientras se adentra en las calles solitarias de la gran ciudad-Si es que el idiota esta allí.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Times Square-New York. . 2029

-Esto me pone de los nervios.

Una mujer de coleta alta miraba a su alrededor con perturbación, de figura estilizada y muy femenina, ataviada con un vestido de mangas cortas y sandalias de color chocolate, que hacían juego con sus hermosos ojos color marrón, de largas pestañas negras, muy hermosa, aparentaba unos 26 años.

-Podría ser peor.

El hombre que le contesto con una sonrisa era…el sueño de toda dama, ojos negros y en el derecho una marca roja, hacían juego con sus cabellos azules, de sonrisa afable y coqueta, estaba vestido por un sencillo pantalón de buzo color negro y casaca a juego, marca Adidas, podría tener unos 27 años.

-La verdad no se qué hacemos aquí.

Dijo otro chico en tono indiferente, sus cabellos eran de un particular color rosa, de impresionantes y penetrantes ojos almendra, de nariz perfecta y labios tentadoramente apetecibles, alto y con la contextura muscular exacta, poseería alrededor de 25 años, vestido de manera sport también de negro, si el chico de antes era el sueño de toda mujer, este de aquí era la fantasía perfecta.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-Le dice la mujer mirándolo-Deberíamos buscar las piezas, no meternos en la ciudad.

-No te preocupes Erza-Le sonríe el hombre de sonrisa coqueta-El gran mago sabio nos mando a distraernos un poco.

-Si quisiera distraerme la pasaría mejor en un balneario de aguas termales.

-No le refutes nada Jellal-Contesta el ojialmendra con una sonrisa burlona-Sabes que a fin de cuentas perderás.

-Muy gracioso Natsu.

Erza se cruzo de brazos mirándolo, el sonrió.

-Pero es cierto Erza-Dice moviendo las manos de arriba abajo en una manera de restarle importancia-De todas maneras aun estamos de día, caminar nos vendrá mejor ¿Qué dices?

Erza lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿No tramaras nada cierto?-Pregunta con suspicacia.

-Erza si quisiera tramar algo, YA hubiera hecho algo-Dice con un suspiro de derrota-Por no decir que nos conocemos todos, hago la referencia, hace 5 años y ¿Adivinas? Es la misma cantidad de años que llevamos viviendo en New York, más preciso Brooklyn, en unas preciosas casitas, que son conocidas por estar siempre en ordenadas y bonitas filas.

Natsu cerró los ojos, sonrió y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa añadió.

-Y es la misma cantidad de años que llevamos escuchando la misma queja Erza ¿Por qué no regresamos a Japón?

Jellal rió un poco.

-¿Lo digo?

Erza lo silencio con una mirada llena de furia que prometía un dolor físico inimaginable durante el entrenamiento.

-Está bien-Contesta la pelirroja con labios apretados-No diré nada más.

-No te enfades Erza-Dice Jellal pasándole un brazo fuerte por encima de sus hombros-El gran sabio sabe que nuestro trabajo es duro, y ya que no nos quiere estresados prefiere mandarnos a relajarnos uno o dos días para luego empezar con nuevas energías-Dice mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

Erza lo miro y se relajo, Jellal tenía razón, debían relajarse aunque no fuera su país predilecto, sonrió y le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Tienes razón Jellal.

-¿Lo ves Erza?

En eso Erza se va dejando solos a ambos chicos. Natsu miraba alrededor de la ciudad.

-Se que el gran sabio no nos mando aquí por simplemente distraernos-Menciona Natsu con seriedad.

-Yo también lo creo así y si Erza no se hubiera ido tan rápido apuesto a que ella también lo presiente-Siente una pequeña sacudida, alguien común no la hubiera sentido pero ellos no lo eran-¿La buscamos?-Pregunta serio.

-Si vamos, aunque no lo creas también sentí ese pequeño remezón.

-¿Sabes algo de Laxus?-Pregunta Jellal mientras apuraba el paso.

-Desde que me mandaron aquí no sé nada de él, pero no dudo de que también lo llevaron lejos de Nara.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados un momento y rápidamente dieron la vuelta, un hombre delgado estaba parado tras ellos, su saco largo de color negro y su sombrero del mismo color no dejaban ver su rostro.

-¿Que es lo que buscas José?-Pregunta Natsu en un gruñido, Jellal se preparo casi imperceptiblemente a la batalla.

-Calma tus sentidos mago y no me gruñas dragón-Dice la voz de José.

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunta nuevamente Natsu.

-Tengo información-Dice el hombre.

-¿De qué tipo?-Pregunta esta vez Jellal.

-Muy importante.

-¿A cambio de qué?-Natsu escupió las palabras.

El hombre ante ellos encogió levemente aquellos hombros pequeños.

-Un poco de protección.

-No somos guardianes de nadie-Espeta Natsu.

-¿Cuál es la información?-Dice Jellal calmadamente pero sin bajar por completo la guardia.

-¿Me la darán?-José mira en todas las dirección disimuladamente, se le notaba un poco nervioso.

Natsu al ver las reacciones de José se calmo un poco, si la información que traía el bastardo no fuera importante no estaría tan nervioso.

-Este no es un buen lugar para seguir hablando-Dice Natsu mientras reanudaba la caminata.

-Síguenos-Dice Jellal mientras José caminaba tras ellos.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida en donde la oscuridad les daba cierta intimidad para hablar directamente del tema.

-Ahora habla-Natsu lo miro con frialdad.

-El Ángel negro esta cerca-Dice José en un tono más bajo del usual.

-¿Quien?-Pregunta Jellal con sospecha.

-Ángel negro o ángel oscuro, tiene oídos y ojos por todos lados, en este momento no dudo de que ya sabe que hable de él-José mira cautelosamente alrededor-Si quieren ganar en esta lucha deben destruir al ángel.

-¿Quién es este supuesto ángel?-Pregunta Natsu suspicaz.

-Nadie lo sabe pero es alguien que no dudara en matarlos.

-¿Lo conoces?-Sigue preguntando Natsu.

Jellal no hablaba.

-Sigo con vida, así que eso es un no-Dice José mientras se apoya en una pared.

-¿Entonces como sabes de su existencia?-Algo no encajaba bien ¿Qué tenía que ver ese ángel con ellos?

-Todos saben de su existencia o bueno, todos los interesados en la Joya Alma saben de su existencia y como son bastantes, digamos que un buen grupo sabe que es de temer.

Así que esa era la conexión pero aun le faltaba la participación de aquel individuo.

-Dime tú como es que nosotros no sabíamos.

-Si lo saben-Contesta José después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿A sí?-Dice Natsu sarcástico-Entonces dime.

-Lo conocemos Natsu-Dice Jellal después de meditar todo lo dicho por el hombre delante de ellos.

-¿Que dices?-Natsu pregunta incrédulo.

-¿Porque hasta ahora solo tenemos tres piezas?

-Porque al….¡Mierda!-¿Era eso?

-¿Quien o que es el ángel?-Pregunta Jellal esta vez.

-Nadie lo sabe ya te dije, solo el jefe, quien es el que lo gobierna, el ángel es completamente fiel a él, muchos dicen que hace algunos años el jefe lo salvo de una muerte segura y que desde allí es su más fiel sirviente, otros que hizo un pacto con él, pero de lo que sí es seguro es que una vez que sus ojos están fijos en ti, no sobrevives ni un día más, nadie habla de él sin estar muerto al día siguiente, su existencia es recóndita por eso les digo que necesito un poco de protección, aun no quiero morir sin tener que resolver algunos asuntos.

Natsu y Jellal se miraron mutuamente, lo que había dicho tenía sentido, cierto que cada vez que iban al lugar en donde estaba alguna pieza o información de ella, alguien o algo ya se había encargado de ellas y los dejaba en la misma calle, sin pistas ni huellas que le dieran alguna clase rastro pero si lo que decía este tipo era cierto, las muertes que se iban dando misteriosamente podían ser a causa de este tipo llamado ángel, ellos sabían que algo turbio había detrás de esto, en cada zona, país o pueblo al que viajaban tras la pista de la pieza alguien ya había fallecido, y ciertamente el muerto o la muerta, tenía alguna clase de conexión con la Joya, ya sea por haberla poseído o por haber guardado algún tipo de información vital.

-¿Sigues en el mismo sitio de siempre?-Pregunta Natsu.

-Sí, no tengo dinero para otros lugares-Responde José con fastidio.

-Bien estaremos allí esta noche-Respondie Jellal.

-Vengan a las 8.

-¿Porque a esa hora?-Natsu pregunta extrañado ¿Ponían horario de visita en ese hostal de mala muerte?

-A las 9 empieza la caza del ángel-José responde con simpleza.

-Algo temprano para la cena ¿No crees Natsu?

-Es un ángel madrugador Jellal-Le responde Natsu-Vete José, nosotros estaremos allí a las 8.

-Bien entonces nos vemos-José sale de aquel oscuro callejón.

Jellal miro a Natsu pensativo.

-¿Zeref mandara a su ángel vengador?-Jellal lanza esa pregunta al aire.

-Esta noche lo averiguaremos.

Natsu empezó a caminar fuera del callejón.

-Busquemos rápido a Erza, se entusiasmara con la idea de salir a buscar a dicho ángel-Dice Natsu.

-Si, además ya debe de estar algo aburrida, si la conozco de verdad entonces debe de andar por la pastelería más cercana.

-¿Y esa es…?

-Blue Pegasus.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_7:30 PM Hostal Freek-New York_

José regresaba a su habitación, desde que había hablado con el mago y el dragón estaba un poco más tranquilo, había roto una de las grandes reglas pero tendría protección, no había visto a la pelirroja y eso era raro, esos tres nunca se separaban, aunque en la antigüedad eran más, oh aquellos tiempos de gloria en donde aún conservaba sus grandes poderes, pero estos tiempos no volverán.

Abrió la puerta con la llave del hostal, al menos tenían cerraduras, entro a la habitación en penumbras, dejo las llaves en el velador y cerró la puerta, le gustaba la oscuridad pero algo esa noche de advertía que era mejor dejar las luces encendidas.

Alargo la mano al interruptor y casi muere de un paro cardiaco, una hermosa mujer se hallaba sentada en la única silla de aquella destartalada habitación, vestida completamente de cuero negro, botas igualmente negras de tacón aguja y coleta alta, estaba sentada tranquilamente de piernas cruzadas con elegancia, un brazo extendido hacia arriba mirando sus perfectas y delicadas manos, su cuello echado hacia atrás en completo estado de relajación.

-La-Layla-Dice José tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Hola José-Responde la mujer con voz melodiosa.

-¿Qué…-Se aclara la garganta-Que hace…aquí?

-Nada-Responde con tranquilidad-Solo vine a visitarte-Y baja lentamente su mano hasta posarla en su frente-¿Dónde has estado?

José trago duro, el ángel sabía que había soltado la lengua, estaba seguro que Layla no tenía nada que ver con él, cuando el ángel actuaba ella estaba con el jefe o fuera del país investigando los paraderos de la joya para que el ángel vaya, entonces ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-Ca-caminando por…eh…por allí-Le sudaban las manos, estaba frito, iba a morir, era definitivo.

-José no me mientas-Dice la mujer levantando su cabeza y bajando el brazo hasta su regazo-Sabes que odio las mentiras, ahora dime ¿En donde estuviste?-Dice tranquilamente.

El hombre no respondió.

-Me has tenido esperando una hora, acabo de regresar de Inglaterra y no eh dormido nada, vengo a ver a uno de mis amigos y me tiene esperando por largo rato-Dice sin dejar su tono tranquilo y amable-Ahora dime ¿Donde estuviste?

¡Uuuf! ¡Era por eso! Layla y el eran amigos, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar amistadTener largas horas de lucha feroz hasta que alguno de ellos caiga por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, que siempre resultaba ser elElla no tenía nada que ver con ángel, solo era la encargada de buscarle pistas al tipo, iba a responderle pero ella lo silencio con una pregunta que hizo que la sangre se le helara.

-Hablaste demás ¿No es así José?-Layla pregunta mientras apoya un codo en la parte superior de la silla y deja caer su rostro en la palma de su mano.

José abrió los ojos como platos, palideció y se inmovilizó, si antes pensaba y decía que estaba frito, ahora afirmaba que su fin había llegado.

-¿L-Lo sabes?

-Imagínate mi sorpresa al pisar NY y que chacal me suelte "_**José habló**_ ", no solo lo sé yo, sino todo aquel que tenga que ver con la joya, el señor está desilusionado y ángel está colérico, nunca lo había visto en ese estado antes, apuesto a que los grandes magos sabios sabrán que dejaras de existir-Dice siempre en el mismo tono, sin sentir pena ni alegría.

-No lo haré-Dice casi con convicción-Acudí a los guardianes.

-¿Los guardianes?-Pregunta Layla con incredulidad-¿Acudiste a ellos? ¿A ellos les hablaste de ángel? ¿Eres idiota? No pensé que tu estupidez podía alcanzar limites exacerbados José…eres un imbécil.

-Ayúdame Layla-Dice José rogando, estaba muerto pero con la ayuda de ella tal vez vería el sol uno o dos días más.

Ella lo miro con la misma expresión de siempre, tranquila y serena como si no sintiese nada más, como si no tuviera ningún sentimiento.

-Está bien-Dice y se levanta de la silla-Te ayudare, pero primero nos serviré un trago-Dice mirando el lugar pensativamente-¿Esto tiene cocina o algo parecido?

-S-Si tengo un baño es la puerta de allá-Señala una puerta del fondo-Aquí tengo una botella de whisky-Le dio una botella casi por la mitad que estaba debajo de su cama-Aquí tienes un vaso-Le da el vaso de encima de su velador.

Layla miro los objetos y luego lo miro a él.

-No tardare.

Se fue con dirección al baño dejándolo en medio de la habitación, José miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera digital, marcaban las 7:35 de la noche, faltaba poco para que los guardianes vinieran, tal vez todos se encontraran aquí y podrían hablar de ángel, si ¡Y Layla se hará la mejor amiga de ellos al mismo tiempo que las vacas sean rosas y los cerdos vuelen! ¡Patrañas! Primero se quemaría viva antes de hablar con los guardianes, nadie hablaba con ellos a menos que tengas deseos de ver como la Joya se escapa de tus manos y como le dices adiós a mas de miles de millones y millones de euros, ¡Oh si! Esa Joya valía muchísimo, más que todos los ahorros del mundo, y como ya no la podría usar espiritualmente la quería monetariamente, antes de morir prefería mil veces que esa Joya se vaya con los guardianes que con el jefe, el era un maldito, todos lo sabían pero parecía que Layla y ángel ignoraban el hecho.

Layla regreso con un gracioso y sensual contoneo de caderas, sus tacones altos resonaban por la habitación.

-Toma-Layla le entrega el vaso con whisky y regresa a su asiento, José se tomo el vaso lleno del trago de un solo sorbo, al instante supo que algo andaba mal, soltó el vaso que cayó al piso rompiéndose al instante, su agitación se acelero y cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

-¿Te sientes mal José?-Pregunta con burla Layla.

La garganta del hombre hacia un sonido espantoso al intentar coger aire, sentía su cuerpo paralizado, Layla suspiro con deleite.

-Que sonido tan hermoso-Dice con ojos cerrados-¿Sabes José? Estaba indecisa entre usar cianuro, Estricnina o Compuesto 1080, el último te dejaría toxico hasta por lo menos un año y yo necesito eliminarte ya, el cianuro y el compuesto 1080 te darían una muerte rápida, de las peores pero sería rápido y no me daría tiempo para hablar contigo.

Lo miro con diversión.

-Fuiste un tonto al hablar con los guardianes, ellos siempre meten las narices en donde no les importa, hacen que mi trabajo sea más acelerado, ¿Te dije que ángel estaba colérico no? Pues es cierto, estoy muy molesta, más que eso ¡Estoy irritada! No me mires con esa cara, ¿No lo adivinaste? pues sí, yo soy ángel oscuro o negro como prefieras, yo soy a la que todos temen y a la que acabas de traicionar.

Se levanto de la silla y se fue directo a la ventana, José sentía que su cuerpo sufría dolorosos espasmos, el ángel era cruel lo sabía, ¿Como no pudo darse cuenta antes?

-Todos creen que ángel es hombre-Dice con la voz serena-Eso me causa gracia, nadie cree que una indefensa y vulnerable mujer sea quien les haga mearse de miedo en sus pantalones como lo haces tú-Dice mientras se voltea y camina a su dirección, se agacho y le introdujo algo en el cuello.

-La-y-la-Fue el único sonido que soltó José antes de que su cuerpo empezara a convulsionar.

-Ese no es mi nombre imbécil, solo para que sepas quien te mando al infierno te diré cual es, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, grábatelo-Y sale de aquella habitación.

José en un último esfuerzo cogió un pedazo de vidrio roto, se lo incrusto en la mano y escribió algo para los guardianes, después de eso encontró a la muerte después de una tortura peor que el infierno.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Estamos cerca-Dice Natsu.

Jellal y Erza caminaban tranquilos a su costado, José les había soltado parte del misterio pero si querían averiguar todo había que hablar más sobre Zeref, del cual no sabían casi absolutamente nada, solo que ambicionaba la Joya para venderla y sacar muchísimo dinero.

-¿Seguros que José es de fiar? Nos hemos enfrentado a varias trampas por su culpa-Erza aun desconfiaba de la información, ellos en cierto grado también lo hacían pero lo que les había dicho había abierto una puerta que los conduciríaY estaba seguroA las muchas preguntas sin responder que tenían desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Entraron al destartalado lugar, un viejo los salió a atender.

-No hay habitaciones-Dice de frente el mal humorado hombre

-No vinimos por una habitación viejo-Dice Natsu con frialdad-Venimos a ver al señor José Porla.

El viejo los observo largo rato, de la cabeza a los pies, mirando sus trajes, se notaba que tenían dinero.

-Ustedes no son para este sitio-Dice el hombre con cautela.

-Eso a usted no le importa, señor-Dice Erza impaciente-Nos dice el número de la habitación o perfectamente nos moveremos hasta encontrarla.

El viejo se puso a la defensiva.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!

-Pruébenos-Responde Jellal con mirada dura.

-Habitación 304-Escupe el viejo-Llego hace media hora.

-Gracias-Dice Natsu mientras pasa seguido de Jellal y Erza.

-Que hombre tan mal educado-Dice Erza molesta-Mira que tratarnos así.

-NY sigue siendo agresiva después de todo-Dice Jellal con diversión-El señor dio muestras de ello-Y ríe con diversión.

Natsu rió levemente.

-Vamos ya casi son las 8.

No tocaron la puerta puesto que estaba semi abierta, entraron a la habitación, estaba oscura, al tipo le gustaba la oscuridad pero en exceso.

-Vaya esto esta tan oscuro como una pagoda-Erza dice sin moverse de la entrada, ni siquiera la luz del pasillo iluminaba algo la habitación.

-Busquemos el interruptor-Habla Natsu mientras pasa la mano por la pared.

-Pasemos-Jellal le dio el paso a Erza.

Entraron en la habitación todavía en penumbras.

-¡Lo encontré!-Exclama Natsu no muy lejos de ellos.

Prendieron la luz y lo que encontraron les corto el aliento.

-¡Maldición!-Dice Natsu con frustración.

Frente a ellos estaba el cadáver de José apestando a orina y sangre esparcida por el piso, Erza se acerco a él, lo evaluó, Jellal también se acerco buscando la causa de la muerte, Natsu recorría la habitación buscando algo.

-Nos dijo que moriría por haber abierto la boca-Es lo que suelta Jellal pensativo.

-Sí, ángel tiene ojos y oídos por todos lados-Le responde Natsu.

-Por lo que ustedes me contaron el dijo que viniéramos aquí a las 8, puesto que no sale de caza hasta las 9-Erza mira la L escrita con sangre en el piso-Nos dejo algo, miren chicos.

Jellal y Natsu se acercaron hasta el cadáver y ven escrito con sangre la letra L.

-Una L no nos dice nada-Dice Natsu fastidiado-Pudiste dejar algo más que una simple L José.

Jellal vio los restos del vaso roto, lo recogió, lo miro y observo que aun quedaba líquido en el, lo olio.

-Es whisky-Dice mirando a los demás-Pero contiene algo más.

-Dámelo-Le dice Erza cogiendo el vaso con cuidado de no cortarse, lo olio, es cierto olía a whisky pero el otro olor le era conocido, en su entrenamiento había aprendido sobre diversos venenos poderosos y letales, metió un dedo en el vaso y probo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Le grita Natsu mientras le arrebataba el vaso-¿Estás loca?

-Estricnina-Dice simplemente mientras saboreaba.

-¿Qué?-Dicen al unísono Jellal y Natsu.

-El hombre fue envenenado por Estricnina, uno de los peores venenos que podemos encontrar.

-¿Como lo supiste?-Jellal no cabía en su asombro.

-Durante mi entrenamiento me hicieron varias pruebas, entre ellas inmunidad a los venenos, bueno una casi inmunidad ya que algunos no tienen cura como Compuesto 1080, pero este lo reconocí porque fue el primero en mi entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo funciona?-Pregunta Natsu mientras mira el vaso.

-Es un polvo cristalino blanco, incoloro y amargo que puede ser consumido por boca, inhalado, mezclado en una solución o dado en forma intravenosa, lo curioso de este veneno es que las sales de estricnina son solubles en agua, eso quiere decir que al contacto con el agua se disuelve, normalmente una persona lava un vaso y no lo seca, pone el veneno en el vaso y sirve la bebida, al momento de entrar en contacto el polvo con el agua automáticamente pierde efecto, además para poder matar a una persona es necesaria una dosis de 15 a 25 mg y eso es bastante para poder saborearla en un bebida que principalmente tiene sabor a madera y no es amarga.

Natsu y Jellal la miraron pensativos, si la estricnina era la principal causante ¿Cómo había hecho para poder matar al tipo sin que el veneno se disuelva o se detecte el sabor?

-Sé lo que están pensando-Dice Erza mirándolos-¿Cómo hizo entonces para matarlo?

Erza miro pensativamente el cuerpo, era cierto que había saboreado estricnina pero eso no lo había matado, estaba casi segura de que…

-¡Lo tengo!-Dice Erza jubilosa-Sé cómo murió, Jellal por favor voltea el cuerpo.

Jellal la miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-Vamos, necesito ver algo antes de poder decirles algo, por favor-Dice con ojitos de corderito a medio morir.

-Arg, está bien, Natsu ayúdame.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres mi amigo ¿no?

Natsu rodó los ojos.

-Está bien.

Los dos empujaron el pesado cuerpo de José, inmediatamente Erza observo el cuello del hombre, vio la pequeña huella de una jeringa inyectada.

-Lo sabia-Dice Erza-Sí lo mato la estricnina pero fue ayudada por otro veneno mas llamado Toxina botulínica, la ingestión de mínimas cantidades de este veneno puede ser fatal y provocar la muerte por parálisis muscular respiratorio, también se usa con fines médicos cuando necesitan la parálisis muscular en ciertas enfermedades neurológicas, el ángel aplico la cantidad medica menos de un cuarto de gota, eso fue suficiente para paralizar el cuerpo de José y luego-Erza muestra el cuello del cadáver-Introdujo por vía intravenosa una cantidad escandalosa de estricnina.

-¿Murió por convulsiones?-Pregunta Jellal.

-La estricnina no solo causa convulsiones, produce agitación, dificultad para respirar, orina oscura y las tan mencionadas convulsiones, pudiendo llevar a un fallo respiratorio, la estricnina produce hipercontracción muscular que significa la inmovilización del diafragma causando la muerte por asfixia, normalmente los síntomas aparecen de 10 a 30 minutos después de haberlo introducido al cuerpo pero al verlo puedo decirte que el hombre lleva 15 minutos muerto, además según el viejo de abajo José llego aquí hace media hora así que eso me dice que introdujo una cantidad mayor a los 40 mg en el torrente sanguíneo más eficaz que tenemos, las venas del cuello, su muerte fue dolorosa y con seguridad te digo que fue la peor.

Jellal, Erza y Natsu se miraron entre sí, aquel asesino había sido cruel con José y no había perdón para ello.

-Debemos avisar abajo-Dice Jellal mirando el cuerpo-No hay duda de que el tipo sabia que vendríamos, así que lo mato rápidamente pero haciéndolo sufrir lentamente, debió ser una tortura

-Si-Dice Natsu con seriedad y los puños apretados-Y sea quien sea ese L pagara por esto.

-José no merecía una muerte tan cruel, no, José no merecía morir así-Dice Erza mirándolos-Vamos a reportar esto abajo y a avisarle a los magos sabios.

Y todos salieron de aquella habitación que emitía olor a muerte.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy caminaba por las solitarias calles, raro en NY, había salido por la parte trasera de aquel hostal de manera silenciosa, no como ahora, sus tacones resonaban por las oscuras calles, el invierno estaba llegando a América pero el frío no calaba en sus huesos como el de Londres, ajusto un poco mas su chaqueta también de cuero de los años 80, le había gustado desde que la vio puesta en una actriz llamada Olivia Newton John en una película que miro cuando vivía en la casa del señor, se había enamorado de aquella chaqueta, siguió caminando hasta su motocicleta, una Harley Davidson, negra con plata, había sido su mayor adquisición, un pequeño capricho que le costó lagrimas de sangre, lo recordaba muy bien, es mas todos se lo recordaban siempre, _**Layla**_, llego a su moto y se puso el casco, _**Layla**_, lo recordaba bien, ese no era su nombre, sino el nombre de la primera persona a quien asesino.

Prendió su motocicleta y la hizo rugir, salió de aquel lugar haciendo sonar su llanta trasera, quemando caucho, dejando su huella.

Layla Orland, fue la primera persona a quien tuvo que asesinar, fue hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando había cumplido 12 años, la habían mandado al departamento de Orland-san a estudiar los diferentes venenos en el mundo, era parte del entrenamiento que le estaba siendo impartido.

Doblo hacia la izquierda y acelero mas, estaba cerca de su departamento.

Desde que el señor la había recogido la había mandado a Japón, al templo Heartfilia junto con sacerdotisas y monjes quienes la entrenaron en diversas artes, magia, espiritualismo, conjuros, hechizos, arquería, lucha con espadas, cuerpo a cuerpo, arte ninja, brujería y muchas cosas más, después de eso tenía que aprender otras artes, como el envenenamiento, la seducción, persuasión, el sexo, persecución, investigación, etc.

**"Layla-san me entreno en envenenamiento e investigación, fue una persona muy amable, desde el comienzo me tuvo mucha paciencia, a pesar de que no hablaba más de lo necesario, no sonreía, era una muñeca sin expresión en el rostro"**

Llego a un departamento lujoso, dejo la moto en el sótano dos, cogió el ascensor y pulso el numero 6, el numero de su piso.

**"Simplemente absorbía todo conocimiento, y nunca expresaba deseos, fue ella quien me enseño a sonreír por primera vez, fue ella quien abrió mi corazón y me enseño un poco de amor, su mirada dulce y sus delicados movimientos hicieron que por primera vez deseara algo en mi vida, quedarme junto a ella, ser por siempre la maestra y su pupila"**

El ascensor se abrió y ella entro a su piso, cerró la puerta del ascensor y le hecho llave, tiro las llaves al sofá de tres negro y se dirigió a su habitación.

**"Ella me decía que con lo parecida que éramos podíamos ser hermanas, yo reía con esta idea porque me gustaba pensar que éramos familia, algo que nunca tuve en mi vida, ella me decía que mi sonrisa era preciosa y que debía sonreír siempre"**

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y empezó a desvestirse de camino al gran baño que había dentro, ya estando desnuda abrió la llave de agua fría y el jacuzzi se empezó a llenar, se sentó al borde y empezó a acariciar el agua que empezaba a crecer.

**"Layla-san sabia para lo que me entrenaban y en las noches lloraba por ello, un día me dijo que hablaría con el señor, que yo no merecía la vida que me estaban dando, que merecía algo mejor"**

El jacuzzi se lleno y Lucy cerró la llave, respiro profundamente y se alzó, levanto una pierna delicada y femenina hacia el agua y la sumergió, el frío la golpeo directamente haciendo que su piel se erizase y la respiración se le entrecortase, hizo la misma acción con la otra pierna y se sentó en aquel pozo de agua helada, noto entonces que la ventana sonaba, la lluvia estaba cayendo, el cielo lloraba por ella, se sumergió por completo en el jacuzzi.

**"Fue un día antes de cumplir 13 años, Layla-san me dijo que iría a hablar con el señor para que me dejara vivir tranquilamente con ella, yo lo quería, en serio quería eso, vivir con alguien a quien realmente le importara, no digo que al señor no le interese, solo que el amor que Layla-san me tenia era…diferente"**

Salió a la superficie, temblaba de frío, lo sentía calarse en los huesos, su cuerpo dolía pero ella seguía en aquella piscina de frío intenso, el frío en NY no era tan agudo como en Londres, así que el dolor en el cuerpo no era tan duro, reposando la cabeza en el borde del jacuzzi siguió pensando en su pasado.

**"Layla-san regreso a casa, no se la veía contenta pero tampoco triste, me dijo que el señor se lo pensaría y que quería verme mañana, ya que era mi cumpleaños, yo asentí contenta, le dije que si después de ver al señor podríamos salir a caminar, ella con una sonrisa me dijo que si y subió a su habitación, yo no sabía lo que me esperaba"**

Volvió a sumergirse abriendo los ojos dentro del agua cristalina se quedo allí largo rato, hasta que sus pulmones le exigían un poco de aire para seguir funcionando, salió lo suficiente como para poder inhalar un poco mas de aire, sentía el cuerpo dolorido y casi adormecido, temblaba fuertemente, conocía los síntomas, ella se los provocaba, estaba en la primera etapa de una hipotermia leve.

**"A la mañana siguiente era mi cumpleaños, me desperté temprano como siempre y desayune sola, Layla-san no se encontraba bien, llamaron a la puerta y fui a despedirme de Layla-san, salí y vi a Deliora, uno de los sirvientes del señor, un hombre muy callado, su hermano Lullaby hablaba siempre por él, pero los dos eran asesinos a sangre fría, con ellos tuve entrenamiento cuando regrese, casi me matan, el señor me dijo que cuando terminara con Layla-san entrenaría con ellos"**

Salió con torpeza del jacuzzi, no coordinaba bien sus pasos, su cuerpo estaba completamente helado, los músculos no le funcionaban bien, y se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, podía decir claramente que su temperatura corporal se encontraba en unos 30° o 33°.

**"Llegue a la mansión del señor y baje corriendo, la conocía bien, el señor estaba en su despacho así que seguí hasta allí, abrí la puerta y lo vi apoyado en su escritorio de brazos cruzados, me esperaba, tan apuesto como siempre, sus cabellos negros azabaches, su rostro varonil y blanco como porcelana, pómulos altos y labios delgados sesgados en una leve sonrisa picara, sus ojos negros, destilaban tranquilidad aunque cuando se enfadaba podían llegar a ser rojizos"**

Camino desnuda hasta su cama, cayó con pesadez entre la colcha azul marino oscuro, no podía moverse, miro el reloj de su buró 8:35 PM.

**"Abrió los brazos y corrí a abrazarlo, me cargo y lo abrace con brazos y piernas mientras reía, algo que él nunca había escuchado, me murmuro al oído: **_**Has crecido pequeña Lucy**_**, me bajo y lo mire a los ojos, el me sonrió y dijo que tenía una bonita sonrisa, le comente que Layla-san me había dicho lo mismo, me cogió de la mano y se dirigió a la pequeña salita de estar que tenía allí, se sentó en el sofá y me sentó en sus piernas.**

**Yo me sentía feliz, en las nubes, no había visto al señor en mucho tiempo, hablamos de todo un poco hasta llegar al tema de Layla-san, fue allí cuando mi mundo comenzó a colapsar"**

**Flash back**

_Un apuesto hombre reía de las hazañas de la niña sentada en su regazo._

_-Me enorgullezco pequeña Lucy-Dijo el hombre con voz serena mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad._

_-Layla-ojousan me dijo que también era de rápido aprendizaje, que ahora no había nada más que podía enseñarme, salvo que quiera aprender a cocinar-contesto la niña mientras se apoyaba en el hombro masculino._

_-¿Y qué le respondiste?-Preguntó el hombre mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de la niña._

_-Que me gustaría-Respondió la niña sonrojándose-Me gustaría hacerle alguna comida a usted-Respondió escondiendo la cabecita en el pecho del hombre._

_El rió ante lo dicho por la niña._

_-Bien querida si es lo que tú deseas-Dijo mientras cogía la cabeza de la niña y la ponía frente a él-Pero hay algo que debemos discutir._

_Lucy lo miro interrogante._

_-Has cambiado bastante-Dijo el hombre mientras la miraba especulativamente-Se lo debemos agradecer a Layla-Dijo mientras un destello de frialdad se colaba por sus ojos-Hoy es tu cumpleaños querida ¿cierto?_

_Lucy asintió, algo se removió en su interior ¿Qué era esa sensación?_

_-Bien, hoy vas a dar un paso grande en tu vida, hoy estrenaras todas tus habilidades, hoy utilizaras todo el conocimiento que te eh brindado por años, hoy eliminaras a alguien llamado…Layla._

_Los ojos de la niña expresaban sorpresa, no había otro sentimiento detectable allí, el hombre volvió a apoyar la cabeza de la niña en su hombro y la abrazo con delicadeza._

_-Se que te has encariñado con ella, pero es tiempo de retirarla._

**Fin del Flash back**

**"En el momento en que el señor me dijo eso, sentí que mi mundo entero se caía ante mis manos, no había expresión en mi rostro que delatase mi dolor, mi desolación, mi tristeza, no podía negarme, por más que quisiera no podía, mi voluntad bailaba siempre al son que el tocaba, el era mi razón, jamás me negaba a sus pedidos, es como si mi alma estuviera ligada, atrapada por él y nunca me liberaría."**

Los temblores habían aumentado, se levanto con lentitud, camino hasta la ventana y la abrió, regreso a mismo paso lento y abrió la colcha, se metió entre las sabanas de seda negra, se tapo, su pelo le mojaba la espalda y de paso también las sabanas, si seguía así perdería pronto la conciencia, tenía que esforzarse más, antes solo llegaba a la primera fase y desmayada, ahora ya estaba progresando y podía moverse en segunda fase, ya faltaba poco.

**"Después de eso, me despedí del señor y llegue directo a la casa de Layla-san, me baje del auto y este partió de inmediato, no entre en seguida, hice lo único que no hice en años, llore a cantaros, ahogando mis lamentos, pues no quería alertar a nadie pero el dolor en mi alma seguía latente, mi alma se fragmentaba, lo poco que había construido junto a Layla-san tenía que desaparecerlo con mis propias manos."**

Hipotermia, descenso involuntario de la temperatura corporal por debajo de 35º, aunque en el caso de Lucy era provocado, un pequeño castigo por todos sus pecados cometidos, por su mayor pecado cometido.

**"Entré en la casa, estaba en silencio, normalmente Layla-san estaba abajo viendo la TV pero en la mañana no se había sentido bien, fui al baño, me lave el rostro, mis ojos seguía igual de hinchados, después de respirar hondo salí y entre a la cocina, busque un cuchillo cualquiera y lo lleve conmigo a mi destino final.**

**Mis pasos no se escuchaban por la casa, me había quitado los zapatos en la entrada, camine lentamente hasta la puerta de Layla-san, abrí despacio, sin ruido, entre y la cerré de igual manera, Layla-san levanto su mirada, la sentí, yo no me atrevía a mirarla y ella lo supo, en una pregunta que todas mis victimas me repiten siempre."**

_**¿Has venido a matarme Lu? **_

Vio que los dedos de sus manos y casi toda su piel estaban poniéndose de una tonalidad casi azulada, apostaba que estaba pálida y sus labios casi amoratados, esta vez se le había pasado un poco la mano, tendría que llamarlo.

**"Layla-san no parecía asustada, sino mas bien triste, ella me dijo que se lo esperaba pero que al menos no pensó que iba a mandarme a mí y el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, levante mi rostro y mis ojos chocaron con los de ella, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ella se acerco a mí y me dijo que no llorara que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, con sus suaves y cálidas manos tomo las mías, tan frías como el mismo ártico, me dijo que me daría una última lección, pero que no sería ni de envenenamiento, investigación ni nada por el estilo, sino una lección de vida"**

_**Siempre alguien saldrá lastimado pequeña Lucy, es la regla general de la vida.**_

**"Esas fueron sus últimas palabras para mi, después de eso con sus manos guio las mías y atravesó su frágil cuello, cayó hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos, la sangre salpicaba todo el lugar, incluyéndome, me acerque al cuerpo y me arrodille ante ella e hice el trabajo que el señor Zeref me pidió, la elimine"**

Con esfuerzo sobre humano saco una mano y la extendió hasta el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba encima de su velador, marco un número que se sabía de memoria, espero mientras sonaba, una voz gruesa pero suave se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Si?_

-Loke-Dice Lucy con voz débil.

_-Voy para allá_-cuelga inmediatamente.

**"A la mañana siguiente alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Layla-san y se agacho a mi lado, era el señor Zeref, me miro y vi mi reflejo en sus ojos, yo bañada en la sangre de Layla-san, de los pies a la cabeza, su cuerpo esparcido por toda la habitación, mis lagrimas secas se combinaban junto con la sangre de ella, el señor me sonrió y me acaricio la sucia cabeza, diciéndome **_**has hecho un estupendo trabajo**_** se levanto y observo la habitación, después me dijo que de ahora en adelante cuando realizara mis trabajos seria Layla, prueba de qué soy"**

Lucy se volvió a mirar al techo con la respiración agitada y entrecortada, Dios si Loke no se apresuraba iba a morir de la manera más estúpida posible, por frió, o dicho de una manera más bonita sin que nadie se burle de ti, Hipotermia.

**"Después de aquello su corazón se volvió tan duro como el granito y tan negro como el mismo, no le interesaba nada, el poco corazón que le quedaba se fue con la muerte de Layla-san en sus propias manos, el señor dijo que ya era hora de mis otra enseñanzas, que eran seducción, sexo y persuasión, la verdad era que había vuelto a ser la misma niña sin expresión en el rostro y que absorbía cualquier información pero ahora tenía un componente más, un duro y negro corazón.**

**El señor fue gentil conmigo, me enseño a seducir, a persuadir, a tomar a los hombres de muchas maneras, de manera suave y sutil, casi sublime y de manera brusca y salvaje, llegando al daño corporal, me enseño diversas formas de tener sexo, con hombres y mujeres, nunca llegue a las mujeres pero si tuve conocimiento de ello, siempre fue bueno conmigo, sabía que quedaban en mi las huellas del pasado e intentaba ahuyentarlas pero cada vez que me tomaba seguía sintiendo el mismo asco y repulsión de siempre, aunque en mi rostro solo dibujaba éxtasis y placer, en mi interior era repugnancia y odio hacia mí, por no ser lo que era.**

**Pronto dejo de importarme, ya no sentía nada, no pensaba en nada, no deseaba nada, soy y seguiré siendo una asesina"**

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, el siempre llevaba una llave consigo, sintió sus pasos, seguros y precisos acercándose a su cuarto.

-¿Lucy-san?-escuchó la voz gruesa y suave de Loke.

-Ya era hora Loke-Dice Lucy débil.

Loke se acerco al gran ventanal y lo cerró.

-Siempre es igual-Dice destapándola mirando el cuerpo desnudo de ella, ya no se sorprendía por ello, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, no era la primera vez que hacia estas cosas, la reviso, vio la palidez del cuerpo, el tono azulado de los labios, dedos y orejas.

-Hipotermia fase dos.

Fue la sentencia de Loke, vio su pelo mojado y suspiro con preocupación, cerro todas las ventanas y rendijas y encendió la calefacción al máximo, fue al cuarto de baño y saco una toalla, regreso a la habitación y envolvió su cabellera en la toalla, la cargo en brazos y la movió hasta el lado seco de la cama.

-Eres muy cálido Loke-Dice Lucy mientras se aferra con debilidad a su polo.

-Podrías estar igual de cálida si dejaras de hacer estos baños penitenciarios-Dice mientras le frotaba con cariño la frente-Deberías dejar esto Lu.

Siempre le hablaba así cuando estaban solos, dejaba los formalismos de lado y le hablaba de tu a tu, ella sabía que él la amaba pero ella no sentía nada de eso, ella ya no poseía sentimientos fuertes por nadie, era sincera quería a Loke como un amigo pero si algo le pasaba ella no iba a salir en su rescate, no metía las manos al fuego por nada ni por nadie y eso él lo sabía.

-Deberías buscar amor Lu, tener un hogar y una familia.

Ella rió con suavidad, ya se estaba sintiendo mejor.

-El amor es bueno Loke, pero el dinero es mejor-Ella lo vio, era guapo, de ojos azules, piel tostada por el Sol y cabellos naranjas, sabía lo que había debajo de aquella ropa de deporte, un gran cuerpo, cubierto de músculos fuertes, a pesar de ser alguien de carácter tranquilo, cuando se le molesta puede usar su fuerza haciendo un daño severo y mortal.

-Loke-Dice Lucy con suavidad-Apaga la calefacción.

-No Lucy, tienes que mantenerte caliente-Dice Loke.

-Apágalo y métete conmigo a la cama, requiero de un abrazo-Dice Lucy mientras hacia un espacio en la cama.

Loke suspiro con resignación, sabía que no servía de nada discutir con ella, además era indefenso a ella, se acerco al interruptor de la calefacción y lo apago, el frío no se hizo esperar.

-Ven pronto Loke, hace frío-Dice la voz suave de Lucy.

Loke vio el reducido espacio que le dejaba Lucy.

-Lu, sabes que no entrare en un espacio tan pequeño.

-Mmm ya se-Con dificultad se sienta, Loke de inmediato fue a cogerla-Suéltame Loke, no soy una debilucha-Loke la soltó receloso.

Se levanto con lentitud de la cama, aun desnuda.

-Échate-Loke la miro como si de pronto le hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la frente-No me mires así y échate, apúrate que tengo frío.

Loke se quito las zapatillas y abrió mas el cubrecamas para taparse, se echo y espero el siguiente movimiento de Lucy, ella al verlo instalado en su cama lo observo, Loke no era como los demás, el la cuidaba, se preocupaba por ella, cuando lo llamaba siempre la encontraba en estado de desnudes completa, sabia que eso le excitaba, ¿A qué hombre no? Pero el nunca se propasaba, siempre estaba ella antes que él, nadie se había preocupado antes así por ella, no después de Layla-san y aun así era incapaz de devolverle todo ese amor que sentía por una persona tan cruel como ella, solo sabia como complacer hombres, seducirlos, engañarlos y matarlos, no amarlos.

Se acerco a él, él nunca despego su mirada de la de ella, tenía la oportunidad de observarla por completo, de deleitarse con la vista pero aun así, el la respetaba, nunca la había tocado indebidamente y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera, se echo encima de él y él le abraso, pudo sentir en su abraso el amor que tanto le tenía, ella solo era capaz de dar un frío abrazo y nada más, empezó a acariciarlo lentamente de arriba abajo, Loke le cogió la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces Lucy?

-Solo relájate y deja que yo me encargue de lo demás.

-No Lu-Dice mientras se incorporaba en un codo, Lucy se sentó a horcajadas de el-No te dañes mas.

-Loke, siempre te preocupas por mí, déjame retribuírtelo.

-No quiero retribuciones.

-Debo dártelas.

Se miraron fijo durante varios minutos, Loke la miraba con seriedad, Lucy cedería pronto si seguía mirándola así, jamás había recibido una mirada así de él, claro jamás se lo había propuesto.

Loke se hecho en la cama, la seguía mirando con seriedad.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo Lucy, pero yo no voy a tocarte, no esperes que responda a tus caricias no voy a participar en lastimarte más-Loke después de decir eso miro al techo y cerro los puños a los lados, no la abrazaba, no le decía nada.

Ella lo miro, y separando sus sentimientos comenzó a subir el polo de él, descubrió su amplio pecho, le beso los abdominales, Loke no hacia ningún movimiento, no decía nada, seguía mostrando esa frialdad, ella siguió besandole el pecho, empezó a bajar la mano por todo el cuerpo del hombre y llego a sus pantalones, como eran de deporte los bajo hasta dejarlo a mitad del musculoso muslo, vio que no traía ropa interior, el miembro de Loke se hincho.

-No traes nada debajo Loke-Dice ella.

-No tuve tiempo-Responde el con voz fría, sin nota de placer-Me daba una idea de lo que habías hecho.

Tal vez el no respondiera pero su cuerpo si lo haría, lo tomo con la mano, escucho como se le había cortado de súbito la respiración a Loke, lo acaricio con suavidad de arriba abajo, escuchaba como la respiración de Loke se aceleraba un poco, lo hizo un poco más fuerte y con más rapidez, hasta que lo convirtió en un ritmo frenético, veía que Loke se esforzaba en no soltar los gemidos de placer, sin embargo uno que otro se le salía, el ritmo lo volvió más demandante y cuando lo sintió al borde paro, lo miro, tenía los ojos cerrados, los puños cerrados a los costados, la frente perlada de sudor, podía ver algunas venas latir desenfrenadas y aun así, a pesar de haberlo dejado al borde del orgasmo, el no la tocaba, no rompía su promesa, le pondría fin a su tortura , se posiciono encima del miembro latente del hombre, sentía su calor en la entrada de su intimidad, Loke abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No…lo hagas-Dice con voz enronquecida y labios apretados.

-Tengo que pagarte Loke-Dice Lucy-Y esta es la única manera que se-Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él la empujo y se paró de la cama con rapidez, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, Lucy se quedo impresionada, sabía que tenía gran fuerza de voluntad pero esto era digno de admiración, después de algunos minutos salió de allí, apretando los dientes, ella lo vio y temió que pudiera romperse la mandíbula.

El no se movía de la puerta del baño, seguía mirándola con seriedad, no le decía nada y como se lo esperaba el no la tocaría, tomo la sabana y se envolvió en ella, camino con lentitud hasta ponerse frente a él.

-Lo siento Loke-Dice tomándole las manos-Se que lo que te hice no estuvo bien, fue de ramera el haberte pedido pagar con sexo pero no sé cómo retribuirte el amor que me das, no lo sé, solo conozco como seducir y matar hombres, no sé nada mas, y sabes bien que yo no meteré las manos al fuego por nada ni por nadie, y eso tú lo sabes bien-Luego suelta sus manos y le da un abrazo que intento ser cálido pero al final resulto como siempre, vago, carente de sentimiento-Lo lamento Loke,¿Me disculpas?

Loke cedió a su impulso y la abrazo con fuerza.

-La única manera en que podrías pagarme es cuidándote y dejando de hacerte daño.

-No me hago daño Loke.

Loke no le respondió, sin embargo cambio el tema.

-Te preparare un baño caliente y te dejare la calefacción encendida.

Se soltó del abrazo que le estaba dando y con sus manos le agarro ambos hombros y le dio un beso con cariño en la frente, después desapareció en el baño, Lucy lo miro y regreso a su cama, se acostó y medito las palabras de Loke, luego sonrió con fría y cruel expresión, el frío era patente en su habitación al igual que en su mente y corazón.

**"Soy una asesina, y seguiré siéndolo…hasta el día de mi muerte"**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les gustara.  
**

**Esta historia es cortecia de Lady Ghostwolf ;), editada por Aome12341 (Osea yo n_n)  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui les dejo:**

**El meu destí ets tu  
(Mi destino eres tú)**

**Capitulo 3…Destinos entrecruzados**

* * *

_Piso de Lucy 8:45 AM._

No recordaba mucho después del baño que le preparo Loke, solo supo que cuando salió del cuarto de baño él había cambiado sus sabanas por otras de color blanco =Odiaba las sabanas blancas=Y se había marchado, estaba tan agotada y más que nada por haber viajado sin dormir ni un miserable segundo teniendo que preparar los planes para atrapar a Sting.

-Estúpido Harry-Menciona mientras camina de nuevo hasta el baño-Tenias que arruinar mis vacaciones.

Se suponía que después de Harry, la búsqueda la continuaría Minerva junto con Obra, ya que ella tenía que regresar al templo Heartfilia a entrenar con Flare y Yukino, también se daría una escapada y visitaría a Levy, a pesar de que la muchacha le enseño muy poco le caía bien.

Tenía que hablar con ellas acerca de algo que le estaba sucediendo por las noches, en fin pero ahora no podía hacerlo, puesto que habían vendido esa pieza y hasta que no la obtuviera no estaría descansando.

-¡Arg! Ojala y el muy idiota no esté fuera de aquí-Dice mientras abre el grifo del jacuzzi y agua helada sale de el-Hoy no haré el ritual, será un baño un poco rápido-Dice mientras se soltaba de la bata, que por cierto no recordaba haberse puesto, y se metió rápidamente.

El vello se le erizo, la respiración se le entrecorto, empezaba a temblar levemente.

-Rayos y eso que la calefacción esta puesta-Dice mientras toma el shampoo y se lo echa al cabello. Un suave aroma a vainilla se extendió por el ambiente, se lavo rápidamente y se sumergió en el agua, se enjuago y salió con prisa, debía apurarse si quería irse a Japón de una vez, se puso la bata y recogió su cabello con una toalla azul marino, salió y se acerco al interruptor de la calefacción, lo apago y el frío comenzó a sentirse por su habitación.

-Así está mejor-Comienza a buscar ropa para ponerse. Decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder y se vistió con el mismo traje de cuero negro de la pasada noche, se saco la toalla, peino su cabello, lo amarro en una coleta alta y se dirigió al espejo de su tocador tallado en granito azul noche, se delineó los ojos de color negro, haciendo resaltar sus largas pestañas y sus grandes ojos fríos, se hecho un leve brillo labial, no se haría más, el frío hacia que sus mejillas se colorearan y sus labios eran rosados de por sí.

Cogió las llaves de su moto y salió haciendo resonar su botas de tacones altos por el piso de mármol negro veteado, llego al ascensor y presiono el sótano 2, bajo tranquilamente caminando hasta la única Harley del estacionamiento; se subió en ella y la encendió, la hizo ronronear un poco y arranco a gran velocidad, ¡Oh si! la velocidad y la soledad, al igual que la muerte y la tristeza eran su única compañía, _**al menos no estoy sola**_, sonrió ante la ironía de la idea.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

La noche había sido bastante agitaba, se supone que hoy era su segundo día de relajación pero la muerte de anoche tenia a los sabios un poco preocupados, si no les hubieran dicho la información que les dijo José ellos tal vez no se hubiesen mostrado tan preocupados, pero cuando les mencionaron al ángel y la intervención de Zeref se pusieron en alerta, mandándolos en la búsqueda de "el ángel".

Natsu soltó un gran bostezo.

-¿Que se supone que hagamos tan temprano?-Vestido con un sencillo polo negro y jeans del mismo color y zapatillas blancas, Natsu estaba un poco mal humorado y no era el único, solo habían dormido tres miserables horas.

No les había importando acostarse tarde puesto que hoy era el segundo día de "descanso", pero el mago sabio Guran, junto con Michello, Shitou y Leigi habían decidido que era mejor salir en la búsqueda de aquel ser y aplazar sus días de descanso para después.

-Ahora lo odio más a ese bastardo-Dice Natsu molesto.

-No eres el único-Dice Jellal mientras le tocaba el hombro, el también vestía jeans pero a diferencia de Natsu estos eran de color azul desteñido, polo morado con un estampado de rollin stones y zapatillas azules.

-Además-Erza aplaca un bostezo con la mano-Ángel sale a cazar de noche no de día y menos tan temprano-Ella viste un polo sin estampas de color rojo, pantalón de deporte holgado de color negro y rayas blancas a los costados a juego con un par de zapatillas blancas.

Era cierto, lo cual era de lo más extraño, los magos sabios les habían dicho que ángel andaba cerca y que no esperaran mas, que pronto ángel saldría del radio de concentración debían apurarse a encontrarlo y pronto, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo rayos era ángel y cuando se lo mencionaron el sabio Shitou les dijo que lo sentirían.

Estaban en la misma zona de ayer, entre la Séptima Avenida y la avenida Broadway, no había mucha gente como ayer, y claro, ¿Que gente normal se levantaría 6 de la mañana cuando te has acostado cerca de las 4?

De pronto sintieron el rugir peligroso de una moto a gran velocidad, por lo que podían observar mientras se acercaba, es que era una Harley Davidson y en ella estaba montada una mujer vestida de cuero negro, haciendo resaltar sus exuberantes curvas, se le veía femenina y peligrosa, un aura de misterio y soledad la rodeaba, vieron que la luz del semáforo peatonal comenzaba a parpadear indicando que pronto podían pasar pero la mujer no aminoraba la velocidad, hasta que estuvo muy cerca e hizo rechinar escabrosamente las ruedas de la moto, derrapando un poco en el proceso, no había autos, era muy temprano aun, así la moto era la única allí, la poca gente que estaba esperando comenzó a cruzar la pista sin darle ninguna importancia a la motociclista, ellos aun no se movían de su lugar, seguían con la mirada clavada en la mujer frente a ellos, ella seguía en la misma posición, las manos al frente y la cabeza igual, hasta que una de sus manos subió el lente del casco negro, bajo la mano hasta dejarla en el mismo sitio y giro un poco la cabeza, dejando ver sus fríos y crueles ojos marrones, almendra, negro y chocolates chocaron contra los marrones de ella, el tiempo se detuvo ante ellos, los tres podían sentir aquella penetrante y feroz mirada sobre sí mismos, como si estuviera hurgando entre sus almas, exponiendo dolores pasados y refregándoselos en la cara, su mirada decía todo y nada a la vez, parecía como si los estuviese midiendo, calculando la medida exacta para un ataúd, era la mirada de un asesino, era la mirada…_**del ángel**_.

Cuando cayeron en la cuenta de ello, abrieron enormemente los ojos, ella pareció darse cuenta de que habían descubierto su identidad y sus ojos parecieron brillar con algo parecido a la burla, inclino la cabeza levemente en un saludo formal japonés y bajo el lente del casco y haciendo rugir nuevamente la moto derrapo dando una vuelta peligrosa y siguió su camino, dejando tras de sí una huella negra en el piso y el olor a caucho quemado.

Natsu, Jellal y Erza aun estaban asombrados, su mirada aun les quemaba la piel.

-Dios mío-Dice Erza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Es un ella-Dice Jellal inmóvil.

Natsu no dijo nada, la mirada de esa mujer era realmente cruel y sin una pizca de piedad en ella pero no supo porque y lo seguía sin saber, había algo en su interior que gritaba que detrás de esa mirada escondía algo mas, algo parecido al dolor y marcado con fuego.

-Todavía siento escalofríos-Dice Erza.

-Pero hay algo más-Dice Natsu-Hay algo más detrás de esa mirada, dolor.

-Yo también lo presentí-Dice Jellal-Algo parecido a la soledad.

-Yo vi algo diferente-Dice Erza-Odio, muchísimo odio acumulado.

Los tres se miraron expectantes, cada uno había sido capaz de visualizar cosas diferentes de aquella mujer, odio, dolor y soledad, como si tuvieran un mismo pensamiento asintieron.

-Vayamos de regreso con los magos sabios-Dice Jellal.

-Si-Dice Erza y Natsu asintió, esto era algo que ellos debían de saber, de inmediato.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy sonreía con frialdad, así que esos eran los guardianes, se habían quedado sorprendidos al verla y más que nada cuando ella les permitió ver parte de su ser, apestaban igual que los grandes magos sabios o bueno algo parecido, solo había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ellos una vez y solo vio a uno, un tipo llamado Guran, claro que eso fue hace muchísimos años, cuando robo su primera pieza, aunque fue algo escalofriante,¡ ya que el hombre la miro y sintió como si tocara suavemente su alma, como si comprendiera lo que llevaba dentro e intentara ser el bálsamo que le faltaba, en ese tiempo no quería nada y seguía pensando igual, no necesitaba de bálsamos ni remedios, solo necesitaba recuperar esas malditas piezas y terminar con esto de una vez.

-Por tu bien Sting espero que estés en tu oficina-Acelera mas acercándose a su objetivo-O te juro que te haré pedazos-Dice mientras frena en seco y sus llantas resonaban por las calles.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Regresaron sobre sus pasos, lo que habían descubierto, que el ángel era _**ella**_ y no _**él **_como todos creían y que habían podido visualizar partes de aquella persona, como si ella les hubiera permitido ver su interior, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, sacando sus propias conclusiones, sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta el hogar de aquellos ancianos, tocaron la puerta y apenas Lisanna, una chica que practicaba para ser maga de Take Over, les abrió entraron tan rápido como sus pies y la buena educación les permitían, podían tener las noticias más urgentes del mundo pero la casa de los sabios siempre se respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, comenzaron a ir hasta el fondo de aquella casa, que era más que nada un edificio, hasta que fueron interceptados por Leigi.

-¿Que les sucedió?-Pregunta suavemente el hombre de barba corta con algunas canas en ella-¿Porque están tan alterados?

-La vimos-Dice Erza con premura-Y ella nos vio a nosotros.

-¿Ella?-Pregunta el hombre confuso.

-El ángel-Responde Jellal.

-Es mujer, no hombre como todos pensábamos-Completa Natsu.

El hombre los miro fijamente y asintió.

-Síganme, deben decirnos que es lo que vieron para tenerlos así de alterados.

Los tres siguieron al hombre, presentían algo y para su mala suerte no era algo bueno, llegaron a un salón amplio, en donde podías ver 4 almohadones grandes y espaciosos, de los cuales tres estaban ocupados por los magos sabios, Guran, Michello y Shitou, Leigi se les unió, los cuatro llevaban cabellos canos y cortos, vestidos como magos antiguos Guran era el que tenia la barba más larga de todos y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, Michello tenía bigote, Shitou no tenia barba y Leigi poseía una barba corta.

Erza, Jellal y Natsu se sentaron formalmente sobre sus piernas frente a ellos, a una distancia prudente y educada, Leigi les comento a los otros tres lo que se había enterado por los chicos.

-Estos muchachos localizaron al ángel, que da la casualidad que es una mujer-Dice mirándolos brevemente, luego dirigió su mirada a los otros magos sabios-Pero algo les sucedió puesto que me los encontré en un estado de alteración completa.

Los 4 sabios los miraron fijamente, Guran hablo primero.

-¿Podrían decirme que les sucedió?-Pregunta el con amabilidad.

Natsu fue el que hablo.

-Estábamos caminando en su busca, sin darnos cuenta llegamos al mismo lugar de ayer, no había casi nadie, en ese momento escuchamos el ruido de una moto viniendo a toda velocidad, nos impresiono puesto que venía manejándolo una mujer vestida completamente de negro, pensamos que iba a seguir de largo y pasarse la luz roja, pero en el último momento paro, un aura extraña la envolvía, lo único que pude reconocer de ella fue algo de misterio y soledad pero estoy seguro que tenía otras esencias.

-Nos sentimos paralizados-Es esta vez Jellal el que habla-A pesar de que ella no nos miraba, sentimos una gran fuerza emanando de ella, algo que era letal, fue en ese instante en el que ella nos miro directamente, su mirada nos atrapo el alma, como si rebuscase sin piedad en ella y expusiera el dolor de nuestro pasado.

-Su mirada era cruel-Le interrumpe Erza que es la más ansiosa-Fue en ese momento en que lo vi…la vi.

Erza se quedo callada, Guran se preocupo.

-¿Que fue lo que viste?-Pregunta suavemente.

-A ella-Erza parecía perdida-Era una niña, no podría tener más de 12 o 13 años, bañada en sangre, no solo ella, la habitación también parecía llena de sangre, había un cuerpo, estaba…¡Oh dios mío!-Erza abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, sentía un frío inclemente dentro de su ser, era helado, como si estuviera mojada en medio del ártico.

-Dilo Erza que vez-Esta vez su voz era más dura, Guran tenía que liberarla de la visión.

- Estaba…esparcido por toda la habitación, ella…sostenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha, me…me mira, su mirada es cruel, asesina, odia a todos y a todo, quiere la muerte de alguien, siento escalofríos de tan solo verla ahí.

-Regresa-Guran hablo fuerte y poso suavemente su mano en la cabeza de ella, Erza cerró los ojos y los abrió, estaba llorando.

-¿Porque…estoy llorando?-Dice mientras trata de secarse las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos, miro al gran sabio-¿Porque siento todo esto? Me asusta, quiero verlos muertos a todos, quiero asesinarlos a todos… Dios mío que pare todo esto-Dice mientras llora desgarradoramente.

Jellal se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Erza siguió llorando desconsoladamente, Natsu los miraba petrificado ¿Qué era todo eso?

Cuando Erza por fin se calmo, se sintió ella nuevamente.

-¿Estas mejor Erza?-Pregunta amablemente Michello.

-Si-Dice ella-¿Que me paso?

-Ella te adentro en su ser, por breves segundos tú fuiste parte de ella-Contesta Leigi.

-¿Que sentiste?-Pregunta Shitou.

-Un odio indescifrable, me sentía descontrolada, como si alguien me hubiera provocado y quisiera ver su sangre en mis manos, era horrible y me sentí muy fría, pero no era un frío normal, era como si estuviera mojada y me hubiesen dejado en el polo norte.

Los magos sabios se quedaron pensando, el alma de aquella mujer había sido atormentada, torturada a conciencia para prepararla, ¿Para qué?, no lo sabían.

Shitou le hablo a Jellal.

-¿Que viste tu?

Jellal se quedo pensativo, lo que él había visto o más bien _**sentido**_ era diferente a lo de Erza.

-Yo no vi nada como lo que vio Erza, yo solo sentí una soledad arraigada, inmensa, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello, como si la soledad fuera una parte vital en ella, sin ese sentimiento ella estaría en completo vacía, sentí deseos propios de matarme para acabar con la soledad, para dejar de sentir.

-Lo mío también fue diferente-Habla esta vez Natsu serio-Yo también sentí, pero no fue soledad, lo mío fue dolor, profundo e inigualable, como si me estuvieran ahogando cada vez más, y lloraba, sentí que mi corazón se desgarraba lentamente, como si alguien lo cogiera y me lo destrozase poco a poco pero su alma grita, llora sangre, por un momento pensé que me arrodillaría para dejar de sentir tanto dentro de mí, Dios…cuánto dolor.

Los cuatro magos sabios meditaron las palabras de los jóvenes, no había duda que era una mujer muy poderosa, ellos difícilmente era capaces de mostrar facetas distintas de su ser a otras personas pero tanto poder se había obtenido después de haber atormentado hasta el límite a aquel ser, el infierno podría parecerle un bálsamo después de todo lo que le había sucedido.

-Es alguien poderoso-Dice Guran-Pero si lo sabe o no, no le importa en lo más mínimo, lo que hizo fue para despistarlos o para que no se acercaran, claro que no quería mostrarles nada para que sintieran piedad sino mas bien terror y lo pensaran antes de enfrentarse.

-Vayan a descansar jóvenes-Dice esta vez Leigi-Esta vez ya no los llamaremos hasta que se hayan recuperado de este shock inicial.

-¿Usted piensa que…vuelva a intentarlo?-Pregunta Erza.

-No, lo que ella menos quiere es que la conozcan y con esta información ya tienen aunque sea un pedacito de ella.

-Vayan y descansen, lo necesitan-Dice Shitou.

Los tres salieron de aquella habitación, se sentían cansados y no pasaban de las 9 de la mañana, a este paso envejecerían más rápido.

-Definitivamente nos estamos metiendo en algo cada vez más peligroso-Menciona Jellal mientras salen a la calle.

-¿Crees que el ángel sepa en lo que está metida?-Pregunta Erza seriamente, si era así les llevaba la ventaja, ellos sabían que debían recolectar las pieza de una poderosa joya no que debían de usarla, además de que lo que era valiosa espiritualmente lo era monetariamente y apostaba todo lo que tenía a que ella lo buscaba con un fin monetario más que espiritual.

-No lo sé-Le contesta Natsu-Pero lo que si se, es que con una mente y alma como aquella yo ya me habría suicidado hace muchísimos años-Aunque la idea de ella muerta le atravesaba el pecho con un dolor lacerante, sacudió su cabeza, tonterías.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunta Erza.

-Cosas sin importancia, caminemos rápido estoy a punto de caerme al suelo- Natsu acelera el paso.

Jellal lo miro meditabundamente, algo inquietaba a su amigo y apostaba su reputación a que algo tenía que ver el ángel en ello, después se encargaría de ellos, mientras tanto…Trataría de dejar de pensar en aquella mujer que le causaba una increíble nostalgia y tristeza verla convertida en algo tan atroz, como si la hubiera conocido antes y le doliera mucho su cambio, claro esas cosas eran incongruentes y sin sentido, definitivamente el cansancio le estaba jugando en contra.

En el caso de Natsu otros pensamientos asaltaban su mente, ¿Porque aquella mujer lo inquietaba tanto? ¿Porque sentía como si su corazón se partiese y llorara al verla ser tan cruel, como si la hubiera conocido y amado antes?, porque este dolor no era normal y lo que estaba pensando tampoco lo era, diablos, la mente cansada puede hacerte pensar cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, como lo que estaba pensando, mejor se apuraba y descansaba ya, tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

Erza también estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al hogar que compartían los tres, aunque uno en verdad bastante grande, con 5 habitaciones, utilizaban 3, a veces 4 cuando Siegrain, el hermano gemelo de Jellal, venía de visita a la ciudad pero jamás las 5, cosa curiosa, nadie usaba esa habitación, era como si estuviera predispuesta a estar sola, _**igual que el ángel**__._

Se sobresalto un poco al pensar en ella, no sabía porque pero un dolor extraño se había instalado en ella cuando había visto en el monstruo en que se había convertido aquella niña, sentía como si no fuera la primera vez que la viera y eso era una completa locura, puesto que ambas se habían visto por primera vez hoy en la mañana, además de que había sido entrenada lejos y nunca para ser una asesina, así que no entendía ese sentimiento que se había albergado dentro de sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí parada?-Pregunta Natsu mientras llega con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, Jellal venia tras él.

-Nada-Dice tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos-Subamos.

Jellal pasó por el lado derecho de Natsu hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Oye, ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?-Susurra Natsu.

-No lo sé, todo a su tiempo-Le responde Jellal con otro susurro.

-¿Que tanto parlotean?-Pregunta molesta Sango mientras voltea a mirarlos.

-¡Nada!-Dice los dos al unísono, y seguidamente suben por las escalinatas en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

No estaba...

¡El muy maldito no estaba!

Había salido de viaje de último minuto ayer ¡AYER! Mientras mataba al idiota de José el muy bastardo se había ido ¡SE LARGO! ¡AAAAAAARGG! Acelero haciendo resonar el motor de aquella moto como si fuera el sonido del mismísimo infierno, el señor definitivamente se iba a molestar y mucho, ella ardía de cólera, de furia, infiernos ¡Quería estrangularlo ahora mismo! Según había averiguado, Sting había tomado su Jet privado, un maldito Airbus A319 con diseño Versase, ¡Oh si! por que el muy estúpido quería que todo fuera lujoso y si es posible negro con blanco, que mejor que Versase en ese caso, y bla bla bla, no le importaba, lo que si le importaba es que estaba 100% segura que Sting sabía que iba en busca de él, y que en este momento se estaba regodeando porque la había hecho viajar en vano, de Londres a NY y ahora a Ámsterdam, Holanda, Dios, lo iba a matar.

-¡Oh si!-Dice mientras llega al sótano 2 y apaga la moto-Te matare Sting, muy lentamente-Se baja de la moto, se saca el casco y lo deja en el manubrio izquierdo, camina al ascensor y toma su celular, sus dedos automáticamente marcan el numero.

El otro lado contesto, ella trago duro para calmar su furia.

-Está en Ámsterdam.

_-¿Desde cuándo?_

-Ayer.

_-Y no fuiste porque…_

-Fui a matar a José, hablo de ángel con los guardianes.

_-Chacal me comento algo hoy, trabajas rápido..._

-Siempre.

_-Sin embargo te está costando este trabajo._

-No-Aprieta los dientes.

La voz del otro lado rió con humor.

_-Calma cariño, no te lo estoy reprochando._

Lucy no contesto.

_-Algo ocultas._

-Los vi.

_-¿Y ellos?_-La voz se le endureció un poco.

-También, se asustaron al descubrirme.

La voz al otro lado volvió a reír con humor, su voz regreso a ser la misma de siempre, serena.

_-Bien, ve por él pequeña._

Y colgó.

¡Diablos! Hasta su jefe se había dado cuenta de que le estaba costando trabajo, se lo debía agradecer a esos estúpidos sueños que le nublaban el raciocinio, recordaba partes del sueño pero el final siempre era lo que estaba más presente en ella.

_**Deslizó las yemas de los dedos a través del musculoso pecho ante ella. El calor zumbó a través del brazo, un calor más intoxicante y más embriagador que el champán caro y los besos a la luz de la luna. Sus labios separados suspiraron ante las imágenes de sábanas de seda, cuerpos entrelazados y caricias lentas y deliciosas que llenaron su mente.**_

_**¿Cómo podía este hombre afectarla tan poderosamente, casi mágicamente? ¿Cómo podía él afectarle en absoluto? Su cara era la belleza personificada, sus ojos almendra, sus cabellos rosas, todo en el era hermoso, el acariciaba su cintura y espalda apaciblemente, como si fueran el suave toque de pétalos de rosa, bajaba su rostro lentamente hasta posar sus masculinos y seductores labios frente a ella y soltar una palabra, haciendo que su embriagador aliento entrara en su boca entreabierta.**_

_**-Mía.**_

Después de eso despertaba sobresaltada y muy, muy molesta ¿Quién diablos era aquel hombre de mirada almendra y cabellos rosas?

Aunque pensándolo bien, uno de los guardianes tenía ese aspecto pero no se había quedado mucho para observar, no negaba que el parecido del hombre que rondaba sus sueños y el de este guardián eran abrumadores, pero ni siendo el hombre que diera luz a su vida =Cosa que dudaba= Dejaría que se quedara con la Joya Alma.

-Si es necesario exterminarlo lo haré, mi trabajo es obtener esa joya a cualquier costo, además no sirve encariñarse con las personas, al final…

_**Siempre alguien saldrá lastimado, es la regla general de la vida**__._

-…y prefiero que sea otro antes que yo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Se removía inquieto en su cama, habían regresado, cambiado y dormido cada uno en su propia habitación, pero desde que había tocado la cama no pegaba el ojo, realmente se sentía cansado, ¡Lo juraba! Pero no podía conciliar el sueño, mejor iba a hablar con Jellal, tal vez y con suerte aun estuviera intentando dormir =Lo dudaba=.

Salió de su habitación descalzo, vestía su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de seda azul marino holgado, hacia frio, lo admitía pero él seguía sintiendo calor por las noches, incluso ahora sentía calor, por eso andaba así, camino hasta salir al comedor, vio con dirección a la izquierda, era el cuarto más alejado, por no decir aislado, nunca se daba la oportunidad de usar esa habitación y eso era lo más extraño, se encogió de hombros, siguió caminado hasta pasar la sala doblo hacia la derecha y camino de frente, paso la habitación que utilizaba Siegrain y siguió hasta la puerta del final, Erza había optado por dormir en la habitación que estaba frente a él.

Toco la puerta, solo se escuchaba silencio y el ruido poco audible de la tele encendida, tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro abriendo la habitación de Jellal, de color blanco y celeste, su habitación era en sí muy ordenada para ser de un hombre, tenia cierto aire japonés que a Natsu le encantaba, en el medio una cama baja, casi llegando el suelo tenia la figura tumbada de Jellal en forma transversal, vestido con un pantalón de pijama parecido al de él pero en color blanco y una toalla sobre sus hombros, la TV frente a la cama prendida en un canal de noticias ¿noticias?

_**¿Jellal ve noticias? **_Natsu se encogió de hombros, no era de su incumbencia saber qué cosas miraba, camino hasta el costado derecho de la cama y la pateo.

-Jellal, tenemos que hablar.

-Mmmm-Es la única respuesta que obtiene de él.

Natsu pateo con más fuerza.

-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Q-Que…qu-que pasa?-Dice sobresaltado mientras intenta =Y vaya que sí lo intentaba=Despejar el sueño-Ah eras tú Natsu-Dice para volver a tumbarse en la cama.

-No puedo dormir Jellal-Dice Natsu sentándose en el piso.

-Que mal por ti amigo, yo si-Dice con voz adormilada.

Natsu volvió a empujarle la cama, llegando a moverlo un poco.

-Natsu-Dice Jellal irritado-¿Te das cuenta de que estoy cansado, con muchísimo sueño y a un paso de golpearte para que me dejes dormir?

-En serio tengo que hablar contigo-Dice Natsu mirándolo seriamente.

Jellal lloriqueo.

-Está bien-Dice ya dejando las bromas-Habla.

-Hay algo que me tiene un poco…

-¿Preocupado?

-Intranquilo.

Jellal abrió un ojo y lo miro.

-¿Que podría ser?

-Es sobre…el ángel.

-Sabía que tenía algo que ver con ese asunto, ¿Te preocupa la mujer?

-No. Si. No sé, bueno, me siento…yo…la verdad…siento como si ya la conociera de antes, como si hoy día no hubiera sido la primera vez que la viera.

-Bueno…no has sido el único-Dice Jellal mientras se voltea boca arriba-Yo también sentí lo mismo, y lo que me entere de ella, me entristeció.

-Entonces no fueron imaginaciones mías-Dice Erza mientras abre la puerta del dormitorio de Jellal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntan los dos.

-Quería hablar con ustedes acerca de esto, pensé que me lo había imaginado pero ya veo que no, yo también sentí lo mismo, un lazo con ella, pero antiguo-Dice sentándose en la cama.

Jellal se quedo pensando, ellos habían sentido un lazo especial con la mujer, recordó que hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando era niño, a su cabeza venían imágenes de una vida, pasada o futura, no lo sabía en aquel entonces y aun ahora tampoco sabía que era.

-Cuando era niño-Empieza Jellal-Mientras meditaba a mi mente venían imágenes muy inquietantes.

-¿Qué clase de imágenes?-Pregunta Natsu.

- Eran imágenes de una vida anterior, pero inexplicablemente aparecían personas parecidas a nosotros…y a ella, las ropas eran diferentes, el aspecto y las aptitudes también, por las ropas puedo decirles que eran de la antigüedad.

-¿Cómo eran?-Pregunta Erza con suavidad.

Jellal medito un poco, se paró sin decir nada y se dirigió a su pequeña biblioteca, cuando regreso a la cama traía consigo un libro grueso, por los colores y el olor que desprendía era bastante añejo.

¿-Para que traes eso?-Pregunta Erza.

-Para que vean lo que yo vi.

Se sentó en la cama y rápidamente abrió el libro, pasaba las hojas con rapidez, paraba y leía un poco y seguía pasándolas hasta que paro y sonrió.

-Aquí esta-Señala un página con 5 personas en el.

Personas bastante particulares, una maga celestial, una maga de reequipamiento, un mago con varios báculos en su espalda, un chico con una bufanda en las manos y un gato azul en la cabeza, y una niña de cabello azul cargando a una gata blanca, todos de hace quinientos años, lo raro de todo esto es que las personas allí tenían cierto parecido con ellos.

-Así fue como nos vi-Dice Jellal.

-Seguro leíste el libro antes y soñaste con ellos-Dice Natsu mirando al chico de la bufanda con curiosidad _**¿Ese es un tatuaje en su brazo?**_

-No Natsu, eso fue lo más extraño, este libro me lo dieron cuando salí de Drepung y las imágenes aparecieron muchos años antes de mi partida.

Erza lo miro con sorpresa, si estas imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de Jellal antes de que el viera el libro, ¿Eran acaso recuerdos?

-¿Quienes son Jellal?-Pregunta Erza consternada.

-Según el libro, son los legendarios guardianes de la Joya Alma, personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas y resguardar la joya de todo peligro-Jellal empieza a ojear las hojas siguientes del libro-Se dice que los cinco sufrieron muchas desgracias antes de tener en su poder a la joya ya que esta se encontraba en las manos de un mago maligno, destruyeron al mago pero en su trayectoria pereció la maga celestial quien dejó en las manos de los restantes guardianes la joya.

-Que trágico-Dice Erza mirando una imagen de la joya-¿Se repetirá esta historia?

-Si en todo caso se repite-Dice Natsu-Debemos encontrar a los dos guardianes que nos faltan y no dejaremos que nadie muera, ya varios han muerto por esta causa-Aprieta los dientes ¿Por qué sentía tanta furia?

Jellal y Erza lo miraron y asintieron seriamente, Jellal se paro y guardo el libro y regreso a su cama.

-Bueno es hora de regresar a mi habitación-Dice Erza parándose.

-Espera Erza-Jellal la tomó de la muñeca-Quiero hablar contigo-Dice seriamente.

Erza lo miro con sorpresa.

-Bueno-Responde con duda.

-Entonces yo me voy-Dice Natsu y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Erza se soltó suavemente de su agarre, la verdad es que estar a solas en la habitación de Jellal la ponía nerviosa y más si él se encontraba sin camisa y su tórax de ensueño se encontraba a la vista, sino hacia algo se desmayaría.

-¿Y que es de lo que quieres hablar?-Pregunta Erza dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, disimulando su nerviosismo.

Jellal la observo moverse, sino la conociera bien diría que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-De nosotros-Dice mientras también se paraba y se dirigía con lentitud hasta Erza.

Ella lo sentía moverse, no lo quería tener cerca, si lo hacía, perdería el control y sus nervios la delatarían y confesaría todo, volvió a moverse hasta sentarse al pie de la cama.

-¿Nosotros?-Pregunta con sorpresa-¿Acaso hay un nosotros?

Jellal la vio moverse hasta los pies de su cama, sonrió mentalmente, si estaba nerviosa, su paso la delataba, aunque fuera calmado y sereno era levemente más rápido de lo normal, el volteo y se apoyo en la biblioteca que tenia, no la atormentaría, permanecería un poco lejos.

-Bueno yo quisiera que hubiera uno-Dice Jellal mientras se cruza de brazos y la mira.

Erza se quedo sorprendida ¿Acaso quería que entre ellos naciera una relación? Sonrió con ironía, él la miro y frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Quieres tener algo conmigo?-Habla Erza con aquella sonrisa-¿Algo serio? ¿Algo en lo que no te metas con otras mujeres y solo estés conmigo?

Jellal frunció completamente el ceño ¿no le creía?, es verdad que estuvo con muchas mujeres=Y créanme cuando digo muchas=Y que debido a eso le dieron fama de mujeriego, pero ¿Cómo era posible que no le creyera?

-Pues sí, eso quiero.

Erza rió con un deje de amargura ¿Es que acaso no le importaban sus sentimientos?

-Debes de estar bromeando ¿Tú serme fiel?

-¿Es acaso tan malo que quiera estar contigo y serte fiel?-Dice Jellal molesto.

-Tú no conoces el significado de la palabra fidelidad, eres incapaz de sentir eso por alguien.

A Jellal le dolieron esas palabras ¿Tan poca estima le tenía?, no le contesto, no quería herirla, aunque ella ya lo hubiera hecho con él.

-Bueno ya que la situación esta aclarada, me voy a mi habitación-Dice Erza parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando la estaba abriendo una mano la cerro de golpe y lo sintió detrás de ella, no quiso voltearse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunta ella con cierta molestia.

-¿No quieres que este contigo Erza?-Pregunta el con suavidad-¿No quieres sentir mis besos y mis caricias?-Pregunta pegándose al cuerpo de ella.

Erza tembló por la cercanía de él y por las imágenes que invadieron su mente.

Jellal la sintió temblar, sonrió levemente, ella podía decir una cosa pero su cuerpo le respondía de otra.

-¿No quieres sentir mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo, así como ahora? ¿No quieres sentir como mis labios recorren tu cuerpo, en una caricia lenta degustándome con tu sabor?

Erza casi se desmaya.

-NO-Responde con fuerza recuperando la poca cordura que le queda, asiendo con fuerza la manija de la puerta, sintió la mano suave de él posándose encima de su mano, acariciándola con suavidad.

-No me mientas Erza-Dice acercándose a su oído-Tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario-susurra pegándose completamente al cuerpo de ella.

-Podré desearte-Dice ella tragando saliva duramente, sintiendo el cuerpo de él pegado sensualmente al suyo-Pero ni por todo el deseo del mundo estaré contigo.

-¿Por qué Erza?-Pregunta el casi con dolor, la sensualidad había abandonado su voz.

Erza sintió el cambio y armándose de valor le contesto.

-Por qué te amo y no confío en ti-Y rápidamente abre la puerta y sale de allí.

Jellal se quedo apoyado en ella, cerró los ojos y una sonrisa llena de tristeza afloro en ella ¿Qué puede ser más doloroso que el que la persona que amas no confié en ti? Porque él le amaba y con locura pero ella jamás le creería, y eso hacía que su corazón doliese.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Ámsterdam- Holanda

Caminaba con tranquilidad por el Keizersgracht, la verdad es que disfrutaba de la caminata, el clima era muy parecido al de Londres y eso lo encontraba reconfortante. Hacía muy pocos minutos había llegado a Holanda, la verdad es que estaba aburrida del jaleo provocado, no había parado de viajar para encontrar al maldito de Sting, si solo se hubiera quedado en NY las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para todos.

-Pero siempre hay algo para impedirlo-Dice acomodándose más el abrigo de terciopelo color negro, los tacones altos repiqueteando por aquellos suelos de cemento, según el informe que le había pedido a chacal Sting frecuentaba el _Red Light District_ o como el común lo conocía, el barrio rojo, se lo imaginaba, Sting era de esos tipos, le gustaban del dinero, las mujeres y el sexo.

No era diferente que los demás hombres, todos iguales.

-Que fastidio.

Ya era de noche, no hace mucho tiempo había estado en NY y era muy temprano, por consecuencia aquí debía o estar anocheciendo o ya estar de noche, y eso le molestaba aun mas, tenía que trabajar buscando a un estúpido hambriento de dinero y poder cuando podía estar disfrutando de las noches frías de Londres.

Estuvo caminado poco tiempo hasta que pudo ver las luces rojas y llamativas de aquel lugar, un canal la dividía en dos, la gente pasaba sin sorprenderse de lo que veía en los escaparates, mujeres estaban paradas ofreciendo a los transeúntes sus favores sexuales, con ropa interior sexy y provocativa, de colores, rojos, negros, blancos, etc.

A ella esto tampoco le llamaba la atención, había visto muchas cosas en su vida para sorprenderse de esto, según chacal Sting era asiduo de la segunda casa del lado derecho, camino con tranquilidad acercándose al lugar mencionado, la cuarta chica empezando a contar de la izquierda, segundo nivel era a la cual Sting siempre elegía, las demás la miraron y siguieron ofreciéndose a ella, las miro con una sonrisa irónica, entro al recinto y un hombre en el recibidor la atendió.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿A cuál de las muchachas desea?-Pregunta el hombre en un tono amable, por su apariencia no podía tener menos de 60 años.

-No vengo por ninguna de las mujeres de afuera-Responde Lucy con serenidad, sin alterarse por haberla insinuado lesbiana.

-Oh-Dice el hombre sorprendido-Entonces ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Vengo a buscar a mi marido señor-Dice serena-Se llama Sting Eucliffe.

El hombre frente a ella palideció.

-N-No tenemos a ni-ningún hombre llamado a-así aquí, señora, po-por favor retírese.

Lucy lo miro serena y fríamente.

-Señor, no se lo estoy pidiendo, vengo siguiendo a mi esposo aquí durante meses, no le hare ningún escándalo, solo quiero que vea que yo lo sé y pedirle la anulación, ahora deje de mentir y muéstreme en donde está.

El hombre frente a ella se vio un poco aliviado.

-E-Esta bien señora-Dice buscando unas llaves dentro de su cajón-Tenga-Le da unas llaves de color rojo con un numero en ella, 453.

-¿Esta es la habitación?-Pregunta ella.

-Sí, cuarto nivel mano derecha.

-Gracias señor-Y le regalo una sonrisa fría.

Camino con parsimonia hasta las escaleras, sus tacones resonaban en la estancia, escuchaba música, el rechinar de algunas camas, junto con gemidos roncos y llenos de placer, siguió subiendo hasta el piso 4, se dirigió a la mano izquierda y siguió caminado con tranquilidad, llego a la habitación y podía escuchar el rechinar de una cama y los gemidos quedos de una mujer, junto con los roncos de un hombre.

Abrió la puerta y ellos ni se inmutaron, la mujer yacía a horcajadas encima de Sting dándole la espalda con sus manos apoyada en las rodillas de él, cabalgando al hombre con vigorosidad, aumentando su ritmo, el tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cintura de aquella pelirroja, impulsando también los movimientos de ella.

Lucy observo la habitación ignorando a la pareja copulando y vio una silla pegada a la pared, en el rincón más oscuro, se abrió el abrigo, lo dejo en la parte trasera de la silla y se sentó, cruzo las piernas y cogió una revista que estaba en el piso, ojeo sin interés y hablo.

-¿Demoraras mucho Sting?-Es la pregunta que hace mientras mira la revista.

La mujer se detuvo de súbito, había escuchado hablar a la tipa que estaba sentada en su silla de espera, más parecida a un sillón, pero no había entendido nada de su idioma.

Sin embargo Sting se tenso al principio, abrió sus ojos y dirigió sus orbes a la figura sentada sensualmente en aquella silla, no podía observarla bien pero reconocería su voz en cualquier sitio.

-¿Wie is? **(¿Quién es?)**-Pregunta la mujer con cautela.

Sting sonrió ante el tono de voz de ella, al menos sabía que Layla era de cuidado.

-Iedereen, nog met de jouwe **(Nadie, sigue con lo tuyo)**-Le responde el instándola a seguir.

La mujer siguió mirando a Lucy con cautela, la veía ojear su revista sin interés, tampoco los observaba y eso le fastidiaba.

-Maar… **(Pero…)**

-¡Volgt! **(¡Sigue!)**-Y la volvió a penetrar con dureza, la mujer gimió y siguió cabalgándolo ignorando al visita inesperada.

-Que…aahh…te trae…por…aquí-Sting entre gemidos, mirándola de frente.

Lucy lo miro, el sintió su mirada.

-Lo sabes perfectamente-Dice ella con frialdad-¿En donde esta?

Sting rio entre gemido ahogados.

-Deja…que…sneller**(mas rápido)**…deja que…termine-Dice y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la fuerza que estaba empleando la prostituta.

Lucy apretó los dientes, ¿Que esperase? Estaba muy equivocado, saco su arma y le disparo a la prostituta.

-Ya terminaste, ahora ¿En donde esta?-Dice ella apuntándole a él.

Sting se quedo helado, había volteado para ver a Layla mientras llegaba al orgasmo cuando la vio sacar una 9 mm con silenciador y disparo dejando muerta a la chica encima de él.

Sabía que era alguien de cuidado pero no pensaba que era para tanto, se quito con asco a la mujer de encima, se quito el preservativo y se paró de la cama totalmente desnudo.

-¿Tenias que matarla?-Pregunta con frustración.

-Tengo algo de prisa así que dime en donde demonios esta-Dice ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Era apuesto, no lo iba a discutir, sus cabellos rubios hacían una combinación excelente con su cuerpo musculoso y bronceado, de 1.80 m aproximadamente, a Sting se le consideraba como todo un donjuán, hurgonamente en su brazo izquierdo llevaba una marca blanca que, según él, era de nacimiento, nada exagerada, podía pasar como un pequeño tatuaje, decía el que significaba juventud, algo pretensioso dado que su imperiosa juventud no le duraría por siempre.

**"**_**Y tampoco durara mucho si no se da prisa"**_

Sting cogió los calzoncillos y los pantalones, se los puso y miro con algo de pena el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¿Sabes? Es difícil encontrar mujeres complacientes-Dice Sting chasqueando los dientes.

-No me importa-Dice Lucy con frialdad-¿En donde esta?-Pregunta apretando los dientes.

Sting la miro y sonrió.

-Primero terminaré de vestirme.

Lucy de un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba delante de él apuntándole directamente a la yugular.

-Claro si no te molesta-Dice el levantando las manos a ambos lados con una sonrisa.

-Sí me molesta y mucho-Dice mirándolo con sus fríos ojos-Dime..en donde..está.

-Déjame al menos ponerme la camisa y mis zapatos gatita, no puedo ir así por ahí con este tremendo frío-Dice sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Te lo demuestro?

-Bien, juro que te daré la pieza si dejas que termine de vestirme.

Lucy no dejaba de apuntarlo y lo seguía mirando fijamente, Sting sentía como si estuviera hurgando en su cabeza y eso lo hizo sentirse más nervioso.

-¡Lo juro!

Lucy presiono con más fuerza el cañón contra la garganta de Sting.

-Apúrate-Y seguido regresa a sentarse a la silla a mirarlo implacable.

Era sexy, jodidamente sensual y extremadamente peligrosa, su combinación preferida, pero ni por todo el dinero del mundo estaba dispuesto a morir por las manos de aquel ángel siniestro, sonrió, sabia jugar con fuego y como provocar a los enemigos, como robar y como obtener ganancias de las malversaciones de gente sin un ápice de inteligencia, pero también sabía cuando había que retirarse y cuando había perdido, cuando retroceder para poder atacar con fuerza, en este caso había perdido, definitivamente Layla no iba a tener piedad de él si no le entregaba aquella pieza, ya había perdido tres por su culpa, ella no lo sabía y prefería que tampoco lo supiera, era alguien sucio para el dinero pero protegería a su hermano con su propia vida si así lo requería el destino, mientras tanto aprovecharía de las ocasiones que le concedía la vida, así como las oportunidades.

La observo de reojo, seguía observándolo con crueldad como si estuviera sopesando las opciones de su muerte, tal vez cual seria las más cruel, tortuosa y larga, volvió a sonreír, habían tenido sus altercados pero ella al final siempre lo dejaba con vida, afortunadamente había podido sentir aquel cuerpo de ensueño cuando la conoció por primera vez, claro que no hicieron el amor pero había sentido su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de él, aahhh con tan solo el recuerdo se excitaba, sin embargo ella no dejo que la tocara, lo durmió y se llevo la pieza que le había mostrado, tiempo después se la volvió a encontrar pero la situación era diferente, ella lo estaba apuntando con el cañón de una HK usp 45, un arma sencilla pero a juego con el odio de sus ojos, después de allí sus encuentros siempre fueron casi iguales, eran pistolas, fusiles, cuchillos y etc, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido amenazado por ella.

Pero claro, de él solo había obtenido información y 6 piezas sumando la que le daría ahora serian 7, creía que por eso siempre lo dejaba con vida, porque sabía que obtendría información siempre de él.

Le era útil.

Sonrió con placer.

Le hacía falta.

Aahhh que maravilloso era el mundo, le volvió la mirada sin restricciones con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

-Listo.

Lucy se paro con elegancia y cogió su abrigo, se lo puso y escondió su arma.

-Vamos.

Y salieron de aquella habitación escarlata.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

New York-Casa de los guardianes.

Habían pasado varios días, por no decir una semana completa, los magos sabios habían dicho que no les llamarían hasta que ellos se hubieran recuperado del shock, pero no necesitaron más que un par de horas de sueño para recuperarse y aceptar la situación y después de eso intentaron encontrar algún rastro del ángel, algo que la delatara, aunque sea una pequeña huella, pero no habían tenido éxito, nada de nada, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Algo debía estar pasando, seguro el ángel estaba de caza y ellos estaban allí esperando la llamada de los sabios para recuperar piezas mientras que ella seguramente ya tendría algunas en su poder.

Natsu se tumbo frustrado en el sillón de la sala, las cosas en la casa tampoco estaban tan bien que digamos, hace una semana atrás, después de que él se había ido de la habitación de Jellal, porque él tenía que hablar con Erza seguro de sus sentimientos, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, el se lo esperaba pero no de esa manera, el ambiente entre ellos era tirante, Erza no le dirigía ni la mirada y Jellal salía largamente por las noches, no sabía a dónde pero sí que llegaba tardísimo y Erza estaba mas y mas enfadada y triste por eso, no se metería, ese era un asunto de dos pero le molestaba enormemente que, dos personas que estaban obviamente enamoradas la una de la otra no se comportaran como adultos civilizados y hablaran claro de una vez por todas.

Una puerta abrirse lo interrumpió, fijo su vista en el reloj 11:45 PM y miro quien entraba, era Jellal con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Traigo noticias, llama a…Erza, es algo importante-Dice Jellal mientras se quita su chaqueta.

Natsu lo observo por un instante y negó con la cabeza, se paro del sillón y fue en busca de Erza, antes hubiera sido Jellal en persona quien fuera a su habitación prácticamente volando, pero ahora…bueno ya no pensaría en ello, fue a su cuarto y la llamo, toco suavemente la puerta y la voz de Erza le respondió.

-¿Quien?

-Soy yo, Jellal nos llama, trae noticias.

Un silencio se produjo, Natsu se encogió de hombros, pensó que ya no le respondería así que se giro para regresar, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió, vio que era Erza vestida con su ropa de yoga.

-Vamos-Dice ella con serenidad.

Se dirigieron a la sala en donde estaba Jellal mirando por la ventana ausentemente, cuando los sintió se volteo a verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual hizo sonrojar a Erza quien rápidamente volteo para que no la vieran.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunta Natsu-¿Cuales son las noticias?

-Siéntense-Dice Jellal con amabilidad.

Erza y Natsu obedecieron con prisa, lo miraron atentamente.

-Como se abran podido dar cuenta eh estado saliendo por las noches últimamente y regresado un poco tarde.

-¿Nos estas llamando para contarnos tus aventuras amorosas?-Pregunta Erza molesta y celosa.

Jellal la miro dolido y un poco molesto.

-Si me dejaras terminar podría decir para lo que los he llamado.

Erza callo furiosa, cuando se molesta da miedo por lo que Natsu optó por apartarse un poco de ella.

-Bueno y por lo visto has averiguado algo,¿No?-Pregunta Natsu tratando de cortar la tensión.

-La verdad es que la espera de los magos sabios me tenia impaciente así que empecé a indagar por las noches.

-Como el ángel caza tarde entonces salías tarde, y ¿Que fue lo encontraste?

-Un lugar del cual nunca habríamos sospechado, un karaoke, se dice que el ángel va allí a recabar información de un tal chacal, el no trabaja para nadie solo para quien le paga bien.

-Me imagino que será Zeref, ¿Cierto?

-No solo él, varios le pagan para que suelte información de la joya, pero al parecer su lealtad esta mas consigo mismo que con los demás.

-¿Porque?

-No suelta información por una miserable paga, sino por una que te haría por lo menos vivir cómodamente 100 vidas juntas, además de la protección del ángel y del respeto de todos los del bajo mundo.

-Me imagino que ya ellos sabrán la apariencia del ángel.

-Solo chacal.

-¿Como lo hace?

-No es tonta, no es la única mujer que habla con él, además te recuerdo que todos creen que es un hombre, y como ya te dije no es tonta, sabe cuando hablar con él para no levantar sospechas, créeme, eh estado ahí todas estas noches y no hay nada que la delate, pareciera que no es la primera vez que oculta su rastro.

-Vaya, si que has estado investigando.

-La espera me estaba volviendo loco, no sé qué habrás estado pensando pero mis noches no han sido de placer y lujuria-Dice Jellal mirando de reojo a Erza, ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada y con la cara tan roja como su cabello-Bueno tenemos que irnos-Dice este.

-¿A dónde?-Pregunta Natsu.

-Al Fairy Tail.

-¿A dónde?-Habla por primera vez Erza.

-Al karaoke.

-¿Por qué?-Vuelve a preguntar Erza.

Jellal la miro fijamente.

-Dicen que hoy va el ángel.

-¿No ah estado yendo toda la semana?-Pregunta Natsu.

-Sí, pero esta vez no va a ir a relajarse, sino a buscar información de chacal.

-Bien, si no hay más remedio, vamos-Dice Natsu.

-Cámbiate amigo, no querrás dar una mala impresión ¿Cierto?

Natsu se miro el pantalón plomo de deporte viejo con agujeros en las rodillas, su polo blanco sucio y sus zapatillas ya desgastadas.

-Sí, creo que iré a ponerme algo más decente.

-Yo también-Duce Erza-En 5 estaré lista-Y se va apresuradamente.

Jellal la vio salir deprisa y dio un largo suspiro

-Ya habla con ella de una vez por todas, me crispan los nervios-Dice Natsu mientras se va por la misa dirección de Erza, Jellal sonrió triste.

-No es tan fácil-Dice en un susurro poco audible.

Después de 10 minutos los tres salían de aquella casa con dirección al tan mentado karaoke, Jellal vestía pantalones color azul desteñido, la misma chaqueta que se había quitado de color blanco y zapatillas azules.

Erza vestía pantalones pitillo color negro y sandalias de tacón alto de mismo color, una blusa de color rojo pálido que se ajustaba en su estrecha cintura y la cubría una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro.

Natsu vestía jeans negros, chaqueta de motociclista y zapatillas negras, iba lo más sencillo posible, estaba cansado y hoy con suerte verían al ángel, además si había acción quería estar lo más cómodo posible.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles bulliciosas y alborotadas de Time Square, cruzaron la calle y siguieron su camino hasta el karaoke Fairy Tail, no era un simple karaoke como los que había en Japón, oh no, este era un señor karaoke, grande y ostentoso, ya comprendía porque Jellal le había dicho que se cambiase, entraron al karaoke, un hombre corpulento les impedía el paso.

-¡Hey Elfman!-saludo Miroku al hombre.

El hombre es corpulento, unos 2 metros por lo menos, cabello blanco, su expresión denotaba que estaba molesto por algo, pero la expresión del hombre cambio radicalmente a una alegre y amistosa cuando Jellal lo saludo.

-¡Hey Jellal! ¿Traes compañía?-Dice este mirando a Erza y Natsu.

-Así es compañero.

-Pasen tranquilos.

La gente en la fila reclamo.

-¡Hey hermano! ¡Llevamos horas aquí!-Le grita uno.

-Lo siento compañero-Contesta Natsu con una sonrisa-Así son las influencias.

Entraron al local y Erza junto con Inuyasha quedaron boquiabiertos, el lugar era todo lo que ellos no habían imaginado, mesas elegantes por todo el lugar, una gran barra iluminada tenuemente por una luz amarilla que daba la sensación de calidez y en el centro un gran escenario, iluminado por completo ya que las presentaciones todavía no habían comenzado, podías ver a los músicos afinando sus instrumentos y a las coristas leyendo los pedidos que habían en la noche, estaban vestidas elegantemente con pantalones de vestir que se apreciaban eran de seda color beige y blusas blancas también de seda a juego con unas sandalias de tacón no muy altas de color blanco, Jellal los situó en uno de los privados que estaban libres, teniendo una buena vista del escenario, barras y las mesas en aquel lugar.

-Vaya, si que has investigado el lugar-Dice Natsu admirando a las personas allí.

-Estuve revisando cada uno de los sitios y halle este privado, el cual tiene la mejor vista de todos.

-¿A sí?-Pregunta Erza mirando también a su alrededor.

Jellal la observo con una sonrisa.

-Todos tienen diferentes vistas pero este tenía, se podría decir, la panorámica.

Vieron que subía un hombre robusto y estaba…¿Maquillado?

-Buenas noches señores y señoras, bienvenidos todos y cada uno al karaoke Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Bob y soy su presentador esta noche-Se escuchan los aplausos del público-Es un honor servirles y presentar a nuestra primera cantante, su nombre es Juli.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, al parecer el público solo aplaudía por compromiso, una jovencita se acerco a ellos, de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada también rojiza, su piel blanca como la leche y vestida con el que podría ser el uniforme del lugar.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Evergreen, ¿En que puedo servirles?-La voz suave y educada de la chica les dio a entender que era camarera, aunque claro, por su cara, se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar así.

-Hola Evergreen-Dice Natsu con una sonrisa seductora-¿Que tienes para nosotros?

La muchacha se sonrojo.

-Esta es la carta señores, pidan lo que gusten.

Erza miro la carta y se decidió por un margarita, Jellal se pidió un brandy y Natsu pidió un whisky.

-Gracias primor-Dice Natsu guiñándole un ojo.

-Natsu nunca te había visto así-Dice Erza sorprendida.

Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un hombre soltero y en busca de oportunidades cuando no está trabajando.

-Sí pero pensé que cierto personaje te tenia de cabeza-Dice Jellal.

-Lo hace pero no hoy-Dice con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Escucharon aplausos nuevamente y una mujer vestida con unos sencillos jeans celestes y blusa roja subió, de blanca piel y cabellos negros, amarrados a una coleta y con un antifaz de color ojo, se paro frente al microfono y las luces bajaron hasta estar en un blanco casi beige, dándole un toque cálido, la mujer empezó a cantar.

**_Ella 'sa cansa'o de tirar la toalla__  
__se va quitando poco a poco telarañas_**

Erza levanto la vista, la letra le resulto un poco extraña y ciertamente le dio mucha curiosidad, algunas veces ella también se cansaba de rendirse y quería luchar por ser alguien mejor.

**_No ha dormido esta noche pero no está cansada__  
__no mira ningún espejo pero se siente to' guapa_**

Ella escucho la letra, sonrió.

**_Hoy ella sa puesto color en las pestañas__  
__hoy le gusta su sonrisa, no se siente una extraña__  
__hoy sueña lo que quiere sin preocuparse por nada__  
__hoy es una mujé que se da cuenta de su alma_**

**"Que se da cuenta de su alma"** Erza volvió a sonreír

Mientras ella escuchaba la letra de la canción, Jellal la observaba de reojo y veía como Erza sonreía ante la letra de la canción, tal vez ella intentaría algo como lo decía la letra, rió.

**_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ti__  
__que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño__  
__hoy vas a comprender__  
__que el miedo se puede romper con un solo portazo._**

Evergreen regreso con las bebidas y Natsu volvió a guiñarle el ojo, la camarera casi tropieza, dejo las bebidas y se fue presurosa, Natsu soltó una leve risilla, Jellal solo movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**_Hoy vas a hacer reír__  
__porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto, de ser llanto…__  
__hoy vas a conseguir__  
__reírte hasta de ti y ver que lo has logrado…_**

Siguieron escuchando la letra de aquella alegre canción, Jellal comenzó a observar el lugar como cada noche, ya había localizado a chacal y lo veía conversando con varias personas, nadie sospechoso.

-Hey Natsu, Erza ese de ahí es chacal-Dice Jellal mirando al hombre de apariencia tranquila y hasta amigable de cabellera rubia y de bigote, se encontraba en la barra hablando con un hombre corpulento, lo reconocieron rápidamente, era Elfman, los dos hablaban pero nada sospechoso, después chacal le daba una palmada en el hombro y Elfman se volvía a ir.

-Se ve bastante indefenso, ¿Estás seguro de que ese es chacal?-Pregunta Erza algo insegura.

-Si-Responde Jellal tranquilo-Es el.

Escucharon los aplausos y vieron que la mujer en el escenario sonreía y agradecía, se bajo no sin antes pasarle el micrófono al presentador.

-Bien señores esa fue Juli, ahora nuestra siguiente cantante a quien todos estaban esperando.

Los tres observaron que el ambiente cambio, de uno aburrido y casi hastiado a uno ansioso e impaciente.

-¿Lo sabías Jellal?-Pregunta Natsu extrañado.

-No, llevo viniendo aquí tres días, lo encontré gracias a un rumor.

-Recibamos a nuestro ángel de ensueño, con ustedes la señorita Orland.

El público aplaudió con gran entusiasmo y fervor, vítores se escuchaban con bastante vehemencia, al parecer la tal Orland era asidua al local, aunque eso de ángel había llamado la atención de los presentes.

Del fondo de aquel escenario vieron salir a una exuberante mujer vestida con un refinado y costoso vestido largo color negro, tan largo que dejaba tras de sí una pequeña cola, caminaba con elegancia y sensualidad, con una abertura en el costado hasta mitad del muslo, era strapless y en su níveo cuello colgaba una gargantilla delicada de diamantes, acompañada de sus pendientes a juego que brillaban con las luces del escenario, sus cabellos rubios estaban amarrados elegantemente en un moño que dejaba algunas hebras caer con gracia y elegancia por sus delicados hombros, curiosamente también llevaba un antifaz, como la participante anterior, solo que era de color negro, a leguas notabas que era de seda y sencilla, la máscara dejaba a la vista unos seductores labios color carmesí, adornados con una sonrisa sensual.

Todos los hombres allí quedaron embobados por la belleza de aquella mujer y las mujeres sentían envidia de las curvas perfectas de aquella mujer, Jellal y Natsu estaban afectados por la belleza de aquella mujer, hasta que Erza los hizo despertar de su estupor golpeándoles la cabeza.

-Dejen de mirarla embobados, ¿No han notado que la participante anterior también llevaba mascara?

Jellal reacciono.

-Es cierto-Dice este meditando las palabras-Hace dos días no lo hacían, sin embargo desde ayer usan estos antifaces.

Vieron que Natsu aún no reaccionaba.

-¡Hey amigo despierta!-Dice Jellal mirándolo burlonamente-Al menos ponte babero.

Natsu lo miro feo.

-Ja ja muy gracioso.

Escucharon pronto el sonido suave y sensual de una guitarra sonando y dirigieron su vista al escenario, vieron como la mujer se acercaba lentamente al micrófono situado en el medio del escenario, una de sus delicadas manos toco el micrófono, con suavidad y sensualidad, las suaves notas de su voz se dejaron escuchar.

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Hay en mi corazón una inquietud__  
__Hoy te veo tan distante_**

Natsu sentía como si aquella mujer se lo susurrara al oído, su suave voz, con un toque de angustia lo conmovía, sentía esas palabras en su corazón.

**_Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor__  
__De repente tu cambiaste__  
__Hoy insegura estoy__  
__El estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir_**

Él lo sentía, sentía que le transmitía su angustia, que no la dejara.

**_Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente__  
__Y me quede sin saber qué hacer_**

**_Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien_**

**_Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar_**

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

Ella estiro su brazo suavemente, como queriendo retener algo y moviendo sus caderas suavemente al compás de la música, la guitarra se dejo oír.

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Aaaahh_**

**_No sé por qué ha cambiado tu actitud_**

**_Ojala que todo sea un error_**

**_No quiero comprobar que te perdí_**

**_Ni que muestro amor se acabe_**

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la mujer le dirigió suavemente su vista y sintió como si le suplicara que se quedara con él.

**_Oigo una voz que se hunde en mí_**

**_Que me vuelve a repetir_**

**_Lo que no quiero oír_**

Ella volvió la mirada al público restante y siguió moviéndose suavemente, ella solo lo había mirado por un momento nada significante, simplemente fue eso, una mirada, nada perturbador ni revelador, sin embargo su corazón latió con fuerza cuando una frase de la canción se quedo en el **"nuestro amor se acabe"**

**_Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente__  
__Y me quede sin saber qué hacer_**

**_Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien_**

**_Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar_**

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

La guitarra volvió a sonar suavemente envolviendo a todos con su ritmo, junto con las castañuelas, el ritmo era cautivante.

**_Hoy insegura estoy_**

**_El estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir, oh, oh_**

Su mirada reflejaba el dolor de la perdida que sufriría sin su amado, la mujer o era muy buena actriz o ya había perdido a alguien amado.

**_Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente__  
__Y me quede (me quede) sin saber qué hacer (sin saber que hacer)_**

**_Yo te conozco y sé (te conozco) que algo no anda bien_**

**_Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar_**

**_Que fue el beso del finaaaaaaal_**

**_Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente__  
__Y me quede sin saber qué hacer_**

**_Yo te conozco y sé (te conozco bien) que algo no anda bien_**

**_Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar (no quiero imaginar)_**

**_Que fue el beso_**

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

Sus caderas se movían con sensualidad y suavidad, sus manos acariciaban levemente el micro.

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

_**Que fue el beso** _

Tan suave y tierna como se fue tornando su voz, así también lo fueron sus movimientos, una caricia sutil, como la de una amante despidiéndose.

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

**_Que fue el beso del final_**

El sonido suave de la guitarra y las castañuelas resonaron el hasta el final de aquella canción, mientras aquella mujer paraba de bailar y sonreía seductoramente al público, quién se paro y ovaciono a la mujer, lanzaron rosas rojas al escenario, ella cogió una al vuelo y la olio, un hombre de cabellera azabache se acerco a ella, le cogió de la mano y se la beso con galantería, le quito la rosa de la otra mano y le ofreció un ramillete pequeño pero carísimo de rosas negras, ella lo miro y una sonrisa lenta fue apareciendo en sus labios, las tomo y se agacho para darle un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Natsu al ver toda aquella escena sintió un calor en las venas, se sentía como la furia, avasallante y aplastante, se extendía, apretó la mandíbula de tal manera que sus compañeros temieron que se rompiese la quijada.

-Natsu-Le habla Erza-Tranquilízate.

-Si-Le dice Jellal-No te tienes porque poner así, tu no la conoces la acabas de ver en el escenario, estamos aquí por el ángel Natsu.

Este despertó de su furia, tenían razón, estaban aquí por asuntos importantes, además acababa de ver a aquella mujer, no debía de sentir esa furia irascible ni esos celos intensos.

-Sí, mejor continuemos-Dice Natsu tomando un trago largo de su whisky-¿Alguna novedad?

-Nada-Dice Jellal mientras toma un trago de su brandy-Mientras ella cantaba en el escenario nadie se movió de sus asientos, incluido chacal.

-Es como si…los dominara a todos-La voz de Erza se va desvaneciendo.

Abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¡Es ella!-Dice a unísono y se paran en seguida, miraron al escenario y vieron que ella ya no estaba y menos el hombre del ramillete de rosas, en su lugar estaba el presentador tratando de callar a la audiencia.

-¡¿Como no nos dimos cuenta?!-Erza habla mientras busca desesperadamente la entrada a los camerinos.

-Fácil-Contesta cortante Natsu-De la misma manera en que nadie se da cuenta, nos encandila con su voz.

-Pues vaya que le resulta-Le contesta Jellal mientras ve una puerta detrás de la barra-¿Será ese un acceso?-Pregunta señalando con la cabeza.

Erza y Natsu voltearon a verla, el bartender servía con calma algunos tragos de colores muy llamativos, se acercaron a paso rápido.

El hombre los observo con gentileza.

-Hola me llamo Bora, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-Pregunta mientras deja de lado las bebidas y otra camarera se las llevaba.

-Bueno hemos, quedado hechizados con la voz de la belleza del escenario-Dice Jellal con una sonrisa sexy.

-¡Oh si! Orland siempre nos deja embobados a todos cuando viene-Dice el bartender con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras toma un vaso y lo seca, como si le hubiesen prendido un foco los miro-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Vieron que el hombre los miraba con recelo, si ellos decían que querían buscarla lo más lógico es que los rechazaran, si no encontraban una excusa rápido se verían sospechosos, más de lo que ya estaban siendo, Natsu vio que chacal se metía por detrás del escenario con dirección a la izquierda, le paso la voz a Erza, ésta a su vez hizo una leve señal para llamar la atención de Jellal que entendió al instante.

-Pues nada, ¿Usted sabe si podría concertarme una cita con ella? usted la vio, está que arde-Dice Jellal con una sonrisa en su rostro, el bartender lo miro y sonrió.

-Pues lo siento amigo, al parecer la palomita ya fue cazada.

-¿Que si?-Respondió Jellal mientras veía que sus amigos iban en otra dirección-Pues que pena, mire me voy, déjele unos saludos de un admirador nuevo-Y se va siguiendo a sus amigos.

-¿Gray que pretendes dándome un ramo de flores tan miserable?-Dice Lucy mientras lo ve sonreír de costado.

Este era una de las pocas personas que decían ser sus amigos, aunque a él también se lo había advertido ella no quería a nadie y menos tener amigos, solo eran una carga y al parecer este hombre nunca le entendía, sus ojos negros brillaron con humor.

-Mí adorada Lucy no tenía más dinero, ¿Sabes? Las rosas negras son más caras.

Sabia su nombre por puro error, y eso fue gracias a Loke, que la salvo de una muerte segura llamándola por su nombre, o bueno el nombre que le dio el señor Zeref.

Lucy camino por su camarín, dejo el ramillete en un florero pequeño, se dirigió al pequeño armario que tenia y saco unos jeans sencillos negros pegados, saco un top que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo también de color negro y un par de sandalias de tacón alto amarradas a los tobillos, Gray la observaba apoyado en el tocador.

-Mujer contigo todo es de color negro, ¿Cierto?-Dice con esa voz masculina que poseía.

Lucy lo miro con su típica frialdad.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

Gray se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Ninguno, se te ve más sexy.

Lucy iba a replicarle pero algo la hizo callar, se puso en alerta, Gray la observo y también se puso en guardia.

-Maldición-Masculla ella entre dientes, comenzó a desvestirse, se quito el vestido y lo tiro en el piso, quedando en un brasear de encaje negro translucido y un tanga a juego, Gray se quedo boquiabierto, se paro derecho y recapacito, ¿Lucy estaba fuera de control?

-¿Lucy…que haces?

No le respondió seguía trabajando con rapidez, vio que se quitaba los tacones y deshacía la cama que había en medio de aquel camarín, arrugó las sabanas como si alguien hubiera dormido allí, se acerco a él y le quito el blaisser, lo dejo encima del tocador, le desató la corbata dejándola sobre sus hombros, le desabrocho los 5 primeros botones de su camisa y se la saco de sus pantalones, le desabrocho los puños y se los arrugo, Gray seguía mirándola sin entender.

-¿Que sucede?

-Se están acercando-Le contesta Lucy mientras se quita el brasear y se acuesta en la cama boca abajo tapándose solo el trasero, dejando solo al descubierto su espalda y sus piernas que estaban levantadas y cruzadas relajadamente.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los guardianes.

Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Que hacen aquí?

Lucy lo miro como si fuera estúpido.

-¿Tú qué crees? Ya se acercan, recuerda aparentamos un matrimonio y acabamos de hacer el amor, ¿Ahora ya entendiste?-Dice acomodándose sobre sus codos, apoyándose en sus dos manos.

Gray sonrió de medio lado, se apoyo relajadamente y levanto su mano derecha para amarrarse el puño con la izquierda.

-¿Así que este es tu juego Layla?-Dice con voz sensual adentrándose en su papel.

Vio como se efectuó el cambio en Lucy, dejando de lado a la asesina para convertirse en una mujer apasionada que ha sido saciada, su mirada brillaba, su sonrisa te enardecía, su cuerpo te enloquecía, en fin esta era su _**otra cara**__._

-Así es querido-Ronronea ella suavemente.

Pero su conversación se interrumpió gracias a que la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando a Lucy y Gray realmente sorprendidos.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen acá?-Pregunta Lucy con un deje de molestia y sorpresa a los recién llegados.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, las canciones que cantaron Juli y Lucy son: el tema de** **Bebe "Ella" y el tema de Cristina Aguilera "El beso del final"**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**El meu destí ets tu  
(Mi destino eres tú)**

**Capitulo 4…El principio del fin.**

* * *

-Muy buena idea Natsu, simplemente genial-Dice Erza mientras camina molesta delante de ellos.

-¿Factor sorpresa no? Nosotros resultamos los sorprendidos-Dice Jellal mientras niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa pequeña aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Los tres pensamos que ella era ángel, si?-Contesta Natsu molesto.

-Sí, pero te dijimos que esperaras un poco-Le responde Erza molesta a punto de golpearlo.

-Que iba yo a saber que estaba con su marido en el camarín, además se supone que la encontraríamos planeando con chacal no desnuda en su cama después de retozar con su marido-Le responde Natsu aun más molesto que antes.

-¿Estas celoso Natsu?-Le pica Jellal.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy enfadado porque no encontramos nada!

Erza volteo a verlo de manera irónica como diciendo "¿A sí? ¿Que mas?" Jellal le hecho una mirada divertida diciendo "Que buuueeen mentiroso eres"

-¡Je!

Fue lo único que Natsu podía decir al respecto, Jellal iba a seguirle picando cuando un estruendo los detuvo, miraron hacia la derecha y vieron que la gente salía despavorida del lugar.

Natsu apresó a una chica que salía llorando de allí.

-¿Que paso?-Le pregunta alarmado.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!

Natsu la cogió con las dos manos y la zarandeó un poco.

-¡Cálmese!

La muchacha pareció oírlo y poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Ahora dígame que sucedió.

-No lo sé-Le dice mirando a los tres-Estaba caminando, iba a comprar unos audífonos nuevos cuando vi algo negro pasar delante de mí y después una explosión.

Los tres sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal, Natsu soltó a la muchacha.

-Márchese, corra lo más rápido posible y no de la vuelta.

Erza miro a Natsu.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

Natsu asintió.

-Bien al menos habrá algo de movimiento esta noche-Dice Jellal sonriendo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿Eso estuvo cerca, no lo crees?-Dice Gray mientras se arregla la ropa.

Lucy cogió la sabana y se envolvió en ella.

-Ellos sospechaban algo, sino no habrían venido hasta aquí-Le dice la voz fría de Lucy, cogió su ropa.

-¿Chacal te dijo algo?

-Si-Lucy se puso su brasear, el top y se quito la sabana, se acomodo los pantalones y se calzo las sandalias de tacón, tomo su chaqueta de motociclista y se dirigió al tocador, Gray se movió mirándola fijamente con seriedad.

-¿Cuál es la ubicación actual?

Lucy lo miro con la misma frialdad y dureza de siempre.

-Times Square.

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí?-Pregunta el asombrado.

Ella lo miro como si fuera idiota, se puso de nuevo frente al tocador retocándose los ojos y la boca, se acomodo el pelo en una simple coleta alta.

-Bien-Suspira Gray con resignación-¿A dónde vamos?

-YO voy a mi departamento, tu no se-Le dice cogiendo las llaves de su moto.

Gray se planto frente de la puerta.

-Lucy, estamos en el mismo vagón, cooperamos mutuamente o todo se va a la basura, tu sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta trabajar en compañía por más grata que esta sea, así que por favor tampoco agotes mi paciencia-Dice Gray serio.

Lucy lo miro, una sonrisa carente de emociones se poso en su rostro, bueno, no descargaría su frustración con Gray, al parecer tenia mas carácter del que creía.

-Bien-Dice empujándolo levemente de la puerta, toma la manija y la abre-Sabes que él tampoco es muy comunicativo-Dice mientras empieza a caminar, sus tacones resuenan con gracia-Solo me dijo que la próxima estaba aquí, en Times Square, no me dio un lugar especifico ni hora exacta.

-Tú no necesitas eso-Responde Gray con seriedad.

-Tu confianza en mí me abruma-Responde Lucy con burla.

-No es confianza, es experiencia.

Lucy rió con gracia.

-Te enseñó bien-Salen del local por la parte trasera, Lucy para abruptamente, sonríe con crueldad-Parece que no tendremos que buscarlo.

Gray también sonrió pero a diferencia de Lucy su sonrisa no era cruel era más bien divertida.

-¿Acaso habrá festival de carnes?-Pregunta Gray con sorna mientras se quita el saco y lo pone con cuidado en una esquina alejada.

Lucy amplió la sonrisa.

-No solo un festival-Dice mientras para de caminar, abre ligeramente las piernas y pone sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta-Sino el banquete completo.

Entonces una sombra gigantesca apareció frente a ellos, tomo forma física, parecía un dragón bastante subido de peso, de color morado negruzco, con una gran cola puntiaguda, miles de púas habían en ella, su rollizo cuerpo se desparramaba por todo el lugar destruyendo algunos edificios, era bastante grande y asqueroso, sus ojos amarillos resaltaban con sus pupilas rojas buscando como locas por todo el lugar, una gran boca hacia alarde de grandes y deformados dientes, Lucy estaba midiéndolo cuando un movimiento los tomo por sorpresa arrojándolos a los dos contra la pared de un edificio, en el proceso golpeo otro edificio tratando de pararse.

Lucy se paro con dificultad, miro en la dirección en la que estaba y vio algo que le hizo desaparecer el color de la cara.

_**"¡ESA ERA MI MOTOCICLETA BASTARDO!"**_

-¡Arg!-Dice Gray mientras también se levanta-Estos eran unos Armani muy costosos-Dice mirando su pantalón hecho jirones en algunos lados-¡Maldición! ¡Estos Gucci eran nuevos!-Dice al ver que se rayaron sin salvación alguna, fija su vista en dónde estaba su bléiser y vio que este ya no era un saco sino…un trapo.

-Eso me costó mucho dinero.

El espectro los volteo a ver, mostrando una mueca que podría parecer una sonrisa, Lucy lo miro con crueldad.

-¿Gray sabes qué es eso?

Gray miro a la criatura con asco.

-La verdad no, pero no me sorprende y eso si es algo curioso.

Lucy sonrió.

-Esta cosa repugnante fue un humano, que estúpidamente utilizo la pieza de la Joya Alma y esa es su verdadera forma, alguien apestando a codicia, deforme y maloliente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eso es un humano?-Pregunta con incredulidad.

-Lo fue, ahora no es más que un monstruo.

-Diablos.

-¿Sabes qué hacer?

-¡Que me aspen si lo sé!

Lucy rió.

-Ve al otro lado y distráelo yo le quitare la pieza, la veo en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Gray fue corriendo al otro lado _**"Bien ya que arruinaste un buen par de zapatos nuevos no veo por qué no seguir arruinándolos**_**"** cuando llego al frente de la criatura empezó a tratar de congelarlo mientras lo golpea, diestros movimientos que molestaban a la criatura y este lo intentaba golpear, siendo velozmente esquivados por Gray.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

El monstruo soltó un gruñido poniendo atención a Gray _**"bien así está mejor"**_

Lucy vio que el monstruo equiparaba toda su atención en Gray y empezó a dar fuertes y gráciles saltos, subiendo largos trechos encima de la gigantesca criatura, este sentía a Lucy e intentaba quitársela de encima con movimientos bruscos o uno que otro manotazo pero cuando intentaba prestar atención a ésta, Gray volvía a atacarlo con más fuerza.

-¡Madre santa!-Escucha Lucy desde abajo.

-¿Qué carajo es eso?-Gray mira en la dirección de la voces _**"Por todos los infiernos"**_

Natsu junto con los demás miraban totalmente impresionados a la criatura delante de ellos, habían ido en busca del estruendo después de liberar a la muchacha, cuando doblaron la esquina y vieron a aquel monstruo, a un hombre congelándolo y golpeándolo desde abajo y a una mujer dando grandes saltos para subir en la criatura.

**"**_**Maldición ¿Porque tuvieron que aparecer ellos ahora?"**_

El monstruo vio a los nuevos e intentó atacarlos, Lucy viendo esto saco una cuchilla y se la clavo arrastrándose por todo lo que parecía el brazo del animal, este lanzo un gran alarido y de un movimiento brusco se quito a Lucy de encima, esta salto y cayó como un gato agazapado arrastrando levemente sus zapatos.

Cuando los muchachos percibieron que el monstruo iba a atacarlos se prepararon para luchar, pero les sorprendió que la mujer los defendiera clavándole de manera despiadada aquel cuchillo y cuando vieron que ella caía desde esa gran altura pensaron en ayudarla, pero notaron que esta no necesitaba ayuda.

La criatura seguía dando alaridos fuertes por todo el lugar, abriendo los brazos, destruyendo más y más el lugar.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunta la furiosa voz de Lucy, inmediatamente notaron que era la misma mujer del karaoke.

Iban a responder pero ella los corto.

-¡Gray! ¡Llévatelos de aquí!-Le grita la mujer al hombre que sigue esquivando a la criatura.

-No nos vamos de aquí-Responde Erza.

Lucy se acerco hasta ellos con paso presuroso pero no menos elegante, ellos notaron que la mujer que vieron en aquel camarín había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar estaba alguien cruel, asesino y frió y sobretodo=En estos instantes=Muy enfadado.

Ya lo habían visto antes, con otras ropas, en otra situación en un lugar diferente.

-Ángel-Susurra Natsu.

Lucy los miro con ironía.

-Vaya, denle un premio al genio, ahora váyanse que estorban-Les dice dándoles la espalda, Natsu actuó por reflejo, le tomo de la muñeca y noto que su piel era fría como el hielo, ella apenas noto el cálido tacto de él, volteo, se acerco con rapidez extrema y le apunto con el mismo cuchillo que le corto el brazo al monstruo, Natsu y los demás quedaron asombrados por la rapidez del movimiento.

-Suéltame-Le dice entre dientes de una manera escalofriante. Estaban mirándose fijamente y no prestaron atención al golpe que se les avecinaba.

-¡Layla!-Es el grito de Loke el que los despierta, empuja hacia atrás a Natsu y ella absorbe parte del golpe.

Jellal, Erza y Natsu estaban aturdidos, el ángel había salvado de una muerte segura a un guardián, absorbiendo la mayor parte del golpe ella misma, cuando reaccionaron vieron que ella estaba ya en pie y fijaron su vista en el hombre nuevo que había parecido.

-Loke, llévatelos de aquí, me estorban-Dice ella mientras observa a Gray herido, vuelve la vista hacia ellos, mirándolos con rabia.

Ella volvió a trepar por aquel monstruo con la ayuda de un látigo que apareció en sus manos, sus saltos ya no guardaban ninguna gracia sino odio e intenciones de dañar salvajemente al enemigo, lo notaban ya que en cada salto incrustaba profundamente aquel cuchillo, haciendo que el animal diera alaridos y golpes tratando de quitársela de encima, fue en ese momento en que Lucy llego a la pieza, clavo con odio y crueldad aquel cuchillo, hasta que salto la pequeña pieza de color azul, pero no se dio cuenta de que aquel ser en su desesperación de quitársela de encima clavo una de sus garras en la espalda de ella, cuando la pieza salió todo desapareció, el monstruo no regreso a ser humano, simplemente desapareció, los edificios que había destruido volvieron a su estado normal, las personas muertas y heridas volvieron a la normalidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si de una ilusión se tratase.

Lucy caía estrepitosamente hasta que un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos la sostuvieron, ella sintió la calidez conocida recorrerle el cuerpo, abrió pesadamente los ojos y vio los azules y preocupados de Loke.

-Vaya-Dice con dificultad Lucy-Miren lo que trajo la marea.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Loke preocupado, ve que alguien se le acerca, era la guardiana, en su mirada notaba un poco de preocupación.

-Cambia esa cara chica, nadie ah muerto aun-Dice Lucy mirándola seria, voltea a ver Loke-¿Como esta mi bebe?

-Cuando le quitaste la pieza, todo lo que había causado por culpa de este volvió a la normalidad.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que tú moto está bien.

-¿Y Gray?

-Los guardianes están ayudándolo a levantarse.

Lucy sonrió con suavidad hacia Loke, levanto una mano y le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla, Erza se sorprendió de aquello.

-Gracias por estar aquí Loke, pero creo que vas a tener que brindarme de tus servicios, tengo un poco de miasma en el cuerpo-Dice cerrando los ojos poco a poco-Ya sabes…que hacer-Y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar a la inconsciencia.

Erza la miro algo preocupada.

-¿Esta…bien?

Loke la miro por un segundo, luego esbozo una sonrisa cansada.

-No es la primera vez que le suceden estas cosas, tenemos que sumergirla en una tina de agua helada, debemos llevarla pronto a su departamento.

-Nuestra casa está cerca-Responde Jellal cogiendo a Gray del lado izquierdo-Ahí tenemos una lo suficientemente grande para que entre de cuerpo completo.

Loke asintió.

-Vamos pronto.

-Oye tu-Dice Gray con dificultad-¿No olvidas algo?

Loke lo miro serio.

-La pieza.

-La tengo yo-Dice Natsu.

Los demás lo miraron fijamente.

-Esto no le gustara nada a Lu…Layla…ángel…ag diablos de todas maneras ya estamos descubiertos-Dice Gray mientras baja la cabeza.

-Ciertamente ella hará que esta golpiza sea un sueño-Dice Loke mientras camina con ella en brazos.

Nadie se fijo que alguien los observaba fijamente desde el local.

-Salvó a uno de ellos, jefe.

_-¿A quién?_

-Natsu.

_-Comunícame con ella._

-Si jefe.

Y colgó.

El tipo de la llamada sonrió con burla.

-Esto no hace más que empezar Lu-cy.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Erza, seguida de Loke y los demás subieron rápidamente.

-Hey suban ustedes primero los sigo después-Dice Gray siendo ayudado por Natsu y Jellal.

-¿Te estás quejando y tú eres su esposo?-Dice Natsu con burla, aunque interiormente moría de los celos ¿Razón? No la sabía.

-¡Cállate cabeza de flama! ¡Nosotros no estamos casados!

-¿A quién le dices cabeza de flama hielito? Además ¿Como que no lo están? Llevan anillos de oro en sus anulares.

Gray lo miro con burla.

-Que bien te fijaste, ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?

Natsu iba a responderle pero la voz de Erza los interrumpió.

-Llegamos-Dice Erza.

Loke volteo a verlos y miro a Gray de manera significativa, Gray asintió levemente y siguieron caminando, para cualquiera ese intercambio habría pasado inadvertido pero Natsu y Jellal habían sido entrenados y ellos si lo notaron, quedándose extrañados, definitivamente ellos les ocultaban cosas y a pesar de en estos momento tenderse la mano no iban a confiar en ellos y no tenían que hacerlo, a fin de cuentas ellos eran enemigos.

Erza, seguida de Loke con Lucy en brazos siguieron hasta el baño, mientras Jellal y Natsu tendían con brusquedad a Gray en el sillón.

-¡Hey! Podrían haber sido un poco más delicados, ¿Saben? Estoy herido por defenderlos.

-¿Defendernos?-Natsu se acerca peligrosamente a Gray.

Jellal lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

-Natsu cálmate, porque no mejor vas por el botiquín, ¿Si?

Natsu lo miro y se soltó del agarre de Jellal, le lanzo una última mirada envenenada a Gray y se fue de la sala.

-Vaya genio el del cabeza de flama-Dice Gray mientras se acomoda haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso.

-Solo si se le provoca-Dice Jellal mientras se sienta en el sillón que está al frente del que esta Gray.

Gray sonrió con ironía.

-¿Provocarlo?

Jellal sonrió, Natsu estaba notablemente celoso del **"esposo"** del ángel, quien afortunadamente los salvo, a propósito tenía un nombre ¿Layla cierto?

-Así que se llama Layla ¿No?

Gray lo miro, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió con cansancio.

-¡Oh si! Ella va a matarme cuando lo descubra.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Erza siguió caminando con dirección a la quinta habitación **"**_**por fin la usaremos**_**" **pensó con algo de ironía, abrieron la puerta e instantáneamente sintieron como una corriente les recorría la espina dorsal, se quedaron observándola un momento, Loke al igual que Erza habían sentido _**eso**_ por todo su cuerpo, no se detuvo a pensar, después lo meditaría.

-El baño, ¿Dónde está?-Pregunta este un poco serio, no suele ser así pero la salud de Lucy dependía de esto sino se apuraba.

Erza reacciono.

-A-ah sí-Estira el brazo y prende la luz, una habitación decorada completamente en tonos azules, alguna que otra cosa blanca pero todo lo demás era azul oscuro, piso, almohadas, edredones, cojines, menos los muebles hechos en fina caoba-Es la única habitación con tina incluida-Sigue avanzando hasta la puerta del fondo, la abre y enciende la luz.

Una habitación completamente blanca, hecho en mármol, no muy fino pero si había cierta elegancia, la opulenta tina estaba puesta en el fondo derecho, de manera rectangular y terminada en forma circular, era bastante grande, con facilidad cabían de dos a tres personas.

-Necesito que me ayudes-Le dice Loke a Erza.

-Sí, dime.

Loke bajo a Lucy hasta el suelo, la hecho con cuidado y abrió el grifo de la tina.

-Necesito que el agua este fría, lo más fría posible, consígueme por favor hielos o agua congelada-Habla mientras le quita la ropa a Lucy con cuidado-¿Tienes una toalla grande blanca?

Erza lo miro extrañada.

-Si la tengo.

-Bien tráemela por favor.

-¿Tú la cambiaras?

Loke la miro extrañado, después se percato de la situación, enrojeció levemente.

-No te preocupes, se puede decir que soy su guardián, ve rápido, mientras mas fría sea el agua mejor.

Erza decidió no opinar más al respecto, salió de aquel baño con prisa.

-Ay mujer-Dice mientras le baja los pantalones-Haces que me meta en problemas grandes-La deja con la ropa interior puesta hasta que llegue Erza con lo que le había pedido.

Erza llego con rapidez, seguida de Natsu quien miro la escena con ojos abiertos.

-¿Que demo…?

-No digas nada Natsu indicaste que querías ayudar-Le dice Erza-Voltéate, estas mirando a una dama en paños menores.

Natsu la miro como si estuviese loca.

-¡Pero si el…!

-Es su protector, ahora ¡Ayúdame!

Erza le entrego la toalla blanca a Loke y este la cubrió con ella, Natsu decidió ignorarlos y olvidar el fascinante cuerpo semidesnudo del ángel.

Pusieron los hielos en la tina y echaron el agua congelada que tenían en el frízer, el agua de por sí ya estaba helada, con esto estaría más que helada, Natsu metió la mano pero la saco en seguida.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡La mataras de hipotermia!-Voltea y observa que ella estaba envuelta en la toalla blanca, completamente desnuda, Loke la tenía en brazos.

Avanzo hasta la tina ignorando las preguntas de Natsu, Lucy despertó en ese momento.

-¿Loke?-Dice con voz débil.

-No te preocupes, ya pronto estarás en tu lugar-Y la sumerge completamente en el agua, Natsu iba a protestar pero Erza le cogió el brazo indicándole con la mirada dos cosas, la primera que si intentaba hacer algo lo castigaría severamente, y la segunda que viera la tina, algo imposible estaba sucediendo.

Loke había colocado el cuerpo del ángel en la tina, pero apenas toco el agua esta se torno negra, Loke se alejo lo más rápido posible, ellos observaron que sus brazos, momentos antes sumergidos con el cuerpo de ella en la tina, estaban levemente quemados, también observaron que un tenue humo negro salía del agua.

_**-"Parece que no fue solo un poco de miasma"**_**-**Piensa Loke mirándola con preocupación.

-Dios mío-Dice Erza estupefacta.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-Dice Natsu igual que Erza.

-Eso es veneno-Contesta una voz de atrás, Gray estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, a su costado estaba Jellal.

-¿Veneno?-Pregunta Erza.

-Solo había visto ese veneno una vez en mi vida y fue en un entrenamiento que tuve cuando era niño, ustedes son guardianes ¿No? Deberían de saberlo-Contesta Gray.

-Sabemos de venenos pero nunca escuchamos de uno referido a miasma-Contesta Jellal.

-¿Estas mejor?-Pregunta Loke.

-Sí, solo fueron algunos golpes y raspones no moriré-Dice Gray.

En ese momento escucharon un crujido, como porcelana quebrándose, vieron que era la tina que se estaba rompiendo, Loke actuó con rapidez, cogió a Erza y a Natsu del brazo y los saco rápidamente de allí, Gray y Jellal se apartaron también rápidamente y apenas Loke cerró la puerta una explosión muy fuerte sonó dentro de aquel baño.

Todos se agacharon tras el fuerte sonido, estaban entre asustados e impresionados, todos menos Loke, quien se levanto rápidamente, mientras los demás le seguían.

-¿Que sucedió?-Dice Erza mientras observa como Loke abre presuroso la puerta del baño, no entraron puesto que Loke se los impedía pero si vieron que el ángel estaba sentada en medio de la tina, respirando cansadamente con la cabeza gacha, sus cabellos caían a los costados, la tina estaba intacta como si no hubiese pasado nada, el agua negra estaba esparcida por el lugar en pequeños charcos.

-¿Tanta presión?-Es la pregunta que Loke le lanza al ángel.

Ella volteo a verlo, en sus ojos podías ver el cansancio, Loke hizo el ademan de pasar pero ella levanto una mano frenándolo, hizo una señal con las manos y le indicó que viera el piso, Loke entendió, ella volteo a ver de frente y una especie de aura la rodeo, observaron asombrados como el agua negra desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Loke entro en el baño, cargo a Lucy en brazos y salió de allí.

-Necesitas recostarte-Dice Loke, ella sonrió con burla.

-Necesito reportarme e ir a mi casa-Dice ella con voz cansada pero determinada.

-Yo digo que tiene que descansar-Es la voz de Erza la que interrumpe, Lucy volteo a verla con frialdad.

-¿Y quién eres tu guardián?-Dice despectivamente.

-Una de los dueños de la casa, así que te quedas-Dice ella mirándola con seriedad.

-Apoyo su idea-Dice Loke.

-Nosotros igual-Dice Jellal hablando por Natsu y Gray.

Lucy los miraba a todos con incredulidad, no tenia palabras para refutarles ¿Quiénes eran ellos para mandar en ella?

-Vaya nunca te vi sin palabras Layla-Dice Gray.

Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Te quedaras Layla y no se discute-Dice la fuerte voz de Natsu.

Lucy lo miro con ojos abiertos ¿Dijo Layla?, Ella miro a Gray y volteo a ver a Loke, conociéndolos había sido Gray el bocón.

-Desearas estar muerto cubo de hielo-Le dice Lucy mirándolo con odio, Gray sintió escalofríos, Natsu rió ante el insulto.

-Nunca pensé estar de acuerdo contigo Layla.

Ella lo miro con frialdad y rencor.

-No lo dije para tu disfrute guardián y no me llames Layla-Dice mirándolo seriamente.

-Basta de charla tienes que dormir-Dice Loke tendiéndola en la cama.

-Tenemos que cambiarte-Dice Erza de manera más tranquila.

-No-Dice Lucy-Aun estoy eliminando veneno.

Erza la miro desconfiada, Lucy sabiendo que no discutiría más le señalo el cuerpo de Loke.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Exclama al verlo, tenia leves quemaduras en los brazos y el torso, en donde había estado apoyada ella-Tenemos que curarte.

-No es necesario-Responde Loke de manera amable-No es la primera vez.

-Pero deben de arderte-Dice Jellal mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-En el cuello también tienes marcas de quemaduras, ¿Podrías quitarte la camisa por favor?

Loke los miro a todos extrañados ¿Por qué se preocupaban por heridas tan pasadas? Miro a Lucy recostada en la cama, ella lo miro y asintió levemente, Loke al ver la aprobación de Lucy decidió quitársela, los demás pudieron ver la gran quemadura que tenía en la espalda, todos observaron de inmediato a la mujer en la cama, ella los miro indiferente.

-No la culpen a ella-Dice Loke volteándose a verlos, le dio la espalda a Lucy, Erza la observo por un segundo y pudo vislumbrar entre toda esa indiferencia que mostraba la culpa que sentía mientras miraba su espalda, Erza se sorprendió ¿Ella sentía culpa?

-¿Por qué deberíamos darle explicaciones?-Dice Lucy mirándolos a todos con inusitada frialdad.

-Es curiosidad-Le responde Erza.

-Fue en una lucha hace tiempo, sucedió lo mismo y ella me advirtió no acercarme ni tocarla pero no le hice caso y pues ustedes ven las consecuencias-Dice Loke poniéndose de nuevo aquella camisa.

-¿La llevaste en tu espalda a pesar de sus advertencias?-Pregunta Gray.

-¿No sentiste nada acaso?-Pregunta Natsu extrañado.

-Es una pregunta estúpida guardián-Le contesta Lucy con cierta burla.

Natsu la miro frunciendo el ceño. Jellal sonrió un poco.

-Dado el estado de su espalda Natsu es imposible que no haya sentido nada-Dice Jellal mirándolo, regresa su mirada a Loke-Así que aun a pesar de sentir dolor seguiste llevándola a cuestas-Dice Jellal mirándolo fijamente mientras lo analiza-Todo ese esfuerzo lo hiciste porque tú la…

-Estoy cansada-Interrumpe Lucy la diatriba de Jellal mirándolos a todos con frialdad y aburrimiento-Si les importa…

Jellal entendió el punto, al parecer no era el único en saberlo y le había ahorrado la vergüenza a Loke porque ella no se involucraba con nadie o…porque no le correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Tenemos que hablar-Loke mira seriamente a Lucy.

-Entonces si nos permiten-Dice Lucy mirando también a Loke.

Todos salieron de aquella extraña habitación, todos excepto Gray, cuando Jellal, Erza y Natsu cerraron aquella habitación tuvieron el presentimiento de que todo estaba en su orden.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí Gray?-Pregunta Lucy cerrando finalmente los ojos, recién podías notar lo cansada que estaba.

-Vaya así que los guardianes no te agradan, has soportado estoicamente tu estado frente a ellos, ¿Es orgullo acaso?-Dice gray mientras hace una mueca al sentarse en la cama.

Lucy lo miro feo.

-Quiero que te largues de aquí maldito traidor, ruega a todos los dioses que tengas que no te golpee hasta la muerte idiota-Las palabras de Lucy salen siniestras y sin ningún rastro de piedad, Gray sintió miedo por primera vez.

-Lu-Le dice Loke acariciando suavemente su frente-Tranquilízate, el no tuvo la culpa de mencionar tu nombre además, si deberías estar molesta con alguien seria conmigo, yo lo grite en todo caso primero.

Lucy volteo a verlo con rencor pero la calidez de Loke comenzó a invadirla, cerró los ojos y miro en dirección a Gray.

-No necesitas calmarme Loke, soy mis propias cadenas, en todo caso los castigare a ambos, nadie debería haber mencionado mi nombre.

-Agradezcamos que solo fue ese nombre y no el verdadero-Dice Gray más tranquilo.

Lucy rio con frialdad.

-¡Oh si! El verdadero...por cierto, ¿Que hacías ahí Loke?-Dice Lucy mirándolo, apartándose de la suave caricia en su frente, sus manos se estaban quemando, no quería cargar pesos innecesarios.

-Escuche que un guardián andaba merodeando el lugar, fui a ver si no habían problemas pero creo que llegue un poco tarde.

-Fui con Gray justamente porque Evergreen me había dicho que había un guardián tratando de infiltrase en el bar, no hacía preguntas pero se sentaba en un lugar distinto.

-Estaba marcando el lugar-Dice Gray-Para el segundo día ya tenía todo el lugar cubierto y sabía que posición en aquel bar era la mejor, podía observar todos los movimientos.

-¿No se supone que aquella zona chacal la tenía cubierta? Por no decir que se supone que nadie pisa aquel sitio sin tener la aprobación del jefe o del ángel.

-¿Crees que tu jefe lo sepa?-Pregunta Gray.

-Nadie se mueve por el mundo sin que el señor lo sepa Gray-Dice Lucy meditando sus propias palabras, si era 100% cierto entonces el señor Zeref ya sabía que se encontrarían con aquel humano infectado, también sabría que se encontró con los guardianes, que los salvo y que en este momento estaban aquí, ella le estaba dando las coordenadas de su ubicación.

En ese momento sonó su móvil, ella miro rápidamente en esa dirección.

-Sabe que estoy aquí-Dice Lucy fríamente.

Loke y Gray la miraron extrañados.

-¿Tu jefe sabe que estamos aquí?-Dice Gray mientras se para con dificultad.

-Así como también sabe que Loke está junto a ti y a mí en estos momentos, así como también sabía que iríamos a aquel bar, que nos enfrentaríamos a aquella bestia.

El móvil siguió sonando.

-Y que nos encontraríamos con los guardianes-Termina Loke-Si contestas te ubicaran enseguida, le darás la ubicación de los guardianes y ya no existirán.

Gray la miro fijamente.

-¿Los proteges?

El móvil dejo de sonar.

-No tonto-Dice Lucy-Si hiciera eso hace mucho tiempo yo estaría muerta, simplemente no quiero gastar mis balas en personas que no lo valen, estos guardianes son manipulables y fáciles de controlar no necesito la fuerza para apartarlos de mi camino, solo necesitas inteligencia e ingenio cosas de las que tu careces-Dice ella con su típica frialdad.

-Entonces porque no dejas que ellos lo acaben por ti-Dice Gray mirándola extrañado.

-Porque me cargare una fuerza mucho mayor, ¿Has escuchado de los magos sabios?

-Pues sí.

-Los guardianes pertenecen al la orden de los sabios, fueron entrenados bajo sus faldas, si los aniquilo o alguien de la organización ellos vendrán encima de nosotros y serán peor que un grano en el trasero.

El móvil volvió a sonar.

Lucy se paró de la cama con elegancia y rapidez.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta Loke.

-Salir de aquí, ayuda a Gray, tendrás que actuar como los grandes, saldrás de esta habitación caminando perfectamente bien-Y se mete al baño.

Cogió sus ropas del piso,tenía que marcharse rápido de allí.

_**¿Les proteges?**_

¡Ja! ¿Ella protegerles? Absolutamente no, ¿Que ganaba? ¿Una buena acción? Tenía demasiados pecados que pagar para que una **"buena acción"** se lo perdonase todo _**"esa fue una buena broma Gray, y eso que a mí no gustan"**_

Salió del baño haciendo resonar aquellos tacones, vio que Loke frotaba fuertemente la pierna izquierda de Gray.

-Vámonos-Lucy cuelga el móvil, sabía que el señor se molestaría pero después se las arreglaría.

Loke ayudo a pararse a Gray y el haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y su entrenamiento salió caminando de aquella habitación con elegancia sigilosa, caminaron y vieron que los guardianes estaban sentados en la sala, Erza, Natsu y Jellal los vieron y se pararon rápidamente.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunta Erza.

Lucy alzo una ceja ¿Ahora tendría que dar cuentas al enemigo?

-Nos retiramos-Dice esta con la voz neutra, no había atisbo de frialdad u odio en su voz.

-Gracias por los servicios prestados-Dice Gray.

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad pero ya nos tenemos que retirar-Dice Gray más amable que los otros dos con sus manos en los bolcillos.

-Layla tenía que descansar-Dice Natsu frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira guardián, ya me harte-Dice Lucy con crueldad-No eres nada para usar mi nombre, agradece que estoy de buen humor para no matarte aquí y ahora, ahora déjanos en paz.

Abrió la puerta y salió de aquella casa con la elegancia y sensualidad de un felino, Gray salió tras ella, Loke se quedo un poco más rezagado.

-Vendré mas tarde-Dice este ajustándose las gafas, los guardianes lo miraron sorprendidos-Veo en ustedes lo que a Layla le falta, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

-Te estaremos esperando Loke-Dice Jellal.

Loke asintió y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Parece que nuestras dudas serán respondidas pronto-Dice Natsu mirando la puerta.

-Por lo pronto deberíamos acostarnos, faltan algunas horas para que amanezca completamente-Dice Erza de brazos cruzados.

-Erza…tenemos que hablar-Jellal la mira seriamente pero con el corazón palpitando rápidamente.

-Estoy…cansada-Erza empezó a ponerse nerviosa-Tal vez mas tarde, nos vemos-Y sale rápidamente a su habitación.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Salieron de aquella casa.

-Loke ¿Dónde está mi moto?-Lucy pregunta mientras camina con dirección al club.

-En el mismo lugar en donde la dejaste, todos saben que nadie debe tocar tu moto a menos que quieran morir-Dice Loke con las manos en la nuca sonriendo.

Gray lo miro con ironía.

-No solo si la tocan, también si la miran-Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Lucy los miro molesta.

-Me gusta cuidar lo que es mío pero no llego a ese extremo.

-¿Que harás ahora?-Gray pregunta ya más serio.

-Llamare al señor apenas llegue al club, si pasa algo de seguro chacal les hará llegar el comunicado-Lucy dice lo ultimo con cierto toque de ironía.

Gray rió ante ello.

-Sí, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.

-¿Crees que Zeref sepa lo que hiciste?-Dice Loke preocupado.

-¿Y que fue exactamente lo que hice?-Pregunta Lucy ya casi llegando a la parte trasera del club.

-Salvaste primero a todos los guardianes y luego a uno solo, mientras a mi me pateaban el trasero-Dice Gray mientras disimula muy bien su dolor.

-Te gusta trabajar solo, ¿No? Además, ya te dije no protejo ni salvo a nadie, simplemente estorbaban en mi trabajo, si eso lo toman como un modo de salvamento entonces dejare que me roben la pieza la próxima vez, ¿De acuerdo?-Responde Lucy de forma fría.

Gray alzo las manos a modo de disculpa.

-Bueno en todo caso, Zeref lo tomara así-Dice Loke bajando los brazos.

-El señor sabe que no lo haría, los guardianes me fastidian por tener que interferir en mi trabajo, si no lo hicieran simplemente no existirían para mí.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del club, vieron que el lugar estaba intacto, como si no hubiese pasado nada hace algunas horas, Lucy se acerco firmemente a su moto, levanto la vista y vio como se iba iluminando la mañana, saco su celular y marco por inercia, una voz al otro lado contesto.

-_En mi oficina en 10 minutos_-Y colgaron.

Lucy mascullo una maldición, trepo en su moto y la encendió.

-¿Lucy?-Loke pregunta con preocupación.

-Parece que tienes prisa-Le dice Gray extrañado.

-Lo sabe-Contesta ella haciendo rugir un poco la moto-Y no está feliz-Arranca y se va del lugar dejando una estela de humo tras de sí, podían escuchar como rugía la moto a tan tempranas horas del día.

-Supongo que tendremos noticias pronto-Dice gray mientras deja de lado su postura elegante y se apoya en la pared más cercana, realmente le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo.

-Si-Responde Loke con las manos en los bolcillos-Y también tendrá que recuperar la pieza que perdieron.

Gray sonrió de medio lado.

-Diablos lo había olvidado.

-No lo hagas, Layla no te lo permitirá-Loke lo mira con cierta diversión.

-¿Porque ahora la llamas Layla y no-Mira a ambos lados y habla bajito-Lucy?

-Porque le recuerdo que es humana-Y se va de allí con dirección opuesta a la de Lucy.

-¿A dónde vas Loke?

-Aun tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Y esas cosas empiezan con **"guar"** y terminan en **"dianes"**?

Loke lo miro molesto.

-No te importa-Habla con voz dura, Gray levanto las manos en manera de rendición.

-Tranquilo toro, no me muestres tus cuernos aun somos de la misma camada, solo preguntaba por curiosidad.

-Que no te de mucha de esa, es peligrosa-Y sin más palabras se va dejando solo a Gray.

-Genial, ¿Ahora como demonios conseguiré un par de zapatos como estos?-Suspira con resignación-Estúpidos monstruos y sus cuerpos arruina zapatos nuevos.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy seguía la pista monótonamente, la conocía de memoria, ¿Qué le diría el señor Zeref? Se escuchaba un poco molesto ¿Un poco? ¡Mujer! ¡Podría asesinarte con la voz! Chasqueo la lengua con molestia, no había salvado a nadie de nada, simplemente no los quería cerca de SU pieza, que por cierto se quedo en casa de ellos, ¡Arg! tendría que recuperarlo más tarde.

Llego a un gran edificio, aparco la moto fuera y se bajo de la moto, se dirigió a las puertas y se abrieron automáticamente, el aire acondicionado del lugar la recibió, las mujeres de la recepción guardaban ya sus cosas para dejar su turno y cedérselos a las del turno de la mañana.

-Buenos días señorita Layla-Habla una muchacha de cabellos largos rosas.

-Buenos días señorita Layla-Habla otra de cabellos cortos rosas atados en dos coletas.

-Buenos días Sherry, Chelia-Contesta Lucy con cortesía.

-El señor Zeref la espera en la sala azul-Le dice la muchacha de cabellos cortos.

-Gracias Chelia, con su permiso-Y se dirige al ascensor con la elegancia de un gato.

Sherry suspiro.

-Como me gustaría ser así de bella y elegante, igual que la señorita Layla.

-A mi también prima.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy camino hasta el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y presiono el botón del piso 18 o también llamado sala azul, ¿Que tramaba esta vez el señor Zeref? Solo había ido ahí dos veces, cuando le hablo de la Joya Alma y cuando le hablo de los guardianes, hacía muchos años que no pisaba aquel cuarto.

Chasqueo la lengua, le molestaba el pensamiento que le había comentado Gray, ¡Ella no salvo a nadie! volvió a chasquear la lengua, esperaba que el señor Zeref le hablara de otras cosas porque si una persona más le hablaba acerca del tema juraba que le arrancaría la cabeza.

El timbre del ascensor sonó e indico el fin del pequeño viaje, las puertas se abrieron y un largo pasillo la recibió, salió del ascensor y camino con tranquilidad hasta las grandes puertas de roble talladas, puso la mano en la manija y abrió la gran puerta, un olor a tabaco la recibió en aquel mundo azul, paso cerrando la gran puerta, el señor Zeref la esperaba en la salita de estar, estaba sentado cómodamente mientras veía distraídamente por la ventana, su cigarro descansaba en el cenicero, su tobillo derecho descansaba elegantemente sobre su rodilla izquierda, giro con suavidad su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Te esperaba un poco más tarde cariño, ven, toma asiento a mi lado.

Lucy camino con la elegancia que él le había enseñado, se sentó a su costado y cruzo las piernas, Zeref coloco una mano encima de su muslo y giró su cabeza nuevamente con dirección a la ventana, Lucy cogió el cigarrillo y también comenzó a fumar, Zeref sonrió de medio lado.

-Antes decías que el cigarro que yo fumaba era muy fuerte para ti.

Lucy levanto los hombros.

-Los tiempos cambian.

-Es cierto-Contesta él con cierta nostalgia-Hace ya bastante tiempo que no te veo, desde que te di la tarea de encontrar las piezas de la Joya Alma-Acaricia con suavidad el muslo de Lucy.

-Hablamos por móvil señor Zeref.

-Pero no es lo mismo que un contacto físico cariño, por cierto-Su caricia cesa-Me eh enterado que salvaste a los guardianes, pero no te preocupes-Añade en lo que ve una señal de protesta en Lucy-Algunas veces parece que me leyeras el pensamiento.

Lucy lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿A qué se refiere señor?

Zeref rio con malicia.

-Para eso te mande llamar, me di cuenta que sería más fácil para ti infiltrarte con los guardianes, así con su ayuda podrías recuperar cada pieza sin problemas.

Lucy se paro con violencia.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie-Dice con frialdad y dureza.

-No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación cariño, además podrías quitarles las piezas que ellos ya tienen, una vez que hayas terminado regresas aquí con la joya unida y tu trabajo habrá concluido.

Lucy iba a responderle algo mas pero se puso a meditar las palabras de su señor, si se infiltraba y reunía de una vez por todas las piezas podría irse lejos de vacaciones, lejos de su trabajo, de los asesinatos y de la joya, acabaría con eso de una vez y para siempre, después desaparecería por un tiempo, ya estaba empezando a aburrirla el hecho de matar gente, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, recuperar las pieza y comprobarle a Gray que a ella los guardianes le importaban un cuerno.

Lucy miro con neutralidad a Zeref.

-Acepto la misión señor-Se inclina a apagar el cigarro-Me retiro.

-Lucy espera-Dice Zeref parándose del mueble-No dejes que tus sentimientos interfieran-Dice con dureza.

Lucy sonrió fríamente.

-¿Cuales señor?-Y sale de aquel mundo azul con la elegancia de una aristócrata _**"no volverá a pasar lo mismo"**_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Loke se dirigía por las calles, veía como poco a poco la ciudad iba despertando, tenía que ir a su departamento e ir después a la casa de los guardianes para contarles algunas cosas de Lucy, caminaba tranquilamente hasta el pequeño departamento que tenía una calle abajo del club.

Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, la madera crujió tras abrirla, cerró la puerta y puso las llaves encima de la mesita que estaba al costado derecho, se quito los zapatos y anduvo solo con sus calcetines dentro de su casa, aquella costumbre la había adoptado después de andar 4 años en Japón, cruzo la sala-comedor y abrió la puerta del lado derecho, se dirigió a su cama, se hecho en ella y medito lo que había sucedido hasta la llamada y retirada de Lucy.

La aparición de aquel humano poseído por los poderes de la joya no le había sorprendido, fueron las acciones de Lucy lo que le descolocaron al inicio, bueno, su educación como maga celestial había salido a la luz por un momento y había salvado la vida de aquellos guardianes, aunque tenía la sospecha que el titulo de guardián disfrutaba de un trasfondo, como algún entrenamiento intensivo dentro del paquete completo, sin embargo el entrenamiento de Lucy como maga celestial, que no fue nada suavecito, hizo mella en esa lucha y les salvo de tal vez múltiples heridas, aunque le resulto extraño que Lucy no poseyera algo mas, como algún hueso roto o al menos fracturado, solo tenía algunos leves raspones y uno que otro morado pequeño, tenía un entrenamiento fuerte, lo admitía, pero su cuerpo no era de granito y en cualquier momento pediría cuentas.

Otra cosa que estuvo fuera de lo **"normal"** fue el hecho de que Lucy hubiera estado bajo tanta presión espiritual que haya hecho estallar el agua, por asombroso que pareciese, Lucy había evaporado casi toda el agua, solo habían quedado algunos charcos en el piso, su energía espiritual debía haber estado bajo la presión de algún tipo de miasma muy poderoso, algo que la obligara a usar fuerzas mentales más que espirituales y cuando hallo una pequeña fuga expulso con fuerza su poder haciendo que el agua negra desapareciera ¿A qué clase de miasma se expuso esta vez?

Empezó a quedarse poco a poco dormido, aunque la preocupación de aquella llamada lo tenía un poco inquieto, ¿Que le habría dicho Zeref? ¿Le habrá gritado? ¿Castigado? o tal vez… ¿Felicitado? Sus ojos empezaron a caer pesados _**¿Lucy estará bien?**_ Su mente se iba despejando y con aquellos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso realmente, solo que cuando ya había llegado totalmente al descanso pleno sintió a lo lejos como alguien llamaba a su puerta, no le dio mucha importancia, estaba volviendo a caer en aquel profundo pozo llamado sueño cuando un ruido estridente lo despertó por completo, se paro y se puso en guardia, escucho atentamente y no había sonido delatador, quien fuese que hubiera entrado a su casa sabía bien como moverse, no sentía ni siquiera su presencia, es como si la tuviera oculta o como si realmente no hubiera nadie afuera, estaba a punto de creer que había sido un sueño cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Vas a salir o tendré que esperar Loke?

Loke abrió enormemente los ojos, abrió la puerta enseguida y vio como la puerta principal de su hogar estaba hecha trizas en el piso, siguió observando su puerta tirada en el piso, prácticamente inutilizable, miro en dirección a la persona que estaba sentada cómodamente en el modesto silloncito que tenía en la sala, estaba Lucy sentada de piernas cruzadas con la mirada fría, la misma que tenia la primera vez que se vieron.

**Flash back…**

_7 años atrás..._

_-Este chico de aquí es Loke es quien te acompañara a Japón-Dijo la voz siempre tranquila de Zeref._

_La chica frente a él lo miro fríamente, tenía el presentimiento que lo estaba midiendo para un ataúd, esa mirada era capaz de congelar hasta el propio infierno, se sintió como si fuera a ir directamente a la horca, un miedo tenaz empezó a crecer vertiginosamente dentro de él, con tan solo una mirada Lucy había intimidado hasta la última partícula de su ser._

_-¿Una carga necesaria?-Su voz era suave y melodiosa pero tan o más fría que su mirada._

_-Si-Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa amable en el rostro-Solo conoces los templos a los que fuiste a entrenar, pero el ah estado varias veces en diferentes partes de Japón, lo conoce lo suficiente para guiarte._

_Ella lo miro con una ceja alzada._

_El hombre rio ante la pregunta no expresada de ella._

_-Chacal me llamo, dijo que hay un rastro de una pieza de la joya en el corazón de Japón, tendrás que viajar a Tokyo y conseguirlo._

_La chica volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo._

_-Servirá-Y no escucho ni una palabra más de ella hasta que sucedió aquel accidente._

**Fin del Flash back…**

-¿Porque…la puerta…?-Dice Loke balbuceando aun no asimilando la idea de su puerta destrozada.

Lucy encogió los hombros.

-No abriste, tenemos que hablar.

Loke junto las piezas, aun útiles de su puerta y la puso a modo de tranca, sacudió sus manos y miro a Lucy.

-Bueno al menos así servirá de algo ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Loke toma asiento frente a ella.

-Hay alguien a quien tengo que desaparecer-Lo dice como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, definitivamente su antiguo yo había vuelto.

-¿Y esa persona es…?

-Chacal.

Loke la miro sorprendido.

-No me salió otra cabeza así que cambia la expresión-Dice ella alzando elegantemente una ceja.

-Estás loca, sabes que es el informante más importante de Ze…ref-Su voz se va desvaneciendo.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-Dice ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cuál es tu misión esta vez Lucy?

-Si quiero que tenga éxito, chacal me sirve mas muerto que vivo.

-¡Pero no puedes…!-Dice Loke exaltándose-Si Zeref se entera de eso no te lo perdonara.

-¿Quien dice que el señor Zeref se va a enterar?

-¿Como piensas cubrir el vacío que dejara la muerte de chacal?-Pregunta Loke casi al borde de un colapso nervioso, esta mujer lo mataría pronto.

-Ahí entras tu Loke.

-No Lucy, yo no me meteré en esto.

Ella cambio su expresión a una más dura.

-No sirves para el cargo-Dice ella con frialdad-Tu solo te encargaras de pasar la voz, chacal decidió tomar vacaciones. Claro que si dices eso pensaran que está muerto y eso es exactamente lo que no deben hacer, el se irá pero seguirá activo dentro de su descanso.

-¿Quien irá en su reemplazo?

-Eso es algo que a ti no debe de importarte.

Lucy le estaba negando información ¿Por qué? Hacía mucho tiempo que no operaba de esta manera, solo lo hacía cuando no confiaba en él ¿Cuál era esa misión?

-Elfman es amigo de Jude, ¿Como harás para que no se percate?

Lucy rió con gracia.

-¡Oh Loke! En serio parece como si no me conocieras, ¿Crees que no pensé en eso? Elfman se darían cuenta rápidamente si chacal faltase una sola vez a su club, no solo él, Freed, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Bob, Evergreen y sus sirvientes más leales Midnight y Zero, todos ellos estarían alarmados por su inesperada desaparición y llamarían de inmediato al señor Zeref y él me llamaría a mí, mi jefe no es estúpido sabría que yo lo mate.

-No entiendo que pretendes hacer, ¿Quieres que envíe un mensaje de parte de Jude?-Pregunta Loke, era una pregunta estúpida pero en serio quería saber porque se tomaba tantas molestias por un simple **"bocón"**.

-No seas imprudente, ¿Crees que Jude mandaría un mensaje contigo sin que Midnight y Zero supieran? Tu trabajas conmigo, inmediatamente sabrían que yo mate a Jude-Dice ella tranquilamente.

-¿Que harás?-Pregunta Loke resignado.

-Jude se encargara personalmente de decirle a sus perros sobre sus vacaciones, tu tendrás que estar cerca de ellos, hay algo que están urdiendo bajo mis narices y no voy a permitir una traición mas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Jude sabia lo de los guardianes y no lo menciono, lo hizo parecer casual, entre comillas él no sabía nada pero nadie llega a ese privado sin que este bajo su autorización, Evergreen me dijo que uno de aquellos guardianes estaba merodeando el lugar, ella también sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, nadie habla sin permiso de Jude, no se hizo nada y el guardián llego al privado, Jude sabía que una vez que encontrara aquel lugar llamaría a los otros dos para así cubrir la zona completa, el maldito bastardo sabia que ellos buscaban la pieza o al ángel, ese imbécil sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

-¿Con que propósito?

-Lo sabré.

-¿Cómo?

Lucy no le respondió, el suspiró resignado.

-¿Cuando?

-Prepara tus cosas, hoy saldremos de cacería.

-¿Con él?

Lucy sonrió con crueldad.

-Con hielera y todo-Y sale majestuosamente de la casa.

Loke la miro salir de su casa, y miro otra vez su puerta, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, otra vez sus gastos se irían en reparación de puertas, estaba yéndose nuevamente a su habitación cuando su celular sonó, miro la pantalla y salía numero privado, contesto.

-Loke habla-Dice con su voz más peligrosa.

-_Habrá una nueva puerta en tu casa mañana temprano_-Y corta la llamada, había sido Lucy llamándole por su puerta, a su modo enmendaba su error, sonrió entristecido, puede que él la ame con locura y devoción pero aun así ella no se mezclaría con nadie, solo si fuera una misión, pero ni aun así sus sentimientos entraban ahí, ella no cometería los errores del pasado y aunque le doliera admitirlo, ella ya no tenía un corazón al que alimentar.

-Creo que después de todo...simplemente seré sus cadenas-Y se va a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n, me cuesta muchisimo editarla ú_ù.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui les dejo:**

**El meu destí ets tu  
(Mi destino eres tú)**

**Capitulo 5…Tomando el control**

* * *

Las cosas con Erza no estaban muy bien, ella le rehuía, había mantenido una actitud normal delante de todos pero cuando quiso acercarse para poder aclarar un poco las cosas corría como alma que lleva el diablo, tal vez debería dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, por lo visto la relación que él quería con ella no iba a ningún lado, no confiaba en él, no creía que alguna vez lo hiciera, bueno él también se lo buscaba por correr tras cualquier falda pero de alguna manera era un modo de hacer que ella lo viera, que lo notara, siempre pensó que Erza no era una mujer para él, era hermosa y perfecta no le quitaba el merito pero no era alguien para un hombre con sus gustos, sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto eran ocasionales y duraban poco menos de una noche y Erza necesitaba de alguien que le diera una relación estable, no un revolcón de una noche, sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas cosas no pudo evitar _**sentir cariño**_ por ella, lamentablemente ese cariño se torno algo más fuerte y se convirtió en el sentimiento que se alojaba en su interior.

Para su mala fortuna Erza fue testigo de sus más eventuales relaciones, una vez había regresado a casa con una chica que ni se acordaba el nombre, se había ido al baño un momento para coger un preservativo, cuando salió del baño escuchó lo que la chica le dijo.

**Flash back…**

_-Hola, soy Kinana la chica de turno, tú debes ser Laki la chica anterior, aunque no encaja con la descripción, yo pensaba que eras mas…tu sabes…__**interesante**__ pero te veo tan…sencilla-La chica miraba a Erza de pies a cabeza._

_Erza la miro con el ceño fruncido._

_-Para que entre en tu pequeño y escaso cerebro Kinana, mi nombre es Erza y VIVO aquí._

_Kinana abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_-¿Eres su novia oficial? Vaya debe ser una de esas relaciones __**open mind**__._

_A Erza le toco sorprenderse esta vez, Jellal empezó a caminar rápidamente con dirección a ellas, sino se apresuraba Erza le propinaría una golpiza inmemorable._

_-Mira est…_

_-Te equivocas Kinana, ella no es mi novia oficial, es una amiga que vive aquí junto conmigo y otro amigo mas, compartimos la casa, es lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar a 5 personas-Dijo Jellal tratando de salvar la situación._

_-Ah._

_-Te pido que no vuelvas a traer a tus…fulanas aquí-Dijo Erza evidentemente furiosa._

_Jellal sonrió apenado._

_-Vamos Erza sabes que nunca las traigo._

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI NUNCA LAS HAS TRAIDO! No quiero ver a ninguna otra aquí nuevamente-Y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo._

_-Vaya si que es un poco ordinaria esa chica._

_Jellal le rodeo con un brazo los hombros._

_-Ya se le pasara, tengo lo que necesitaba, ¿Nos vamos?_

**Fin del Flash back…**

Al día siguiente Erza no le dirigió ni la mirada y así fue por dos meses completos, fue en ese tiempo que se dio cuenta de cuánto le importaba ella y fue en ese instante que empezó a decaer, miro el reloj en su buró, las 7:26 AM. había dormido unas dos horas aproximadamente pero ahora no tenia sueño, si seguía así padecería de un insomnio permanente.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiro.

Ya era hora de levantarse, se prepararía una taza de café bien fuerte y se ducharía después, además Loke quedo en venir a hablar con ellos, hoy muchas de sus dudas quedarían resueltas, se levanto finalmente y salió descalzo de su habitación, vestido solo con los pantalones de su pijama, afuera hacía frío pero aquí dentro se estaba calentito.

Camino con dirección a la cocina y se fijo que alguien ya había puesto al cafetera a funcionar, arqueo una ceja extrañado, no había sentido a nadie levantarse temprano, estaba a punto de investigar cuando apareció Natsu en el lugar.

-Ah buenos días Jellal, parece que nadie ha dormido más de dos horas-Dice cogiendo una taza de la despensa.

-¿Nadie?-Pregunta Jellal extrañado, se fue a sentar a la mesa.

-Pues si-Le responde Natsu sirviéndose su café-¿Quieres?-ofrece.

-Si-Contesta Jellal aun sin entender.

-Eres el último de los tres en levantarse-Natsu también se sienta-Erza ya estaba aquí cuando yo salí de mi habitación, dijo que tampoco pudo dormir más, estaba preparándose un café antes de salir a correr.

-Ah-Jellal da un sorbo a su café.

-Deberían arreglar sus problemas de una vez, esta situación es irritante, la verdad es que ninguno de los tres podemos estar en silencio sin que una tensión se sienta en el maldito ambiente-Dice Natsu tomando su café y cogiendo tostadas de una bolsa-Dile de una vez lo que sientes, ¡Diablos! A mí esto me pone de los nervios-Dice dando otro sorbo a su café.

Jellal sonrió con tristeza.

-Ya lo hice, no me cree, y la verdad yo no puedo hacer nada para que lo haga-Dice dejando su café en la mesa-Creo…que es mejor dejar las cosas así-Dice resignado.

-¿La dejaras ir? ¿Sin pelear?

-No puedo hacer nada Natsu, Erza es inteligente y creo que en parte tiene razón, no le conviene estar con alguien como yo, ¡Por Dios! ¡Conozco a casi todas las mujeres de esta ciudad! Estaría loca si quisiera estar conmigo-Dice Jellal tomando un pequeño sorbo de su café-Si…definitivamente es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Natsu negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Aaaah…si tú lo dices, entonces que así sea.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien oía su conversación desde afuera.

Erza llevo el dorso de su mano a su boca, no quería que la escucharan, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería que la vieran así que retrocedió despacio y con cuidado, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta sus llaves cayeron, enseguida se agacho a recogerlas.

-¿Erza?-La voz de Jellal sale de la cocina, sentía la presencia de ellos mirándola desde la cocina, no se atrevía a subir la mirada.

-Si soy yo-Dice cogiendo las llaves y dándoles la espalda-Acabo de llegar, me voy a duchar-Y con toda la fuerza de voluntad camina tranquilamente hasta su habitación.

La voz de Jellal la asusto.

-Oye ¿Podemos hablar?-Su voz sonó cerca, vio de reojo su cuerpo apoyado en la pared cerca de ella, aun no levantaba la vista.

-Hablaremos después-Dice con aparente tranquilidad, abre la puerta e inmediatamente la cierra y hecha llave, gruesas lágrimas empezaron nuevamente a caer _**"No quiero que te alejes de mi"**_ piensa ella mientras resbala suevamente por la puerta hasta caer sentada _**"Pero me cuesta confiar en ti"**_

Jellal se apoyo en la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de suprimir el dolor _**"Acabare con tu tristeza querida mía"**_ piensa mientras sentía un hueco en su pecho _**"Pronto te librare del amor que siento por ti"**_

Natsu observo esto desde la cocina, negando con la cabeza _**"Solo conseguirán herirse"**_piensa mientras tomaba lo último de su café _**"¡Rayos! Se acabo mi café**__"_ miro por un instante el fondo de su tasa, con pequeñas huellas oscuras de café, luego miro con dirección a Jellal, quien se iba dirigiendo a paso lento a su habitación _**"Así quedaras tu amigo"**_ miro de nuevo su tasa _**"Vacio y con resquicios de un amor al que renunciaste"**_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy caminaba tranquilamente por la calles, estaba vestida más para pasear que para buscar información, unos sencillos jeans desteñidos, su chaqueta de motociclista y unas convers negras, todo esto lo complementaba una coleta alta y unos aretes en forma de aros, la gente iba mucho más abrigada que ella, hasta algunos llevaban manoplas y orejeras, ella se burlada de ellos, había sido entrenada dura y arduamente, y realmente este frio no era nada comparado con el que tenía que provocarse ella después de cada misión, todos, menos su jefe, pensaban que ella no sabía que la Joya Alma tenía un valor espiritual también, aunque esto a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que quería era que todo acabara, que la joya se reuniera y que la dejaran en paz, todo esto había empezado por esa joya, ¡Ella tendría que haber estado ya de vacaciones y por culpa de esa maldita joya no lo estaba!

Siguió caminado observando a la gente pasar, tenía que ir a la casa de Gray para decirle los planes de esta noche, primero tenía que ir a matar chacal, después tendría que infiltrase en la casa de los guardianes, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría pero ya algo se le ocurriría, cruzo la calle y se dirigió al Starbucks que estaba a mitad de cuadra.

Entro en el local y se dirigió a la caja de registros.

-Hola, buenos días-Contesta un joven de apariencia y voz amable-Mi nombre es Eve.

Lucy lo miro y sonrió.

-Hola-Dice con voz coqueta, el muchacho se sonrojo-Quisiera un café alto por favor.

-E-Eh si-Dice y comienza a teclear-Son 13 con 50-Dice mirándola otra vez sonrojado-¿A nombre de quién?

A Lucy le resulto divertido que el chico se sonrojara solo por verla.

-De Lucy…pero ponlo así-Le quita con delicadeza el lapicero y en un papel que encontró en el mostrador escribió en hiragana su nombre-Sírvemelo tu, estoy diciéndote un secreto muy grande-Y le guiña el ojo.

El chico se puso más rojo que un tomate, Lucy rio con diversión, que chico tan raro.

-E-Está bien.

Lucy espero su café a un costado de la caja registradora, cuando Eve llego volteo a verlo con una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

-Gracias encanto-Dice dándole otro guiño-Un gusto en conocerte Eve-Y sale del lugar riendo con gracia.

Ese chico era extraño, volvió a reír, sonrojarse solo por saludarlo.

Tomo su café tranquilamente, tendría que pensar que veneno usaría en chacal, los venenos son usados mas por mujeres que por hombres y es cierto, ¿Que saben ellos acerca de eso? fabricar venenos es algo en lo que se requiere delicadeza y la verdad ellos poseen poca de ella, rió ante el pensamiento, solo había conocido a dos personas así:

1) Su señor Zeref.  
2) Loke.

Los venenos antiguamente fueron el arma que usaban las mujeres para quitar del medio a los obstáculos que se les presentaban, los hombres preferían mancharse las manos con sangre, las mujeres tomaban su venganza mas estéticamente, fabricando venenos y usándolos en los momentos precisos, aunque a veces era preferible usar las armas que los venenos, su lado malo es que algunos o eran muy lentos, o muy rápidos, por eso algunas veces, solo algunas, era muchísimo mejor usar armas que venenos, no los dejaba de lado, simplemente complementaba su trabajo con los dos juntos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un edificio, tendría por lo menos 38 pisos, era uno de los más bajos que había visto en la ciudad, la mayoría pensaría que era un edificio corporativo, pero en realidad era uno habitacional, cada piso era un departamento de alta tecnología y muy a la vanguardia, entro en el, saludo al guardia y se metió en el ascensor, presiono el numero 6 y la puerta se cerro, la musiquita que ponían mientras subía siempre lograba crisparles los nervios.

-Alguien debería decirles que poner ese tipo de música realmente altera los sentidos-Dice mientras intenta no estremecerse con cada tonadita de la música.

Llego al piso 6 y las puertas se abrieron dejando a su vista el piso de Gray, salió del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

-Ya llegue-Dice mientras se dirige a la cocina.

-La verdad no esperaba verte hasta dentro de unos días-Sale la voz de Gray de su habitación-¿Qué haces aquí?-Sale a su encuentro descalzo, vestido con unos simples jeans gastados y un polo Lacoste de color azul oscuro.

Lucy llego a la gran cocina decorada en granito y mármol de colores neutrales, fue y tiro su vaso de café al tacho.

-No entiendo porque tienes esta cocina si ni siquiera la usas-Dice mientras se da la vuelta para encararlo.

Gray se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no, Juvia si, que por cierto te manda saludos y dice que quisiera verte-Dice mientras abre la refrigeradora y saca una botella de agua.

-Bueno vine a buscarte porque hoy vamos de caza.

Gray dejo de beber y sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar el entusiasmo que sentía.

-¿A quién?

-A chacal.

Gray casi se atora.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, el nos traiciona y planea algo contra mí.

Él medito las palabras de Lucy.

-Entonces debo suponer que el consentía la presencia de los guardianes en Fairy Tail, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, piensa que estar bajo la protección del ángel significa que es intocable, lo que no sabe es que yo haré que pague su traición

Gray la miro pensativo, chacal tampoco era estúpido, él sabía que traicionar al ángel significaba una muerte segura y dolorosa, además, él solo actuaba como sus mayores pagadores le ordenaban, en este caso…Zeref.

-Lucy, sabes que chacal solo haría eso si…su pagador mayoritario se lo ordenara.

Lucy lo miro con dureza.

-El señor Zeref no sabe de esto.

-¿Como estas tan segura? Sabes que ese hombre es más astuto que una rata, en todo caso, así Zeref no supiera, cosa que no creo por lo que me has contado, el sabe que meterse contigo es muerte segura, no lo haría si supiera que su seguridad no está asegurada, alguna garantía deberá de tener para hacer algo así, a la larga tú te enterarías.

-Así como supe que perdí tres piezas por culpa de Sting.

-Exacto, creo que el aun piensa que tú no sabes.

-Sí.

-¿Vez? Jude actúa porque alguien aseguro su vida, y pienso que fue Zeref.

-Vuelve a repetirlo y te volare los sesos-Dice Lucy fríamente-El señor Zeref no sabe nada de esto, el no haría las cosas sin avisarme de los imprevistos y menos si se tratara de los guardianes, no sería capaz de traicionarme.

Gray la miro, Lucy creía ciegamente en Zeref, no serviría de nada hablar con ella, si le contaba las cosas que había escuchado de él seguramente ella lo mataría antes de haber terminado la primera frase.

-Si en todo caso Zeref no sabe lo que sucedió, ¿Cómo es que chacal hizo para que no se enterara?

Lucy sonrió con frialdad.

-Eso lo sabré hoy.

Sabía lo que él significaba para ella y él había sabido como adiestrarla al punto de ser capaz de matar solo por protegerse, estaba 100% seguro que él no vacilaría en rebanarle el pescuezo si ella cambiaba aunque sea un poco, además Zeref había invertido tiempo y dinero en Lucy, convirtió a una humana en una maquina y se aseguro desde el principio: Lucy no traicionaría ninguno de sus pasos, jamás titubearía en obedecerlo, lo que ella ignoraba es que la imagen que tenía en su cabeza y la realidad distaban demasiado y no era bueno para su poca estabilidad mental, apostaba su vida a que si Lucy descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de su señor, perdería la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

-Bien entonces ¿A qué hora empezara todo?

-¿A qué hora caza un ángel caído?

Gray sonrió resignado.

-No…¿A qué hora cazas tu?

Ella rió con gracia.

-Vendré por ti a las 7:30 PM-Y sale de la misma manera como cuando entro.

Si…finalmente hasta perdería la sonrisa y Loke ya no sería capaz de sostenerla por más tiempo.

-Ella será más una bomba de tiempo que un ser humano-Definitivamente estaría constantemente matando a sangre fría-Jack el destripador quedaría como un niño de kínder a su lado, no…irrevocablemente no quiero perderla y tampoco creo que lo quieran Juvia y Loke.

Suspiro dejando atrás todas sus conjeturas.

-Bien la chica veneno sacara las uñas de nuevo, esta noche habrá acción-Y sonríe como un niño travieso.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Hey niño lleva esta nota siete calles abajo, a las casas en fila, toca el timbre a la de color azul-Loke saca 10 dólares de su bolsillo-Me enterare si no la llevaste, así que más te vale ser honesto, ¿Entendido?

El pequeño niño asintió

-¡Si señor!-Y sale corriendo rápidamente.

Loke suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolcillos del pantalón.

-Bien, hora de trabajar-Se va caminando tranquilamente hasta desaparecer entre el gentío que iba en dirección contraria.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

El timbre sonó estrepitosamente.

-¿Quién demonios toca así?-Dice Natsu molesto, Jellal aun no salía de su habitación y ni que decir de Erza.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y un niño delante de él le tendió una pequeña nota.

-¿Ah?-Natsu recibe la nota desconcertado-¿Quien te la…dio?-El niño ya no estaba delante de la puerta, salió presuroso y lo vio corriendo calle abajo-¡HEY!-Pero el niño ya no lo escuchaba-En fin-Vuelve a entrar al a casa.

Volvió a la cocina y comenzó a leer la nota.

**"**_**Tengo trabajo, lamento no poder ir a responder las muchas preguntas que tendrán, llegaran noticias pronto. Loke"**_

-Diablos-Dice Natsu arrugando la nota-Pensé que ya tendríamos al menos un camino abierto pero al parecer el destino se empeña en jodernos la existencia-Recordó que en la nota Loke menciono que tenía trabajo-Dijo trabajo, eso quiere decir que hoy el ángel…¿Matara a alguien?-Se levanta con prisa de la silla y va rápidamente a su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió igual.

Salió al pasillo y grito.

-¡Jellal! ¡Erza! ¡No tenemos tiempo para sus peleas absurdas, las resolverán después, hoy el ángel sale a cazar! ¡Hoy va a morir alguien que debe tener alguna conexión con la joya! ¡Así que dejen sus problemas amorosos para después, tenemos que evitar otra matanza!

Vio como la puerta de Erza se abría para dejar paso a una mujer decidida a realizar su trabajo.

-No tengo ningún problema amoroso Natsu.

-Eso a mí no me interesa Erza, son problemas de 2 no de 3, somos profesionales ¿No? Dejemos eso a un lado y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer aquí desde un principio-Ya no iba a tener más tacto con ellos, o lo resolvían o definitivamente esto se volvería un caos.

-Tienes razón-Escucha la voz de Jellal-Vinimos aquí a una misión, no podemos dejar que nuestros problemas sentimentales se metan en eso, vamos a trabajar-Miro fijamente a Erza-¿Trato hecho?-Le tiende la mano.

Erza lo miro con seriedad y también le tendió la mano.

-Vamos a trabajar.

Y ambos asintieron.

-Bien-Dice Natsu-Loke no vendrá hoy, me mando una nota diciendo que tenía trabajo.

-¿Entonces como supiste que Layla mataría hoy a alguien?-Pregunta Erza.

-Loke trabaja para Layla, o más bien trabajan juntos, dijo que tendría trabajo, eso quiere decir que hoy día alguien morirá-Contesta Natsu.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-Pregunta Jellal-Podría tratarse de otra cosa.

Natsu negó.

-Algo me dice que hoy día alguien va a morir.

-Entonces si es así, ¿Quien será?-Pregunta Erza cruzándose de brazos.

-Trataremos de averiguarlo-Dice Natsu.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Yo iré a indagar un poco por Fairy Tail, talvés pueda escuchar algo-Dice Jellal.

-Yo iré a Blue Pegasus-Dice Erza-Tal vez Mirajane haya escuchado algo.

-Entonces yo iré donde los magos sabios, ellos deben saber cuál será el próximo movimiento de Layla-Dice Natsu.

-¿Les dirás su nombre?-Pregunta Erza.

-Si-Responde Natsu-Así tendré algo de ventaja sobre ella.

-¿Tú o todos Natsu?-Pregunta Jellal alzando una ceja.

-Todos-Dice Natsu sonrojándose un poco-Si los magos sabios saben su nombre entonces nos podrán decir que hará próximamente.

-Tampoco son nuestra bola de cristal Natsu-Erza con los brazos en jarras.

-Lo serán-Dice este decidido-Nos han entrenado desde muy pequeños con el destino prolijo de cuidar de una joya que solo traerá destrucción y dolor si cae en manos equivocadas, además aun nos falta encontrar a los otros dos guardianes y uno de nosotros tiene el inmerecido juramento de morir por la Joya Alma, muy aparte hay una mujer que caza a personas que tienen conexión con la joya y que está dispuesta a destruir a medio planeta con tal de entregar las dichosas piezas a un loco maniaco que es mas maligno que el mismo Lucifer, por una vez podrían hacernos el favor y actuar como una maldita bola de cristal ya que nosotros arriesgamos el pellejo.

Jellal rió.

-Si lo pones de esa manera nos deben algo más que ser una bola de cristal.

-Si-Dice Erza-Nos deben la vida.

-Bien…ya que estamos de acuerdo-Dice Natsu sonriendo-¿Nos vamos?

-Que empiece la acción-Dice Jellal.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Creo que usare toxina botulínica-Dice Lucy fríamente mientras mira los demás frascos en su pequeño laboratorio-Si…es la más adecuada.

-_¿__Porqué no mejor usar Belladona?_**-**Dice la voz en el teléfono.

-No, necesito que su muerte sea muy dolorosa.

_-La Belladona te dará la rapidez que necesitas para eliminar a Jude._

-Sí, me dará rapidez pero poco dolor.

La voz al otro lado rió a carcajadas.

_-Te daría algo mejor que Belladona y botulínica pero no estás en Japón._

-Tengo el presentimiento que pronto estaré allí.

_-Ojala asi sea, tengo nuevas cosas que mostrarte. _

-Pronto bruja, pronto.

_-Entonces nos veremos, ¿no enviaras saludos para Flare y Levy?_

-Como quieras Yukino.

_-Bien entonces arriesgare mi pellejo._

Fue el turno de Lucy de reír.

-No te arriesgues demasiado, necesito un nuevo abastecimiento de venenos.

_-Fabrícalos tu misma, Layla te enseño a hacerlos._

-Sí y yo la asesine cuando acabe-Responde Lucy con crueldad.

_-¿Entonces necesitas los componentes?_

-Así es.

_-Bien…¿Para cuándo los quieres?_

-Anda preparando lo de siempre, espero que tengas algo nuevo.

_-Lo tengo, no quiero morir simplemente por no tener nada nuevo para ti._

-Bien, entonces te llamare.

Y colgó la llamada.

-Cuando ya no son útiles, es mejor eliminarlos.

Recordó súbitamente a Layla y lo que TUVO que hacer.

-Y no recordar nada de ellos-Y también recordó a los hermanos Deliora y Lullaby-Así hayan sido unos malditos asesinos a sangre fría.

Lucy se había ganado la fama de acabar con sus maestros cuando terminaban de enseñarle sus lecciones completas y todo fue por lo que sucedió con Layla-san, lo de los hermanos fue un accidente, no los quiso matar pero hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de tener sentimientos en su corazón, y la piedad tampoco había estado dentro de su mente en esos momentos.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a ver qué nuevas cosas hay en la ciudad-Dice con un brillo de diversión en su mirada.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿Estás segura Mira?-Pregunta Erza a la muchacha de lagos cabellos blancos, sus ojos grandes y azules expresaban toda la verdad de su comentario.

Estaban en la parte trasera de aquella pastelería, había enviado un mensaje a Mirajane diciéndole que tenía que verla con suma urgencia y aquí se encontraban, escuchando algo que no podía creer totalmente.

-Si Erza-Contesta segura-Mi jefe dice que hay rumores de chacal retirándose por el momento de su cargo, que se ira de vacaciones.

Erza comenzó a sopesar sus opciones, chacal no podía retirarse sin más, Layla quedaría sin ojos y sin oídos en la ciudad, tendría que buscar ella misma toda sus opciones, a menos que…

-Gracias Mira, puedes volver adentro-Dice Erza despidiéndose de ella.

-Si se algo mas te prometo que te lo diré enseguida-Dice tomándole ambas manos.

-Gracias Mira.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también-Y se va de allí.

Tenía que llamar de inmediato a Natsu y a Jellal, marco sus números, este último contesto primero.

_-¿Que sucedió?_

-Algo anda mal, chacal se va de supuestas vacaciones.

_-Entonces es cierto._

-¿Que cosa?

_-El que…_

Otra voz contesto también.

_-Chicos esto es peor de lo que imaginábamos._

_-¿Natsu?_

-¿Que paso?

_-Fui donde los magos sabios_-La voz de Natsu sonaba forzada, como si estuviera cansado de correr-_les_ _di el nombre del ángel._

-¿_Y qué sucedió?_

_-Está muerta._

-¿Qué?-Erza paró en seco.

_-¿Qué diablos dices Natsu?_

_-¡Que está muerta! ¡Layla está muerta!_

-Entonces…¿Quien es ella?

_-No lo sé._

_-Eso quiere decir que usa un nombre falso_-Jellal medita esto-¿_Con que fin?_

_-Eso tampoco me lo dijeron los magos sabios, ellos saben más de lo que nos dicen, nos están ocultando las cosas._

-Natsu, tenemos que resolver esto rápido, chacal se retira por el momento del cargo.

_-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? _

_-Así es amigo, hay rumores acerca de eso, escuche a Evergreen hablar sobre el tema, aunque ellos no sueltan palabra, dijo que eran simples rumores, chacal no les menciono nada y ellos no creen en eso._

_-¿Que ganan esparciendo esos rumores?_

-Tengo una teoría.

_-¿Cual es?-_Preguntan al unísono.

-Ella va a matar a alguien fuera de la ciudad, necesita sus ojos y sus oídos a donde valla, tiene que saber en dónde está su objetivo, que cosas realiza, que lugares frecuenta, a quienes ve.

-¡_Maldición! Entonces ella ya está fuera de…_-Natsu callo súbitamente.

-¿Natsu?

-¿_Que pasa amigo?_

-_Los llamo luego_-Y cuelga.

-_Demonios._

-Algo debe de haber sucedido.

-_Vamos a buscarlo._

-En una hora al bar Crime Sorciere.

-_Está bien_-Y Jellal también cuelga.

-Este juego del gato y el ratón me está cansando-Dice Erza tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿Qué diablos estas tramando?-Pregunta Natsu tomando por sorpresa a la mujer delante de él.

Lucy lo miro con ambas cejas alzadas.

-¿Y que se supone que estoy tramando?-Dice ella con su característica frialdad.

La cogió bruscamente del brazo.

-No juegues conmigo asesina-Dice Natsu con voz dura.

Lucy se soltó también con brusquedad.

-Tu tampoco maldito dragón sin cola, ¿Olvidas acaso con quien estás hablando estúpido?

Natsu volvió a tomarla del brazo pero con menos fuerza que la anterior y empezó a caminar con ella.

-Tu estúpido chacal se toma unas vacaciones fuera del negocio.

Lucy abrió los ojos simulando sorpresa.

-Valla…que rápido corren los rumores, acabo de enterarme y los guardianes ya habían salido en su búsqueda, mira que ya es un poco tarde ¿No? Deben ser pasadas las 3 de la tarde.

-No juegues conmigo-La zarandea y para de caminar, la pone delante de él.

Lucy lo miro con odio.

-¿Es que acaso tu pequeño e inútil cerebro no te da? ¿Por qué crees que salí eh? ¿Para pasear y disfrutar de la vista? ¡NO IMBECIL!-Se suelta de su agarre-Por si no te has dado cuenta aun, es MI sirviente el que se va sin avisar, ¡Pon a trabajar tu única neurona y piensa! ¡Mis conexiones de la joya se van con él!-Y sigue caminado dejando a Natsu parado en medio del asfalto.

Natsu comenzó a pensar en esas razones, pero aun así le quedaba una duda, ¿Quien era?

-¡Oye…!-Intenta acercarse pero cuando iba a tomarla nuevamente sintió como algo muy filoso cortaba limpiamente la piel de su brazo, lo retiro como si sintiera correr fuego dentro de sí, la miro sin comprender.

Ella volteo a verlo con la misma frialdad y crueldad de siempre.

-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca en tu vida y menos a cruzarte en mi camino, ¿Entendiste?-Y sigue caminando tranquilamente por las calles.

Natsu sentía las gotas de sangre correr por su brazo, no le había hecho un daño extremo, pero si lo suficiente como para molestar y limitar sus movimientos, aun sentía la frustración cubrir su cuerpo entero, ¿Por qué esta mujer le hacía sentir cosas así? Frustración, celos, preocupación, dolor, ¡Arg! ¡Que desesperante!

-¡Natsu!-La voz de Jellal lo desconcentro un momento-¿Amigo que te sucedió?

-Un encuentro fortuito con la muerte.

-¿Layla?

-La misma.

-¿Pero no dijiste que…?

-Sí, ¿Pero de que otra manera la podemos llamar?

-Si…¿Averiguaste algo?

-Según ella se entero hoy mismo y esta buscándolo, al parecer sin encontrarlo.

-¿Le crees?

Natsu no contesto.

-Dime Natsu, ¿Le crees?

Natsu suspiro.

-La mitad de mí dice que no, la otra…

-Que sí.

Natsu volvió a suspirar.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé.

-Bien…eso nos deja en el mismo lugar de antes.

-Si…

-Entonces es mejor ir a casa de nuevo, llamare a Erza para decirle que te encontré, mientras, vayamos a curarte ese brazo.

-Si…vamos-Se van, pero en la cabeza de Natsu seguían gestándose mil pensamientos **¿**_**Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a meterte con Zeref?**_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Estúpido guardián-Dice Lucy riéndose-¿Que planeas?-Y sigue burlándose de él-Oh definitivamente esto va a ser divertido-Mira su reloj, 4:47 PM-Bien hora de comenzar.

Fue caminando hasta su piso, se cambio y se puso su traje de cuero negro, se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta saliendo nuevamente en busca de su motocicleta, la hizo rugir y se fue con dirección al Fairy Tail, paso de largo aquel club-karaoke y siguió tres calles más abajo, paro en medio de una casa modesta de color verde oscuro, estaciono su moto en el patio lleno de follaje.

Camino hasta la puerta y toco el timbre, un hombre salió a su encuentro.

-Vaya ¿Qué haces aquí?-Jude esta vestido solo con unos pantalones anchos, descalzo y sin camisa, dejando expuesto su torso marcado, Lucy sonrió con sensualidad.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo-Dice acariciándole con erotismo el torso.

-Entonces pasa-Dice Jude con la voz un poco ronca.

Apenas el cerro la puerta Lucy lo beso con fingida pasión, cogiéndole la nuca y enredando sus dedos con sus cabellos, este a su vez aprovechó y le cogió de las dos nalgas golpeando la pelvis de ella contra su erección, la respiración se les entrecorto.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? ¿Apoyados en la pared?-Dice Lucy mientras le mordía la oreja eróticamente, Jude gimió con placer.

-Donde sea que tú quieras-Lucy sonrió victoriosa, lo tenía donde lo quería.

-Tengo que irme por unas semanas a una misión, ven conmigo-Dice Lucy al oído de él mientras se contoneaba siguiendo un ritmo que le sacaba jadeos entrecortados a Jude.

-Si…si…lo que quieras…joder-Dice el mientras coge sus caderas y empuja con más fuerza contra ella.

-Avisa…di que…oh!...que te vas…de vacaciones-Dice Lucy mientras finge mas y mas excitación.

-Como tú digas.

-Salgo a las 8-Dice Lucy mientras acaricia el pecho del hombre-Voy a regresar a mi casa y traeré lo que necesito, estaré aquí a las 7:40

-Está bien-Dice mientras su respiración se entrecorta de nuevo-Y esta vez…yo adentro.

-Donde quieras-Dice ella con una sonrisa lasciva-Una cosa más-Dice ronroneando-No me menciones Jude, esta es una misión que solo lo sabemos el señor Zeref y yo.

-Bien…nos veremos gatita-Dice Jude mientras pasa su mano por el cuerpo de Lucy, ella se mordió el labio.

-Nos vemos-Y sale de la casa con dirección a su moto, se coloca el casco y sonrie con frialdad-Hombre estúpido-Y arranca dirigiéndose a su casa.

Mientras tanto Jude marcaba un número conocido.

-Si Pantherlily, no, si estoy bien, te llamo para informarte que me tomare unas vacaciones-Sonríe con placer al recordar lo anterior-No, me iré solo, unos cuantos días avísales a Gajeel, Evergreen, Freed y a los demás, nos vemos después-Y cuelga la llamada-¡Oh si! Tendré lo que tanto eh querido.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy había llegado a su piso nuevamente, llamo a Gray.

-Ya hablo, ¿Estás listo?

_-Sí, ¿No sufrió daño?_

Lucy rió.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, realmente creí que era inteligente, en fin dentro de poco paso por ti, estaremos en su casa a las 7:40.

_-¿Como llegaremos tan rápido?_

-Tendrás el privilegio de subir a mi bebe.

_-Bien entonces le diré a Juvia lo mucho que la amo._

-No vas a morir idiota-Y cuelga-Bien ahora ¿Donde deje mis agujas?

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_7:30 casa de Gray._

-Vamos-Dice Lucy mientras le tiende un casco a Gray.

-Lucy ¿Tendrán cuidado?-Pregunta Juvia, una adorable peliazul de ojos igualmente azules y grandes, piel pálida y suave voz.

Lucy rolo los ojos.

-Créeme Juvia, cuando Gray muera los cerdos tendrán grandes puestos empresariales.

Juvia sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Cada vez que salen me preocupo tanto.

-No lo hagas-Interrumpe Lucy-No lo necesito.

-Es cierto cariño-Contesta Gray mientras besa los labios de su novia-No necesita a nadie.

-De todas formas cuídense ¿Si? ¿Te espero despierta?

-Si cariño no voy a tardarme.

-Adiós Juvia-Sale Lucy de aquel piso, Gray entro también en el ascensor, presiono el botón del primer piso.

-¿Podrías ser amable con ella por una vez?-Pregunta Gray.

-Aunque no lo creas me cae bien y no me gusta mentirle a la gente que me cae bien, ¿Entiendes?

-Vaya si así es cuando te caen bien, ¿Como es cuando no lo hacen?

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Acaban muertos.

-Vaya…¿Entonces te caigo bien?

-Me eres útil.

Gray rió.

-Al menos eso es algo bueno, en fin, ¿Como harás para que nadie note que chacal murió?

-La curiosidad mato al gato.

-Si…pero soy un humano.

-¿Y eso no te dice nada?

-Bine no preguntare, de alguna manera terminaré enterándome.

-Mmmm…tal vez-El ascensor llego al primer piso-Vamos.

Gray sonrió con placer.

-Que empiece la casería.

Subieron a la moto y arrancaron con dirección a la casa de Jude.

Lucy llego al mismo lugar que en la tarde, bajaron y caminaron hasta la entrada.

-Y bien…¿Como lo convenciste?

Lucy solo sonrió con frialdad.

Jude abrió la puerta pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato

-¿Que hace la hielera con patas aquí?-Pregunta cauteloso.

-Te dije que traería lo que necesitaba ¿Cierto?-Dice ella con indiferencia-¿Me dejas pasar?

Jude la miro con recelo, fijo su vista en Gray el cual miraba con indiferencia total la fachada de la casa.

-Si…pasa-Abre mas la puerta para que puedan entrar-Espero que no me hayas venido a matar-Dice con burla.

Lucy lo miro penetrantemente.

-¿Has hecho algo que merezca tu muerte en mis manos?-Pregunta ella.

Jude rió.

-Nada que yo sepa aun.

Lucy sonrió con frialdad.

-Bien…¿Te parece si subimos a tu habitación?-Dice ella de forma provocativa.

Si Gray no fuera tan buen actor se abría caído de espaldas, el único movimiento que casi lo delata fue apretar su mandíbula fuertemente.

-¿Layla?-Pregunta Gray interrogante pero con un sutil tono de crítica.

-Tú también Gray…sabes que me gusta de tres-Lucy voltea a verlo y su mirada le dice todo _**"lo matare arriba"**_

Gray asintió y miro a Jude.

-¿Te molesta hacer tríos?-Pregunta con naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas.

Jude los miro primero y una sonrisa llena de lujuria inundó su rostro.

-Para nada-Responde él-Síganme…mi habitación queda en el segundo piso.

Lucy y Gray lo siguieron, antes de entrar en la habitación, Lucy le entrego discretamente una aguja con la jeringa preparada con un líquido medio amarillento.

Apenas entraron en la habitación Lucy se lanzo encima de Jude y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras él cerraba los ojos y tocaba por todos lados el cuerpo de Lucy, ella mantenía la vista abierta y miraba con aburrimiento el lugar, lo fue volteando hasta dejar que la espalda de él estuviera a la vista de Gray, lo llamo con un dedo y Gray se acerco con la aguja lista, inmediatamente se la clavo en la nuca.

Jude sintió el pinchazo y callo de inmediato, tieso como un palo.

-Esto bastara por el momento-Dice Lucy mientras se limpia la boca.

-Dios eres muy buena actriz, lo único que faltaría para que me lo hubiese creído completamente seria si hubieras cambiado tu mirada, cualquiera pensaría que no sientes nada-Dice Gray mientras saca una pequeña cuerda de acero.

Lucy rió con gracia

-No gozo de ningún sentimiento, si los tuviera no haría las cosas que hago-Dice mientras se saca del pequeño apartado que tenía en el muslo unos frasquitos de distintos colores y olores.

Los acomodo con elegancia sobre la cómoda que tenia Jude y lo miro con odio.

-Bien chacal, hoy será el día de tu juicio final, ayúdame a ponerlo encima de la cama.

Gray fue y ayudo a Lucy, lo amarro a los postes de la cama con la cuerda de acero sin ninguna delicadeza, lastimando en el proceso las muñecas de Jude.

-Bien Gray, baja y quédate allí por si alguien viene, apaga las luces y mantente alerta.

-¿No quieres que me quede?-Pregunta intrigado.

-Si eres lo suficientemente bizarro para soportar lo que haré aquí...-Dice Lucy alzando una ceja.

-¿No podré dormir?-Dice Gray con burla.

-No podrás ni hacerle el amor a Juvia-Responde ella también con burla.

Gray hizo el ademán de haberlo herido en el pecho.

-Has herido mi susceptibilidad-Sonríe-Esta bien no me quedare, te gusta torturar gente sola, estaré abajo por si necesitas ayuda-Y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Lucy se fijo en Jude y su mirada cruel y fría se clavo de lleno en el.

-Se que puedes oír y ver-Dice ella mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama-El efecto se irá pronto, es un paralizante hecho a base de savia de Laurel rosa, una plantita bastante común, pocos realmente saben su verdadero uso.

Jude movía sus ojos nerviosamente.

-¿Vez? Ahora puedes mover los ojos-Ríe al verlo-¿Sabes? Esto es muy divertido, ¿De verdad pensaste que me acostaría contigo? No lo hice antes menos lo haría ahora, la chiquilla que intentaste acosar hace años es ahora más cruel que en ese entonces, ahora si te cortare lentamente las pelotas querido, y no solo eso sino también todo tu cuerpo-Dice mientras con sus uñas traza pequeñas líneas, arañándolo en el proceso.

Jude la miro completamente asustado, Lucy volvió a reír cruelmente.

-¿Es que nunca creíste que el ángel era realmente cruel? ¿Acaso nunca escuchaste lo que le sucedió a Layla? ¿A la verdadera Layla? ¿No? Bueno…como soy una buena chica te contare ¿Si? Primero-Dice mientras abre lentamente su camisa.

-Atravesé su cuello con un cuchillo de cocina, su sangre salpicaba como una bonita pileta…después fue perdiendo intensidad y se desangro lentamente.

Su voz se fue tornando fría, carente de sentimientos.

-Luego…

Comenzó a quitarle la camisa y le desabrocho los pantalones.

-Empecé cercenando cada uno de sus dedos, como los huesos eran muy duros tuve que traer un machete de cocina.

Su voz no reflejaba nada, su mirada tampoco, simplemente parecía una muñeca relatando un horrible cuento de terror.

-Después de sus dedos siguieron sus manos, los brazos, los antebrazos y los hombros.

Le fue quitando los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-La corte en muchos pedazos pequeños, si volviera de la muerte…

Se detuvo repentinamente, sus ojos mostraban el vacío de su alma, después sonrió macabramente.

-…no podría reconstruirse completamente, después de eso me bañe en su sangre, lo extraño es que seguía cálida, todo en ella siempre fue…cálido, Fue mi primer asesinato, brutal ¿No lo crees?-Dice mientras su mirada vuelve a tomar la frialdad de siempre-Por eso me llaman Layla, recordándome lo cruel que puedo ser y lo que siempre seré…una asesina.

Lo dejo completamente desnudo, vio lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te dio miedo mi relato?-Dice con burla.

-¡ASESINA!-Es el grito que suelta Jude, que sorprendió a Lucy con la vehemencia en que lo hizo-¡TU MATASTE A MI QUERIDA LAYLA!-Lucy abrió sorpresivamente los ojos _**"¿Querida…Layla?"**_

-Ah…así que tú eras…Caprico-Dice Lucy indiferente.

El solo la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el dolor reflejado en ellas.

-Te ves un poco diferente a lo que…ella me dijo.

-Cuando…me entere de lo que había sucedido quise ver sufrir a Zeref.

Lucy apretó los labios con fuerza ¿Quién se creía este tipo para hablar mal del señor Zeref?

-Pero después supe que en realidad quien la había asesinado fue la misma siniestra niña a quien ella le enseño con tanto esmero-Dice mirándola con profundo odio-Le dije que no se encariñara contigo, que tu no eras buena, que eras una maldita enviada del mismo Lucifer pero ella no quiso escucharme, dijo que me equivocaba, que tú eras…-La mira de arriba abajo-Buena-Escupe la palabra como si fuera veneno.

Lo que él no sabía es que lo que decía abría viejas heridas que nunca curaron en el alma de ella, haciendo un hueco más profundo dentro de su ser, recordandole, imprimiéndole en carne viva algo que ni aunque tuviera mil vidas se borraría _**"No soy humana, siempre dejare tras de mí una estela carmesí"**_ sonrió tristemente para su adentros _**"Orland-san…por primera vez usted se equivoco conmigo"**_

-Decidí que tenía que hacerte pagar por lo que le habías hecho a la mujer que tanto te dio, así que cambie mi aspecto y decidí infíltrame en las redes de Zeref, vi como fuiste evolucionando, como un ser tan vil y sucio como tu iba creciendo, convirtiéndose en lo que eres ahora, muchas veces intente matarte, llevándote por caminos errados o tratando de aniquilarte con mis propias manos, pero me di cuenta de que eras demasiado buena para que alguien como yo lo intentara, así que fui utilizando a los guardianes, sabía que Zeref confiaba lo suficientemente en mi como para nunca poner a prueba mis pistas, gracias también a Sting fue que te hice perder 3 piezas de la joya pero fue José quien puso la cereza al final del pastel, hablándole a los guardianes de ti, claro que nadie más que yo sabía que tú eras mujer.

-¿Por qué no hablaste de ello?-Pregunta Lucy indiferente, aunque por dentro las heridas iban haciéndose más grandes.

-Quería ver tu final en mis manos, no en las de cualquier otro, quería matarte yo mismo, así como tú mataste a mi amada Layla.

-Así que usaste a los guardianes, querías que ellos me encontraran, querías que yo los matara…pero no lo hice.

-Si…no lo hiciste y yo como buen servidor avise a **"nuestro señor"** de tu desobediencia.

-Querías que me echaran encima a los magos sabios ¿Verdad?

-No solo a ellos, todos te odian y tu queridísimo señor no metería las manos al fuego por ti.

-¡MIENTES!-Lucy se levanta de la cama rápidamente.

-¿Que gano con mentirte? De todas maneras ya estoy muerto, tu señor ha preparado su territorio con mucho sigilo.

-Cállate-Lucy lo miro con todo el odio que llevaba acumulado por años.

Jude sintió el miedo correrle por toda la espina dorsal pero no se detendría, destruiría el único cimiento a la razón que ella tenía igual como lo hizo con él, la destruiría como ella lo hizo hace muchos años, esa sería su mejor venganza.

-¿Crees que realmente encontrarte en la calle fue de milagro?

Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Como…lo sabes?-Nadie sabía acerca de su pasado, ni siquiera Layla-san.

-¡Ja! ¿Realmente pensaste que lo que sucedió hace 15 años fue un accidente?

Lucy no podía seguir escuchándolo.

-Cállate.

-¡Todo fue premeditado!

-Cállate.

-¡Zeref planeo todo para ensuciarte para siempre!

-¡Eh dicho que te calles!

-¡Él le pago a esos hombres para que te violaran!

-¡CALLATE!-Lucy avanza con rapidez a la cama y empieza a cortarlo-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!-Los gritos de ella se confundían con los gritos de él.

Fue cortándolo salvajemente, su sangre le salpicaba las ropas, el rostro, las sábanas, las paredes.

-¡EL NO HIZO ESO!-Sigue cortándolo con todo el odio que llevaba por dentro, que guardaba en su interior-¡EL ME SALVO! ¡EL JAMAS ME HARIA ESO!-Sigue cortándolo sin piedad, haciendo heridas profundas y tocando órganos vitales, los gritos del hombre se escuchaban por todo el lugar-¡NO ES COMO TU!

Se separo del cuerpo, Jude seguía gritando por las heridas, abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Gray que la miraba con ojos abiertos.

-¿Estas…?

-Apártate, estoy trabajando-Lo empuja y baja las escaleras, fue directo a la cocina y empezó a abrir los cajones, hasta que encontró los cuchillos y en él un pequeño machete, lo tomo del mango y eso la hizo retroceder 11 años atrás, cuando recién había cumplido 13 años y había cometido ese asesinato brutal.

Gray llego donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué haces Lucy?-Dice mirándola con el machete de cocina en la mano.

Lucy lo miro con expresión vacía y vio el machete en su mano, se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy trabajando…te dije que te quedaras abajo.

Gray la miro sorprendido.

-Si…lo sé pero...

-No subas hasta que yo termine.

Y siguió el camino que anteriormente había recorrido, Lucy paso por su lado y él sintió escalofríos, volteo a verla, cuando había llegado al pie de las escaleras ella hablo.

-Si quieres puedes irte…yo recojo todo-Y sigue su camino.

Gray sintió arcadas, la verdad es que sabía que ella era muy cruel pero haberlo visto con sus propios ojos era totalmente diferente, los gritos que lanzo aquel hombre aun le causaban estremecimientos.

**"**_**No podré dormir?"**_

**"**_**No podrás ni hacerle el amor a Juvia"**_

El se lo había tomado muy a la broma pero la expresión de ella también ¿No?...lo cierto es que no la conocía mucho…¡que va! No la conocía en absoluto y la verdad es que ella usaba muchas veces la ironía y la burla pero sus comentarios siempre iban en serio.

Le tomo la palabra y salió de aquella casa.

-¿Cómo puede llevar una carga así?-Dice mientras ve la sombra de ella moviéndose por el cuarto.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy realizaba las mismas acciones que había cometido hace 11 años, actuaba por inercia, Jude ya había muerto sin embargo ella no lo veía a él, sino una piel suave y blanca como alabastro, unos cabellos lisos rubios y unos ojos sin vida que le decían en silencio **"tú eres mi asesina"**

Corto cada parte del cuerpo y las coloco en orden y con cuidado a un lado, la sangre seguía salpicándole el rostro, la habitación entera estaba también salpicada de sangre, cuando termino observo lo que había hecho, la cabeza estaba a un costado mirando hacia arriba y con expresión de dolor, junto todos los pedazos y los envolvió en una sabana, cogió la cabeza por el pelo y bajo por las escaleras arrastrando las sabanas mojadas en sangre, dejando tras de sí un camino escarlata.

Vio que tenía una chimenea, encendió el fuego y comenzó a tirar los pedazos dentro de él, el olor a carne quemada comenzó a inundar el ambiente, al principio sintió nauseas pero después se fue acostumbrando al hedor, vio que ya solo le quedaba la cabeza, entonces la observo y la vio realmente, vio que no era Layla Orland sino Jude alias chacal o también en otro tiempo conocido como Caprico.

-Realmente nunca quise matar a Layla-ojousan, fue la única persona después del señor Zeref que me amo realmente, yo quería vivir con ella por siempre pero mi destino era ser lo que soy ahora…no volveré a aspirar tan alto de nuevo-Y sin asco arroja la cabeza dentro del fuego.

Volvió a subir aquellas escaleras y fue al cuarto de baño, abrió la ducha y dejo que el agua fría comenzara a correr, como su traje era de cuero se metió al agua y comenzó a enjuagarse la sangre, de su cabello, de su cara, de su traje, de sus manos, en fin, de toda ella, salió de la ducha goteando agua, se seco con una toalla que encontró allí y empezó a secar su cabello.

Estaba volviendo a arreglarse el cabello cuando Lucy observo a la mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo, tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar, creyó sentir pena por ella, era bonita, su mirada reflejaba el vacío que había en su interior, podría haber sido más guapa si no fuera una asesina, sino tuviera un alma tan negra, sintió lastima de ella pero también la envidio; ella, al menos, podía llorar y Lucy era incapaz de hacerlo…

Se dio la vuelta y dejo atrás el cuarto de baño, entro a la habitación que estaba sucia de sangre, se fijo en la ventana.

-Si alguien ve esas manchas entraran aquí-Coge una camisa del closet y limpia el vidrio de la ventana y cierra las cortinas, vio las sabanas sucias y las paredes también-Bueno con las paredes no puedo hacer nada, le haré un favor y sacare las sabanas sucias-Saca las sabanas y trata de limpiar un poco las paredes, pudo sacar un poco pero las del techo eran ya otra cosa-Bueno, hice mi buena acción del día- Apaga las luces, sale y vuelve a dirigirse a la cocina, vio las bolsas negras de la basura y metió las sabanas ahí.

Cogió las llaves que estaban encima de la chimenea, la única luz en esa, ahora, lúgubre casa y salió con la bolsa de basura en la mano y echando llave a la cerradura, metió las sabanas dentro del bote de basura y fue en dirección a su moto.

La encendió y salió de aquella casa, mientras regresaba a su departamento las llaves se cayeron, ella sintió de inmediato la acción pero las ignoro, total el punto era perderlas no conservarlas.

_**"Ahora vuelvo a tener el control de nuevo"**_ volvió a acelerar la moto _**"A seguir con lo que el señor Zeref me envió"**_

Lo que ella no supo es que alguien había estado observando lo que hizo en casa de Jude, unos labios finos se apretaron con fuerza y podías ver las lágrimas surcando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Te haré pagar muy caro esto ángel.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**El meu destí ets tu  
(Mi destino eres tú)**

**Capitulo 6…Sentimientos aleatorios**

* * *

Llego a su departamento, se desvistió y camino desnuda hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave del agua fría, se sentó al borde del jacuzzi y empezó a acariciar el agua que llenaba su baño, comenzó a planear su próximo movimiento.

-Tengo que llamarlo, los días que dijo Jude fueron indefinidos, eso me da algo de ventaja-Cierra la llave de agua fría y abre la caliente-Hoy tengo ganas de un baño tibio…mmm…solo hay una manera de entrar en la casa de los guardianes, tiene que volver a haber otro ataque como la noche del club…el problema será encontrar un estúpido humano que utilice la pieza…pero no cualquiera.

Cerró la llave de agua caliente y se metió en el jacuzzi, se sumergió y cuando salió vio que el agua se tornaba un poco rosácea, mascullo una maldición, abrió el tapón del jacuzzi y dejo que el agua corriera, salió de allí y se fue a la ducha.

Abrió la llave de agua fría y se metió, suspiro.

-Y yo que tenía ganas de un baño tibio…en fin…tiene que ser alguien que este sucio por dentro, alguien corrompido…¿Pero quién?-Mientras se enjabona su cerebro empezó a buscar posibles candidatos, se enjuago y abrió su shampoo, un suave olor a vainilla inundo el ambiente, se lo aplico y se masajeo con suavidad la cabeza, se enjuago y dejo que el agua acaricie su cuerpo, una idea se le ocurrió de repente.

Salió de la ducha y cogió su bata de seda color negro, camino por el frío piso del baño hasta entrar en su cuarto, lo bueno de tener pisos de mármol y granito lisos es que así se mojaran con lo que sea nunca se mancharían, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su walking closet, un gran cuarto que estaba separado por puertas corredizas de vidrio templado.

Toda la habitación era de color negro y elegantes luces fluorescentes iluminaban con gracia algunos compartimentos; en donde estaban colgados chaquetas de cuero, vestidos de noche, pantalones de cuero, de vestir, de jean, podías ver muchas cajoneras que fácilmente guardaban desde la ropa interior más cara hasta una gran diversidad de zapatos de tacón y botas, todos los artículos en colores negro, gris, azul oscuro y una que otra prenda roja, en fin, era el sueño de toda mujer.

Fue hasta un cajón, bajo al lado derecho, lo abrió y saco una blusa sencilla de color rosa pastel, la puso en el pequeño puf que se encontraba al medio de la habitación, abrió el cajón del costado y saco un pantalón pirata de color celeste también en tono pastel, lo puso encima del puf junto con la blusa, fue hasta la cajonera en donde estaban sus zapatos y saco un par de zapatillas blancas Lacoste, los puso donde estaba la ropa anterior, fue al cajón de su ropa interior y la miro.

-Muy provocador-Dice mientras mira unas bragas rojas de encaje, muy elegantes, saco otra, un tanga de color negro semitransparente-Muy atrevido-Saca otra, unas bragas blancas de algodón, sencillas y con pequeñas calaveritas negras-Perfecto, es esto o nada-Saca el sujetador a juego y lo deja junto con todo lo demás.

Se dirigió a un compartimento de puertas cerradas, largo y un poco delgado, lo abrió y a la vista saltaron pelucas de todos los estilos, tenias desde cabello largo hasta cabellos sobre el hombro y corte de hombre, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, color fantasía y albina, saco una peluca de lisos cabellos hasta mitad de espalda, de color negro natural, parecía cabello real, la olio.

-Vaya, sigue oliendo a Chanel-Dice encogiéndose de hombros, abrió un cajoncito y la colección completa de lentillas salió a la vista, desde color verde hasta plateados, grises, morados rubíes y almendra, miro estos últimos.

-¿Me los pongo?...se parecen un poco a los ojos de ese guardián impertinente…mmm…mejor no, uso los ojos plateados-Saca las lentillas de color plateado guardados en un pequeño estuche, dejo la peluca y las lentillas encima de su cama y comenzó a vestirse, se puso una toalla en el cabello y se puso las lentillas.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño nuevamente y se saco la toalla del cabello, prendió una secadora y comenzó a secarse el cabello, cuando este estuvo seco se hizo una perfecta trenza y lo ato como un moño, fue hasta su velador y saco una pantie media, se la coloco en la cabeza y a continuación se coloco la peluca, la ajusto bien, se la abrocho, se la peino y se miro al espejo.

Una muchacha pelinegra, de inocentes y grandes ojos plateados la observaba del otro lado, una sonrisa suave adornaba su rostro haciendo juego con sus sonrojadas mejillas, se arreglo un poco el cerquillo y coloco un pequeño gancho de flor al costado izquierdo.

-Esto es perfecto-Se coloca un suave brillo labial, haciéndola parecer aun más cándida-Ni yo misma me reconozco-Deja de mirarse al espejo-Bien…ahora saldremos a pasear un poco…la verdad es que no eh revisado como estará la situación ahora que chacal está **"fuera"** de la ciudad-Sonríe con frialdad-Es hora de conocer los nuevos terrenos-Dice con suave y dulce voz.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Erza salió de su habitación a preparar el almuerzo, la verdad es que la situación se había tornado extraña, le dolía el ver que Jellal se había separado tan bruscamente de ella, no creía que la situación durara mucho mas, es más, pensaba que en cualquier momento esta situación de aparente calma se iría por el traste y otra vez estarían peleándose nuevamente y ella no le dirigiría la palabra =Otra vez= Pero él había adoptado la actitud distante, como si solamente fueran conocidos, el había insistido en hablar con ella, pero después había pasado lo del ángel e hicieron las **"paces"** por el momento para poder ocuparse profesionalmente por lo que les habían mandado hasta aquí y entrenado prácticamente desde que tuvieron uso de razón, pero cuando todo había pasado pensó que el volvería a ser el mismo, sin embargo no fue así, la trataba como si no fueran amigos, suspiro con frustración, ¡Quería que todo eso acabara ya!

Sabía que no lo aceptaría…tan fácilmente, porque lo admitía y se lo diría =Cuando fuera necesario= Pero si él seguía con esa misma actitud no llegarían a ningún lado, ella no superaría sus temores y el…bueno la verdad es que veía muy seguro a Jellal y la realidad es que no sabía si es que poseía algún temor.

Sintió una puerta abrirse, su corazón salto anticipado, escucho pasos acercarse a la cocina, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, las manos se le movían con torpeza, boto un poco de sal, se le cayó un cuchillo que casi se le clava en el pie, sintió los pasos más cerca, si no se apresuraba estaba segura que se incrustaría un cuchillo en la mano y pronto, sintió la presencia mirándola, sus movimientos fueron más apresurados, nerviosos.

-¿Porque estas tan nerviosa Erza?-Pregunta Natsu mirándola con una ceja alzada y la expresión extrañada.

Erza se congelo al instante, después soltó un suspiro y toda la tensión acumulada se fue con él, sus hombros cayeron con resignación.

**"**_**No era el"**_

-Nada Natsu…simplemente…pensaba en todo lo que está sucediendo-Dice ella mientras corta algunos ingredientes.

-¿Por eso estabas tan tensa como cuerda de arco?-Pregunta el con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué otra cosa debería preocuparme?-Dice ella con tono indiferente.

Natsu suspiro.

-Saldré un momento…para información general Jellal salió hace algunas horas-Erza casi se quemo la mano.

-¿Y?

-Solo para que sepas-Dice encogiéndose de hombros y se va.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Camino por las calles, vio gente escuchando música en su ipod, otras personas paseando por bicicleta, los autos avanzando tranquilamente, si todos supieran que realmente la vida no era como ellos pensaban, suspiro, vio a una chica pelinegra cruzar con despreocupación la calle, sus sencillas ropas en tono pastel llamaron su atención, tendría unos 20 años, no le echaba mas, sonrió, la verdad es que parecía tan inocente y sus mejillas sonrosadas ayudaban en mucho, vio que se acercaba, no reparo en el, sin embargo pudo apreciar sus ojos plateados, un suave olor a vainilla dejo al pasar por su lado, el recuerdo de una mujer de ojos chocolates y cabellos rubios llego a su mente, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, siguió con la mirada aquella pelinegra, la vio caminar sin mirar atrás.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Sonrió con ironía, ¿El guardián no se percato o qué?

Camino con la misma despreocupación de antes, se habían enterado que ahora alguien estaba intentando tomar el lugar del hombre, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y encargarse de la situación, se fue directamente a una pastelería, se llamaba Blue Pegasus, un nombre raro, en fin, entro y fue directamente al mostrador, reviso la lista y el precio de los pasteles fingiendo entusiasmo, cuando en realidad quería tomar una buena taza de café bien cargado para quitarse el aburrimiento que sentía estando en ese lugar, una camarera se le acerco.

-¡Buenas! Bienvenida a la pastelería Blue Pegasus ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-La alegre y suave voz de la chica delante de ella le crispo los nervios, volteo a mirarla furibunda, la frialdad del ángel traspasaba aquel disfraz, la camarera se asusto y parpadeo rápidamente pero cuando volvió a fijar su vista en su cliente, aquella pelinegra la miraba con curiosidad e inocencia.

-D-Discúlpeme-Dice la camarera-Hoy estoy un poco cansada.

-No se preocupe-Contesta ella con voz suave-Soy Sue, tu…?

-Ah!...oh!-Se limpia las manos sudorosas-Soy Mirajane.

-Bueno Mirajane-Dice Lucy sonriendo-¿Que me recomiendas? No quiero algo muy caro…ando un poco corta de dinero-Sonríe con picardía-Pero lo suficiente como para estar llena.

Mirajane la miro con una sonrisa.

-Pues porque no pides un pastel de fresas con crema, es delicioso y no es caro-Termina con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo llevármelo?

-Claro.

-Bien entonces…gracias-Sonríe de la forma más dulce que pudo fingir, al parecer le salió natural puesto que la tipa le sonrió con calidez…¡Puaj! Ya le estaban entrando arcadas.

Pidió el pastel y salió del lugar, camino tres cuadras y **"accidentalmente"** tiro el pastel al asfalto.

Siguió su camino, ya había averiguado que pasaba en la ciudad y ya tenía a su víctima, sonrió con frialdad.

-Aahhh…espero con entusiasmo esta noche.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Juvia miro con preocupación a su novio.

-¿Gray estas bien?

Gray la miro y asintió.

-Si…lo estoy

Pero mentía y Juvia lo sabía.

Desde que había regresado a casa esa misma noche no había podido conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba los gritos y veía sangre por todos lados, después simplemente las arcadas ganaban y no salía del baño hasta quedar casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

Juvia le preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba bien pero él no decía otra cosa que no fuera **"si lo estoy"**

-Sabes que estoy aquí para ti amor-Se acerca con suavidad y pone las manos en los hombros de él.

Gray la rechazo con suavidad.

-Lo sé…yo…-La mira con algo de culpa en la mirada-…Saldré un momento-Y se va presuroso a la salida.

Juvia lo siguió con el fin de detenerlo y que le contara lo que le angustiaba, pero cuando llego a la puerta el ya había salido, dejándola parada en el umbral, viendo su silueta caminar a lo lejos.

-Gray-Susurra con pena.

Gray caminaba para alejarse de su hogar, sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir a Juvia pero no podía hacerla cargar con esta pesadilla que lo atormentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, estaba tan concentrado que choco contra una joven.

-Disculpe-Dice Gray mirando a la pelinegra de ojos plateados, ella le devolvió una mirada enojada.

-Ya supéralo-Dice esta con voz glacial.

Gray la miro desconcertado.

-¿Perdón?

-Que lo superes, mato gente todo el tiempo y si fuera tan débil como tu ya habría estado muerta hace tiempo-Contesta ella fríamente.

Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Lu…La…Layla?

Ella bajo el tono de voz.

-Fui yo quien se dio un banquete de sangre, te dije que esperaras afuera, ahora ve y hazle el amor a tu novia, cuéntaselo y quita esa cara de horror que tienes, me enfermas.

-¡No puedo meterla en esta pesadilla! Tal vez tú seas una maldita sanguinaria que dis…-Abre los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho-Perdón yo…

-Es la verdad-Le responde ella cortante-Disfruto matando gente pero si tú no estás listo para incluirla en esto tampoco lo hagas en tu vida, estarás desperdiciando dinero-Dice dándose la vuelta.

-Gracias…-Dice Gray pero ella ya no estaba cerca, regreso sobre sus pasos corriendo y abrió la puerta de su hogar, Juvia estaba sentada mirando unas fotografías de ellos juntos, lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, se acerco rápidamente donde estaba ella.

-Lo siento bebe-Dice el abrazándola fuertemente, ella respondió igual-Lo siento tanto…no quiero hacerte llorar…pero contarte esto…

-Hazlo Gray-Dice ella sollozando-Por favor no me excluyas.

**"**_**Si no estás listo para incluirla en esto tampoco lo hagas en tu vida"**_

Gray sonrió, estaba listo.

-Lo hare cariño, lo hare-Dice besándola con pasión-Pero después de disculparme como se debe.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Camino hasta su casa nuevamente, lo que Gray le había dicho era cierto, era una maldita que disfrutaba destripando y haciendo sufrir a la gente y lo cierto es que no entendía por qué le dolieron esas palabras, una sonrisa amarga surgió de sus labios.

-¿Es mi realidad no?

Llego a su departamento y se quito la peluca, junto con todo su vestuario, se quedo en ropa interior y con el cabello trenzado, fue al espejo de cuerpo entero y se miro en el, observo su figura, sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas, sus brazos, su rostro, veía a una mujer hermosa por fuera.

**"**_**Pero sucia y podrida por dentro"**_

Chasqueo los dientes, se desvistió por completo y se metió a la ducha, se desenredo los cabellos y cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo.

Salió y camino desnuda hasta llegar a su bata de baño, se la puso y saco su ropa de trabajo, se coloco las botas negras de cuero, completando su atuendo, vestida completamente de cuero negro, se peino con una coleta alta y saco su chaqueta de los años 80, tomo sus llaves, cogió su casco y bajo hasta su motocicleta, la encendió y salió del sótano.

Llego hasta un edificio muy elegante, aun era temprano, 6:15 PM para ser exactos, estaciono la moto en el aparcamiento, se quito el casco y se lo puso bajo el brazo, camino hasta la entrada principal de aquel lugar, un guardia estaba ahí.

-¿Me podría cuidar esto señor?-Pregunta Lucy con voz dulce.

El hombre se sonrojo por la belleza y la amabilidad de ella.

-C-Claro madame.

-Gracias-Le guiña un ojo.

Paso por la puerta automática y una recepcionista la saludo.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ya estamos cerrando, por favor si tiene...

-Conozco el camino-Le corta Lucy-Y no…no necesito de ninguna cita-Le dice ella fríamente.

Avanzo hasta el ascensor y presiono el numero 27, las puertas se cerraron y espero hasta llegar a su destino.

Llego al 27vo piso, una secretaria estaba sentada al costado del despacho principal, la estancia era elegante, color negro y concho vino con algunos bordes dorados, la secretaria la miro ceñuda.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿En qué puedo servirle?-La voz de la mujer era realmente molesta.

-En nada-Sigue avanzando hasta la puerta, la secretaria se paró a detenerla.

-Lo siento pero ya no atendemos, el señor...

-Se perfectamente que tu señor esta aquí encerrado seguro con alguna mujerzuela, si es que esa no eres tú.

La mujer se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Usted no...

-Conozco a tu jefe muy bien-Dice Lucy mirándola fríamente-Así que no me hagas perder el tiempo-Sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y lo encontró ciertamente ocupado…pero no como se lo esperaba.

-La-Layla ¿Que…haces aquí?-Es la pregunta nerviosa que le hace Sting.

Lucy miro al acompañante del rubio.

-¿Interrumpo?

-Para nada-Contesta la otra persona.

-¿Cómo te va Rogue?-Rogue, el hermano de Sting, vestía igual de elegante que Sting y poseía también esa marca de nacimiento pero él la tenía en la espalda-Igual que siempre ¿Y tú?-Dice mientras se acerca.

-También-Contesta ella.

-Sigues igual de fría que la última vez Layla-Dice Rogue mientras cruza los brazos-¿Tengo que repetirte que es lo que te sucederá?

-¿Me pudriré y moriré en un pozo putrefacto lleno de mierda infernal?-Dice ella con burla.

-¡No! ¡Envejecerás! ¡Dios tu sentido del humor sigue igual de pésimo que antes!

Lucy sonrió con frialdad.

-Rogue conversamos después-Dice Sting.

-Bien bien me voy, nos vemos preciosa, adiós hermano-Sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sting la miro seriamente.

-Y bien…¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Necesito ver a Acuario-Dice ella directa.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunta extrañado.

-No te importa.

-Vaya si quieres saberlo…

-Agradece que no eh matado a tu hermano por tu traición.

Sting abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

-¿Creíste que no lo sabía? Pues que estúpido eres…ahora dime en donde está.

Sting se recuperó y la miro serio.

-Te juro por mi hermano que te lo diría pero tengo un trato con ella, le hago llegar solo trabajos de su interés.

-Vaya, que habrás hecho para hacer ahora el mensajero-Dice ella con sorna.

Sting frunció el ceño y hablo sombríamente.

-Jugué mal mis cartas y me jodí yo solo.

Lucy rio con gracia.

-Bueno ese es tu problema, dile que necesito un reemplazo para Jude.

-¿Jude? ¿Chacal?

-Sí.

-Pero…acaso el…

-Lo mate.

-¿¡Que!?

Lucy lo miro aburrida.

-Díselo y HAZ que se interese, de lo contrario ya no serán 2 sino 1.

Sting apretó los puños.

-Nos vemos-Sale de allí con la elegancia que la caracteriza.

Sting suspiro derrotado.

-A lo que eh llegado-Saca su celular y busca el numero de Acuario, una voz contesto.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_La voz es suave pero fría.

-Tengo algo que tal vez te interese.

_-¿Como qué?_

Sting suspiro derrotado.

-Una sustitución.

Escucho una risa jactanciosa al otro lado.

_-¿Y eso como podría interesarme a mí?_

-No todos los días mandas un reemplazo de Jude.

-_¿Chacal?_-La voz se torna curiosa-_¿Que sucedió?_

-Está muerto.

La risa de la mujer no se hizo esperar.

_-Así que le llego la hora a ese maldito zorro y dime ¿A quién me hizo el favor?_

-¿A quién crees?

La risa volvió a inundar el teléfono.

_-Vaya ese dichoso ángel sí que sabe hacer buenos favores…pues dile que solo por haber hecho semejante hazaña tendrá lo que pide cuando quiera, sin pagar nada._

-Se lo hare saber.

_-Cariño la oferta no se aplica a ti por cierto._

Sting apretó la mandíbula.

-Lo sé.

_-Que bien cariño, ya sabes queda poco tiempo, te veo después._

La llamada concluyo.

-Quisiera que el favor me lo hiciera ella a mí eliminándote.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Salió del edificio y subió de nuevo a su moto, fue con dirección a la casa de Loke, vio la hora en su reloj.

-Falta poco-Acelera y desaparece de la vista.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Dos cuerpos yacían entrelazados en la cama, las sabanas cubrían precariamente su desnudes, él pasaba distraídamente los dedos por la espalda de su mujer, ella acariciaba con ternura su pecho.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió ayer-Dice Gray mientras mira directamente a Juvia.

Ella levanto y enfrento su mirada.

-Gray, tu y yo hemos hecho este trabajo durante años, nosotros nunca hemos matado porque haya sido nuestro trabajo directo, sin embargo hemos provocado muertes involuntarias, cuando extraíamos alguna pieza o poníamos trampas para que no nos interrumpieran, nosotros no nos hemos manchado las manos directamente, no nos entrenaron para eso, sin embargo ella sí, ella ah estado en eso muchísimo más tiempo que nosotros, creo que desde que nació su vida fue construida con ese propósito, ella lleva siempre la carga más pesada, lleva sobre si misma más muertes de las que podría contar, si te advirtió que te quedaras abajo fue porque sabía que te afectaría más de lo que tu orgullo pensó.

Recordó las palabras de Lucy.

**"**_**Si eres lo suficientemente bizarro para soportar lo que haré aquí"**_

**"**_**No podrás ni hacerle el amor a Juvia"**_

-Ella te dijo que lo superaras porque tú no lo asesinaste, es ilógico que te atormentes por algo que no cometiste.

-Pude haber hecho algo.

Juvia se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Como qué? Sabes que Jude estaba planeando en contra de Layla, ella no tolera ningún tipo de traición y más si se relaciona con Zeref, Layla te habría asesinado si hubieras interferido en su trabajo.

-Ese maldito…¿Es que acaso Lu…Layla no se da cuenta de cómo es él?

-Se que Zeref es un desgraciado Gray-Ella se apoya en un codo-Pero algo debe de haberle hecho a Layla para que ella confíe en él hasta el punto de matar.

-Si-Gray abraza fuertemente a Juvia, ella se acurruco contra él.

-De todas formas…¿Cómo puede ella soportar algo tan pesado y cruel?-Juvia se estremece-Su alma debe estar rota y su corazón seguro que está llorando.

-Layla no tiene corazón cariño-Dice Gray con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

Juvia abrazo con más fuerza a su novio.

-Hasta el ser más cruel lo tiene Gray y apuesto todo lo que tengo que el de ella debe estar más herido que un soldado en guerra.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Llego a la casa de Loke y este le abrió.

-Que sorpresa Lucy.

Ella entro sin ceremonias a su casa.

-Estoy por empezar un nuevo trabajo-Dice ella sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

Loke la miro serio.

-¿Otro? ¿Ya acabaste con el anterior?-Dice Loke cerrando la puerta.

-Por supuesto-Sonríe con burla-¿Qué clase de persona seria sino entrego mi tarea a tiempo?

-¿El acaso esta…?

-¿Muerto? ¡Oh vamos Loke!-Dice ella con molestia-No es la primera vez ¿Sí? Ahora quiero que me ayudes en este nuevamente.

-¡No estamos hablando de cosas Lucy! ¡Estamos hablando de matar personas!

-¿ME VAS A SALIR CON ESO AHORA?-Dice Lucy parándose totalmente furiosa-Llevo años matando gente que me estorba ¿Y tú me vas a salir con el sermón del buen pastor todavía? ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde Loke?

Loke seguía observándola con seriedad, se cruzo de brazos

-¿No crees que la frase **"eso no es correcto"** ya está un poco pasada? Hace muchos años que mi alma fue condenada Loke, llegaste tarde para salvarme.

-Es cierto-Dice Loke mirándola con dolor-Ahora solo puedo ser las cadenas que retienen tu oscuridad.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes Loke, soy mis propias cadenas.

Loke no dijo nada _**"eso es lo que tú crees"**_

-Bien…esta noche alguien vendrá a mí con la pieza que accidentalmente se me cayó hoy, junto con un pastel que comía.

-Tú no comes pastel.

-Hoy tuve ganas y por accidente se me cayó una pieza.

-Tú nunca...

-Como te decía hoy necesito un favor tuyo, esta noche estaré dentro de la casa de los guardianes.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es un trabajo que me dio el señor Zeref, necesito que cuando me veas en peligro llames a los guardianes.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? ¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra?-Dice ella con fastidio.

-Simplemente…estoy preocupado.

-Pues no te preocupes, ¿Si?-Le dice ya con voz calmada-Solo haz lo que siempre has hecho por mí, se discreto.

Loke suspiro con resignación y cansancio dejando caer los brazos.

-Está bien.

Al final el siempre hacia lo que ella le pedía.

-Gracias…y Loke...

-Dime.

-Ten cuidado-Sale de la casa de él con la misma rapidez que cuando entro, no sabía pero sentía que algo extraño se cernía sobre ellos.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Fue al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de él, se bajo de la moto y la hizo andar de la misma manera en que lo haces con la bicicleta, camino y vio como la nieve empezaba a caer, sonrió.

-Genial…habrá una tormenta de nieve-Siente una presencia detrás de ella, sonrió con crueldad-Araa~…Parece que ya llego.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Fue corriendo hasta la casa de los guardianes, ella había dicho que pasaría algo pero realmente estaba en peligro, la había visto peleando con el humano ahora demonio pero ni todas sus habilidades sirvieron de nada, si no se apresuraba Lucy moriría.

Llego y toco el timbre como un poseso, Natsu salió de inmediato.

-¿Quién dem…? ¿Loke? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta preocupado.

-Es Lu…Layla…vallan…está en peligro, puede morir-Dice Loke entrecortado, había estado corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera.

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Erza! ¡Jellal! ¡Ángel está en peligro!-Grita preocupado-Pasa Loke, toma algo de la cocina y saldremos de inmediato.

Erza y Jellal salieron de sus habitaciones con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-¿Que estás diciendo?-Pregunta Erza primero.

-Loke está aquí, dijo que Layla está en peligro-Dice Natsu yéndose a su habitación.

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que prepararnos-Dice Jellal.

-Hay que apresurarnos-Dice Erza.

Cada uno se metió a su habitación y salieron rápidamente de allí, Erza iba ataviada con una especie de armadura, falda azul oscuro y botas negras, en su cintura llevaba la espada que le entregaron hace muchos años atrás.

Natsu estaba vestido un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, una bufanda y unas sandalias negras, debajo de la bufanda estaba el collar que le fue entregado cuando era un niño, a pesar de que ese collar lo protege contra la magia oscura no dejaría que nadie lo viera ya que el seguía diciendo que era un accesorio de mujer y por eso lleva la bufanda sobre el.

Jellal salió vestido con un manto negro y su cuerpo está mayormente cubierto de vendas, lleva un pañuelo negro en su cabeza con un protector plateado en la frente y una máscara de color verde que cubre la mitad inferior de su rostro, en su espalda lleva varios báculos que servían para ejecutar varios tipos de magia, los cuales se los concedieron cuando acabo su entrenamiento.

Le dieron el alcance a Loke en la puerta, el no se había movido de allí, vieron su cara, era la desesperación y la preocupación en persona.

-Vamos, está en el parque cerca de aquí-Vuelve a salir tan rápido como cuando entro, Natsu, Erza y Jellal asintieron y salieron corriendo en busca del ángel.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Cayo con fuerza y brutalidad al asfalto, estaba completamente magullada, volvió a levantarse pero sus fuerzas mermaban, el cuerpo lo tenía herido, las contusiones podía decir ella misma eran graves, estaba teniendo sangrados internos, sonrió con ironía, esto le hacía recordar a los viejos tiempos.

Volvió a ponerse en posición y comenzó a correr para enfrentarse al demonio, uno gigantesco en verdad, de color morado putrefacto y ojos amarillos saltones, mediría metros, poseedor de una fuerza descomunal, había elegido demasiado bien, había detectado en el energía oscura pero nunca se imagino que la pieza aumentaría sus poderes, salto y trato de incrustarle una daga pero cogió su tobillo derecho y como si fuera un insecto volvió a tirarla al suelo, esta vez cayo con más fuerza.

La respiración le era pesada, diablos tenía que usar sus poderes, se arrodillo en el piso, su palma derecha estaba apoyada en el asfalto, se concentro, poco a poco iba apareciendo una cadena, brillaba como el mismo Sol, se veía pesada y la envolvía por completo, pasando por su espalda, su cuello, uno de sus brazos, su vientre, una de sus piernas, veías como se movían a su alrededor, no tenia fin, frunció su ceño, estas cadenas le ataban al mundo, las cadenas iban esparciendo poco a poco, veías como iban apareciendo a lo largo de su alrededor.

-¡Basta!-La voz de Loke la distrajo, alzo al vista y lo vio llegando junto a los guardianes.

-¿Qué diablos es…?-Natsu se queda mirándola.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dice Erza también viéndola.

-¿Y quién es ese?-Dice Jellal mirando al demonio, este les observaba con aburrimiento, volvió a concentrarse en Lucy, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Poďme si hrať **(vamos a jugar)**-Dice el demonio mientras acerca una de sus garras a ella pero cuando quiso tocarla una barrera le pasó una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, todos menos Loke.

-¡Te dije que te detengas! ¡Basta!-Loke no podía acercarse, no mientras esas cadenas estuvieran allí.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunta Natsu.

Loke lo miro angustiado.

-Esas cadenas son el sello de sus poderes a nivel emocional, solo algún impacto fuerte podría romperlas, ella está tratando de soltarse sin liberarse por completo, ni siquiera ella misma sabe cuán grandes son sus poderes, mientras sigan rodeándola no podemos acercarnos a ella, son mortales y ese campo de energía la protege…pero no por mucho tiempo, está muy herida y si sigue forzándose…

De pronto vieron que todo volvió a oscurecerse y observaron que Layla a pesar de estar muy herida se levanto con rapidez, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, salto con tanta fuerza que casi llegó a la altura del monstruo y le clavo una larga daga, el demonio soltó un alarido tan estridente que tuvieron que taparse los oídos pero vieron con horror que aquel ser dio un zarpazo tan certero que cogió a Layla y la lanzo fuertemente al suelo.

-¡LUCY…!-Es el grito desesperado de Loke, corrió hacia ella.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos ¿Lucy?

El demonio lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra.

-Tenemos que derrotarlo ahora, seguro tiene una pieza, la última vez que vimos algo parecido la tenía-Dice Erza seriamente mientras que su cuerpo brillaba y una armadura con alas negras aparecía junto con una espada del mismo color.

-Vamos-Dice Jellal.

-Si-Natsu miraba con dirección al ángel, con dirección a…_**Lucy**__._

Corrieron y se enfrentaron al demonio con gran destreza, entre los tres estaban controlando la situación, pero el demonio no era fácil, no sabían como ella había podido ser tan fuerte para soportarlo, Erza logro acercarse un poco y con su espada corto con precisión un brazo del demonio, Jellal utilizo uno de sus báculos logrando paralizarlo, Natsu asestaba golpes fuertes y potentes.

Loke había recogido el cuerpo ensangrentado y magullado de Lucy y lo había puesto bajo un poste de luz, fue por un poco de agua de la fuente que estaba destrozada por la lucha y cuando estaba por regresar vio como aquel demonio con el único brazo que le quedaba iba a destrozar el cuerpo de ella.

-¡LUCY…!

-¡NO LA TOCARAS!-Gita Natsu acercándose a toda velocidad-**¡Karyuu no Tekken!-**Golpea al demonio alejándolo de Lucy.

Luego Erza se volvió a lanzar contra el monstruo y logro destruirlo.

El demonio desaparecía, junto con todo el desastre que causo, Natsu fue donde estaba _**ella**_.

-¿Como esta?-Pregunta Erza al ver la sangre.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar para poder revisarla y limpiarle las heridas-Dice Loke mientras la carga con muchísimo cuidado.

-Llévala a nuestra casa está más cerca, ¿No?

Loke asintió, vio a su alrededor.

-¿Jellal, cierto?-Jellal asintió-Necesito que me hagas un favor, la motocicleta de…-Caya por un momento mirándolos, Erza asintió.

-Hemos escuchado su nombre, Lucy…¿Se llama así realmente?.

Loke asintió.

-Se llama Lucy Heartfilia…Layla es su nombre de trabajo, pero nadie lo sabe, solo yo, les pido por favor que no la llamen Lucy a menos que ella se los pida, solamente llámenle Layla.

Los tres asintieron.

-Bien Loke-Le dice Jellal-¿Quieres que busque su moto y la lleve a casa?

-Si…aprecia mucho ese vehículo.

-Bien basta de charlas debemos apresurarnos-Dice Erza, la armadura de alas negras desapareció.

Jellal fue por la moto y los demás fueron presurosos a la casa de los guardianes, llevaron a Lucy al cuarto en que la pusieron la vez anterior, Natsu espero afuera, Loke y Erza la desvistieron y la revisaron, curaron sus heridas y limpiaron su cuerpo.

Salieron de aquella habitación.

-Y…¿Como sigue?-Pregunta Natsu ocultando sus ansias.

-Ahora está durmiendo-Dice Erza-Pero necesita mucho descanso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Jellal recién entraba en la casa.

-Tal vez duerma hasta mañana-Responde Loke ajustándose las gafas-Usó mucha energía invocando sus poderes espirituales, ella los tiene sellados, hace mucho tiempo fuimos a Japón donde estuvimos en algunos de los templos en donde ella se entrenaba, muchas cosas pasaron pero entre ellas me entere que sus poderes fueron sellados por cadenas que ella misma creó a causa de muchos factores, recuerdos dolorosos, odio, angustias, soledad pero estaba perdiendo el control de ellas, así que me pidieron de favor que sea sus cadenas, las cadenas que atan sus cadenas.

El cerro los ojos por un momento, después los abrió y les mostro la muñeca, vieron sorprendidos lo que Loke les mostraba, en su muñeca una gruesa cadena de color negro se sostenía, se movía y se retorcía.

-Por todos los santos-Exclama Erza.

-Ella piensa que se sostiene sola y en parte es cierto, pero si algo llegara a pasarme…la cadena que poseo se rompería puesto que ya estaría muerto y lo otro…sus cadenas se romperían, ya que solo una emoción muy fuerte es capaz de romperlas, así como una reacción muy fuerte fue capaz de crearlas.

Todos asimilaron aquella historia, ella en realidad era alguien diferente a ellos.

-Iré por algunas de sus cosas a su departamento-Dice Loke-Si me disculpan.

-Yo te acompaño-Dice Natsu-Deja que me cambie e iré contigo.

Loke asintió.

Natsu se cambio y salieron juntos, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un imponente edifico, muy lujoso, Natsu se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Es…aquí?-Pregunta casi sin aliento.

Loke sonrió con burla y asintió.

-Ella…tiene dinero-Dice entrando al ascensor.

Natsu lo miro, siguieron subiendo y las puertas se abrieron, dando lugar al territorio más elegante y lujoso que había visto en su vida, se quedo boquiabierto.

Vio que Loke avanzaba con naturalidad por aquella fría estancia, todo en color negro o gris, mármol por todos lados, sintió escalofríos.

-¿Porque esto está tan frio?-Dice mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

Loke lo miro con pena.

-Lo siento-Dice-Encenderé la calefacción, a Lucy le gusta tener todo frio.

-Como ella, ¿Cierto?

Loke lo miro sorprendido pero asintió.

-Pareciera que la entendieras-Dice Loke encendiendo la calefacción.

-En realidad no lo hago, simplemente…este lugar no es como un hogar realmente, es muy lujoso, muy elegante, muy…frio, como ella, este lugar representa lo fría y oscura que puede llegar a ser-La calefacción comenzó a calentarlo-Recojamos rápido las cosas de ella, este lugar no es muy acogedor.

Loke sonrió.

-Como ella.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Regresaron a la casa, Lucy despertó momentos después, Loke entro en la habitación para decirle que tenía que dejar su trabajo por unos días, escucharon la voz de ella alterarse pero después la calma llego.

Loke salió a hablar con ellos.

-¿Layla puede quedarse aquí por unos días? No puede moverse mucho-Dice Loke preocupado.

Erza asintió.

-No hay problema, además una vez nos salvo el pellejo, tenemos que devolverle el favor.

-Layla puede quedarse cuanto quiera-Dice Jellal con una sonrisa.

Natsu no hablo, solo asintió.

-Gracias-Dice Loke ya más tranquilo.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación y salió de allí.

-Gracias por todo, me tengo que retirar, vendré mañana a verla-Dice Loke mientras sale del hogar.

Dentro de la habitación Lucy sonreía con satisfacción.

-Ya estoy adentro.

Loke había dejado algunas de sus pertenencias en este cuarto, extrañamente lo sentía como si fuera una parte de ella, vio como sus perfumes y cremas se acoplaban femeninamente en aquel tocador, si pudiera moverse con más libertad iría a revisar el closet y los demás cajones que estaban en aquel tocador.

Fijo su vista en el baño, vagamente recordaba que tenía una gran estancia adentro, lamentablemente toda la casa poseía calefacción, algo que mantenía caliente su cuerpo y no dejaba espacio para la meditación, bufo molesta, iba a ser una estancia bastante larga, cogió su celular de la mesita de noche y marco.

-Estoy dentro.

_-Hasta que este completa._

Colgó.

Sonrió con ironía.

-Si…hasta que este completa.

A la mañana siguiente llego nuevamente Loke, hablaron un poco.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Cómo crees tú?-Responde ella con burla.

Loke la observo inquisitivamente.

-Lamento haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta.

Lucy sonrió con pesar, acogió una de sus manos entre las de ella.

-No es tu culpa Loke…estar en este lugar es lo que me tiene así…¿Donde están?

Loke bajo la voz.

-Natsu y Jellal salieron, Erza estaba a punto de salir también.

Lucy suspiro con cansancio.

-Si no estuviera tan agotada sabría que estoy sola contigo.

-¿Porque intentaste usar tu poder espiritual?

-¿No viste lo poderoso que era? Esas dagas solo le rascaban la piel.

-¿Acaso no pudiste percatarte de eso cuando lo buscaste?

-Claro que si, cuando bote a propósito el pastel el tipo estaba cerca de allí, trato de pasarme la voz pero lo ignore, recogió la pieza y esta se había adherido a su piel rápidamente, enseguida supo donde buscarme y qué hacer.

-¿Fue a propósito?

-¡Claro que no! Buscaba algo que fuera fuerte no que fuera capaz de destrozarme la crisma…lo mas importante ¿Trajiste mi laptop?.

Loke asintió.

-Bien…creo que no te veré en un buen tiempo ¿Cierto?

-Si…por favor Lucy cuídate-Loke la abraza suavemente.

Lucy intento que su abrazo no se sintiera tan frío.

-Tú también…Loke.

_**Después de eso no volví a ver más a Loke, alguna que otra vez le enviaba un mail y él me respondía como siempre, preocupado de mi salud, si estaba cuidándome lo necesario, si seguía duchándome con agua fría o si podía dormir sin sobresaltos, pero en el último mes no había respondido ninguno de mis mails, le había contando acerca de lo que había sucedido entre Jellal y Erza, la situación entre ellos ya me estaba cansando, Natsu y yo solo podíamos observarlos, no nos metíamos, uno porque él pensaba que eran problemas de ellos y dos porque a mí no me importaba, bueno, en ese entonces, debo admitir que ahora no los siento como si fueran una molestia.**_

Lucy dejo de tipear, miraba como el cursor parpadeaba, había iniciado este diario electrónico desde que Loke se fue de esa casa hace aproximadamente 2 años atrás, cada día que pasaba sentía que algo dentro de su corazón iba cambiando, no se atrevía a ponerle nombre a aquello, pero era parecido a lo que Layla-san le hacía sentir, no había cambiado de la noche a la mañana pero Erza =Ella decía que era su amiga= le había dicho que ya no era tan fría como antes, que sonreía mas, claro eso no se aplicaba cuando salían de caza, la verdad es que ella no se sentía tan diferente de antes, tal vez en el fondo se alegraba de este cambio.

Un pequeño golpe la distrajo, en la puerta una cabeza de color azul apareció.

-¿Estas muy ocupada…-Miro a ambos lados del pasillo y habla muy bajito-…Lucy-san?-Su voz aun sonaba tímida.

-¿Que sucede Wendy?-La voz de Lucy se torna suave y dulce, desde que la había conocido sintió un _**algo**_ especial por la niña.

**Flash back 2 años atras…**

_Estaban corriendo por las pequeñas y estrechas calles de Paris, habían viajado cerca de 4 horas para llegar aquí, pero este estúpido les dificultaba la búsqueda, la noche caía sobre ellos y muy pocas almas transitaban por estas zonas._

_-¿Cuanto más tendremos que seguir con esto?-Fue la queja de Natsu, era cierto estaban cansados y esto les ponía de mal humor._

_-¿Que sucede guardián? ¿Es mucho para tu ritmo tan lento?-Dijo Lucy burlándose de él, desde que se había recuperado totalmente hace 6 meses atrás la relación con este guardián en particular era tensa, nunca podían estar en un mismo lugar sin pelear._

_Natsu se molesto._

_-Cállate._

_-Natsu por favor-Le calmo Jellal, este guardián le caía bien en particular, era alguien que no se metía en donde no le llamaban y daba buenos consejos, aunque de vez en cuando sería bueno que los aplicara el mismo._

_-¡Ella empezó!_

_-No seas un niño dragón sin cola-Contesto Lucy burlona._

_-¡No soy ningún dragón sin cola!-Volvió a gritar Natsu._

_-Ciertamente si sigues haciendo eso pareces un dragón escupiendo fuego-Dijo Erza, esta guardiana se había autoproclamado su mejor amiga, su relación con el otro guardián era demasiado tensa, solo hablaban cuando era necesario y en misiones pero después…_

_Lucy sintió un agradable escalofrió, sonrió fríamente._

_-¿Lo sintieron?-Dijo ella con maldad._

_Jellal la miro._

_-Lo cierto es que…_

_No pudo terminar la frase porque Lucy había salido disparada._

_Los otros suspiraron._

_-Lo cierto es que ella trabaja demasiado rápido y le encanta cazar, su crueldad a la hora de interrogar es útil pero…_

_Natsu asintió._

_-Nosotros no trabajamos así, ya no asesina pero tortura que es casi lo mismo._

_-Creo que debemos ir pronto-Dijo Erza-No vaya a ser que ya le este arrancando el brazo-Fueron corriendo tras ella._

_Corría con gran rapidez y destreza, esquivaba personas y autos, la sensación la invadía, lo cierto es que los guardianes no mataban y eso le aburría a ella, es cierto que se estaba cansando de matar gente pero aun no se retiraba del puesto._

_-Todo sea por el señor Zeref._

_Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando vio que una niña caía en medio de la calle, un autobús estaba cruzando la pista, la arrollaría sin darse cuenta._

_Lucy no lo pensó dos veces y cruzo la pista arrastrando a la niña con ella, la pequeña aferro sus manos al traje de cuero de ella, se arrodillo y dejo con cuidado a la niña._

_Su voz sin querer fue tan suave como una caricia._

_-Petite taille, ces blessés? __**(pequeña estas bien)**__-Reviso con la mirada el cuerpo de la niña, sus cabellos sucios y su carita también._

_-Oui Miss __**(si señorita)**__-Respondió ella mirándola tímida, no tendría más de 10 años._

_-Je n'aurais certainement pas mal un peu? __**(segura que no te duele nada)**__-Toco con suavidad sus hombros, la pequeña le recordó su infancia, tal vez si no hubiera un señor Zeref ella habría estado igual que esta niña._

_-Oui __**(si)**__-Asintió ella todavía ocultándole sus ojos, ella cogió con suavidad su mentón y le observo, unos bonitos ojos color marrón le observaban, ella sonrió, saco unos dólares y se los dio, la niña la miro sorprendida._

_El escalofrió volvió de nuevo, trato de no mostrarle la oscuridad que habitaba en ella._

_-Au contraire, nous sommes __**(bien, nos vemos)**__-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza y levantándose para después volver a salir corriendo._

**Fin del Flash back…**

Después se la volvieron a encontrar cerca del Campo de Marte a la orilla del río Sena, para ser precisos estaba a punto de robarle a un turista que se subiría en la torre Eiffel, la llevaron con ellos, se enteraron que su abuela había fallecido dejándola sola con una panadería que no pudo mantener, así que para salir adelante tuvo que aprender a robar.

Así fue como Wendy llego a vivir con ellos, al principio era algo arisca, pero con ella siempre era tímida y muy apegada, después fue soltándose, con Jellal hablaba y este le daba consejos que no era bueno repetir, platicaba con Erza y le ayudaba de vez en cuando, con Natsu se llevaba bastante bien y le había enseñado algunos movimientos de pela para que pudiera defenderse, sospechaba que Wendy veía en él a un hermano y viceversa, para Natsu Wendy era como una hermana menor.

Ella no se atrevía a definir el sentimiento, total toda esta pantomima se iría al traste cuando acabase con su misión y no volverá nunca a este lugar.

-Yo necesito algo de…dinero-Dice Wendy sonrojándose.

Lucy rió.

-Entonces pasa y toma de mi billetera 50 dólares.

Wendy abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¡N-No necesito tanto!-Dice moviendo sus manos y su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-No tengo más, usa lo que necesites y me traes el cambio, ¿Que te parece?

Wendy asintió con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-¡Gracias Lu…Layla-san!-Y sale corriendo de su cuarto.

Volvió a mirar sus escritos.

…_**les tendí una trampa a los dos, haciendo que en el proceso cada uno confesara como se sentía, el dragón sin cola osea Natsu, me había contado que ya había sucedido, pero lo que él no supo fue que yo había agregado más "presión" al asunto.**_

_**Aproveche que Natsu se había ido con Wendy a la pastelería y le dije a Erza que había vuelto a ser la misma asesina de siempre y que había insertado un veneno muy poderoso a Jellal en la sangre, que también había matado a Natsu y a Wendy y que ella también lo había ingerido, le dije que era mejor que hiciera todas las cosas que no podría hacer después total…solo le quedaban horas.**_

_**Ella se quedo en shock, después volvió a mí a gritarme y a insultarme, fue realmente muy agresiva.**_

_**-¡Eres una maldita perra Layla! ¡Te dimos nuestra amistad! ¡Nuestro cariño! ¡No eres más que una asesina y siempre serás eso! ¡Nunca habrá nadie quien te ame ni quien este allí para ti! ¡Te mereces todo lo que tienes! ¡Porque tú no eres más que una basura! ¡Solo traes dolor y miseria a tu alrededor!**_

_**Todo lo que había dicho en ese entonces es cierto y lo sigue siendo, pero en algún punto de mi ser me dolió, fue como regresar al día en que asesine a Layla-san, sonó como si Layla-san me lo estuviera diciendo a la cara.**_

_**-La vida es un banquete y la mayor parte de los imbéciles se mueren de hambre-Fue todo lo que le pude contestar.**_

_**No había aplicado ningún veneno a Jellal, solo una pequeña dosis de paralizador, el podía mantener los ojos cerrados y escuchar todo lo que Erza le diría sin interrumpirle, después de que pasara el efecto, el podría hacer lo que quisiera, el resultado fue que ellos terminaron juntos, Erza se entero después de la verdad y estaba muy apenada por lo que me había dicho.**_

_**-No lo sientas, esa siempre fue mi verdad-Creo que después de eso Erza siempre fue muy observadora conmigo y también amable, no lo hacía empalagosamente pero se notaba que sentía la culpa por haberme dicho esas palabras.**_

_**Sigo informando al señor Zeref de mis avances, falta poco para completar toda la joya, 2 a 3 piezas, después de eso desapareceré, tengo dinero suficiente y eh tratado de no encariñarme con nadie de aquí, aunque lo cierto es que…es muy difícil.**_

Escucho como alguien abría la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Wendy!-Grita Natsu desde la entrada-¡Te traje algo!

-Que escandaloso-Dice Lucy, ¿Alguna vez en su vida ese hombre dejara de gritar tanto?; decidió restarle importancia y volvió a lo suyo.

_**La única que sabe mi nombre es la pequeña Wendy, pero le dije que era un secreto, ella me pregunto por qué, pero yo le dije que era porque me gustaba mucho el nombre y quería que solo fuera mío, ella asintió sin preguntarme más.**_

_**Mi relación con…Natsu es un poco extraña, cuando salgo herida el siempre me protege, me cuida con tanta delicadeza que algunas veces pienso que soy de cristal, por otro lado siempre existe una tensión entre los dos, me atrevo a decir que es una tensión sexual, el me ah visto varias veces con escasa ropa, algunas veces con ropa interior pero no me toca ni se acerca a mí, solo se sonroja y me mira directamente, la lujuria y la pasión brillando en sus ojos, algunas veces me eh preguntado que se sentirá hacer el amor con el…¿Sentiré la misma repugnancia de siempre? Después piso tierra de nuevo y vuelvo a mi realidad, yo solo me debo a mi señor Zeref, después de esto desapareceré y no volveré nunca aquí, tal vez me mude a Japón…y cumpla el sueño de Layla-san.**_

Guardó el documento y cerró la laptop, salió de su habitación y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, no era como cuando sentía una presencia maligna, esto era diferente, sintió que se ponía fría, que el color desaparecía de sus mejillas, solo un nombre se le cruzo por la cabeza.

_**Loke…**_

Natsu la miro y enseguida la preocupación le lleno el rostro, la cogió de los hombros.

-¿Layla qué te pasa?-Pregunta mientras le escudriña el rostro.

Ella lo miro y él se sorprendió era la primera vez que veía el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Loke-Susurra ella-Tengo que ir a verlo…¡Tengo que ir a verlo!

Se zafó con fuerza de sus brazos y se lanzo a correr.

Natsu se quedo paralizado por un momento pero enseguida reacciono, fue al cuarto de Jellal y le tumbo la puerta, a Wendy le asustaba.

-¿Que dia…? ¿Natsu que sucede?-Pregunta Jellal atónito.

-Tenemos que seguir rápido a Lucy, algo sucedió ¡Vámonos!

Erza y Jellal salieron disparados de la habitación de este último.

-Wendy por favor quédate aquí, si Lucy vuelve no le digas nada, solo mantenla aquí, ¿Si?-Le habla Erza suavemente.

-¿Que le sucedió?-Pregunta Wendy preocupada.

-No lo sé, iremos a averiguarlo-Salen rápidamente de allí, con dirección a la casa de Loke.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Corría como una posesa, sus ojos se llenaban de ese liquido salino que hace muchos años que no producía, no sabía porque pero un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho empezó a crecer, se sentía igual que hacía muchos años atrás, cuando el señor Zeref le pidió asesinar a Layla-san.

Llego a su casa, subió y vio que la puerta estaba semi-abierta, la tarde ya había caído y la oscuridad acechaba por dentro, un olor particular llego a sus fosas nasales.

-No…-Susurra ella.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y no vio nada, su mano viajo a través de la pared para encontrar el interruptor y lo que vio al prender la luz destrozo el último pedazo que había en su corazón.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Llegaron a la casa de Loke y subieron rápidamente las escaleras, llegaron pero no estaban preparados para lo que vieron.

-Dios…santo-Susurra Erza con ojos abiertos por la impresión.

Jellal estaba petrificado.

Natsu también quedo shockeado, después reacciono y soltó una maldición con voz rota.

Frente a ellos, la siempre ordenada y limpia casa de Loke estaba hecha pedazos, las manchas de sangre en la pared, palabras como **"Asesina" "Venganza"** y otras más escritas con la sangre de Loke, quien yacía picado en pedazos, Lucy estaba parada con la cabeza gacha frente a los restos del hombre, su cabeza colgaba de la lámpara del techo, sin chorrear ni una gota de sangre, por el fuerte olor debía tener muerto un mes o más.

Rápidamente vieron que la estancia se iluminaba por algo mas, abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente, las mismas cadenas que vieron hace años rodeaban a Lucy.

**"**_**Sus poderes fueron sellados por cadenas que ella misma se creó"**_

Vieron como estas cadenas se movían más rápido que antes, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, cada vez tomaban más y más brillo.

**"**_**Me pidieron de favor que sea sus cadenas"**_

Vieron que el piso se fue llenando de cadenas, todas iban con dirección a Lucy.

**"**_**Ella piensa que se sostiene sola"**_

Las cadenas iban cubriendo más y más a Lucy, ella parecía no inmutarse de ello.

**"**_**Si algo llegara a pasarme, la cadena que poseo se rompería" **_

Vieron que los restos de Loke brillaban, observaron con horror que la cadena de Loke estaba fragmentada.

**"**_**Y sus cadenas también"**_

Las cadenas habían cubierto por completo a Lucy, seguían moviéndose mas y mas rápido, si seguían así ellas…

**"**_**Solo una emoción muy fuerte es capaz de romperlas"**_

Las cadenas brillaron fuertemente, tanto que tuvieron que cubrirse, escucharon el frágil sonido de algo quebrándose.

**"**_**Así como una reacción muy fuerte fue capaz de crearlas"**_

Las cadenas finalmente se fragmentaron en miles de pedazos, ellos rápidamente observaron que Lucy fue cubierta por una sombra que entraba en su cuerpo.

-¿Layla?-Pregunta Erza vacilante.

Ella volteo lentamente, una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro.

-Estoy listaaa~-Canto y como por arte de magia desapareció del lugar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui les dejo:**

**El meu destí ets tu  
(Mi destino eres tú)**

**Capitulo 7…Alta traición**

* * *

-¿A donde fue?-Pregunta Erza preocupada y aterrorizada por la mirada de odio descontrolado que tenia Lucy.

-¡No lo sé!-Contesta Natsu aun shockeado por la escena que habían vivido antes.

-Tenemos que buscarla-Jellal intentaba controlar el temblor que lo estaba embargando poco a poco, sentía miedo, no, más bien era el terror, es lo que había sentido en el momento en que Lucy había posado sus ojos en ellos, por un momento pensó que morirían en ese preciso instante, que ella no identificara a sus enemigos de sus amigos.

-¿Donde se habrá metido?-Pregunta Erza al aire mientras mira la habitación.

Después de que los poderes de Lucy se habían liberado del todo, el cuerpo de Loke, la sangre a su alrededor, todo, absolutamente todo había desaparecido, como si el cuerpo de Lucy no solo se hubiera liberado completamente sino también hubiera absorbido todo lo vital lo que se encontraba expuesto, en este caso, la sangre y el cuerpo o más bien restos del hombre que fue lo más importante en la vida de ella.

-¿Alguna idea?-Dice Jellal intentando recuperar la compostura.

De repente Natsu sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, no sabía porque pero le vino un pensamiento bastante escalofriante.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo un horrible presentimiento-Dice Natsu dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y no podía acercarse a ella, un campo magnético lo repelía.

-¡Maldición!-Grita Natsu en señal de frustración.

-¿Que sucede Natsu?-Jellal intenta acercarse pero siente la energía y retrocede enseguida.

-¿Nos encerró?-Pregunta Erza atónita.

-Si…¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido!-Dice Natsu molesto.

-Pues mas te vale que lo sea o estaremos en problemas-Una voz varonil irrumpió en el lugar, todos voltearon a ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos muy, muy sorprendidos.

-¿Laxus?-Dicen los tres al unísono.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Caminaba despacio por las vacías calles, a pesar de haber liberado completamente sus poderes ahora se sentía más vacía que antes, había salido con furia y odio cegando su camino, pero al salir a la calle el viento golpeo su rostro y fue como si el interruptor de su odio lo hubieran apagado, los encerró a _**ellos**_ allí, al tener todos sus poderes supo quien había tomado la vida de alguien que era inocente, de alguien que le amo y que termino sucio por su culpa, sonrió con ironía, todos alguna vez terminaban muertos pero en su caso ella era siempre quien decidía eso, nunca se puso a pensar que sentirían las personas allegadas a los cadáveres, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, no tenia y tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Ahora le toco a ella y el odio volvió a su ser con fuerza, ella vio a Loke y quiso sangre, la sangre de los malditos que se habían ensañado con alguien a quien ella no supo proteger, sus pasos la guiaron hasta el club Fairy Tail, a esta hora debería estar lleno, pero vio que no había casi nadie, por no decir que todos lo que estaban allí dentro eran todos los trabajadores del local.

Nadie se había enterado todavía de la muerte de chacal, al menos eso lo suponía ella pero presentía que lo que había sucedido con Loke tenía algún tipo de conexión con eso, apretó los dientes con fuerza, por supuesto que sabia quienes habían sido y todos y cada uno de ellos pagaría _**muy lentamente**_su osadía.

No le importo estar vestida para matar, total eso haría, sonrió con crueldad _**oh si**_…todos lo pagarían.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿Laxus?-Natsu aun estaba incrédulo al verlo parado delante de todos ellos y más si ninguno lo había visto entrar y menos salir antes, acaso el…¿Fue el asesino?

-No Natsu…soy una ilusión-Dice el hombre con sarcasmo-Claro que soy yo y contrario a lo que estés pensando no fui yo quien asesino a Loke, ¿No crees que Lucy se daría cuenta?-Dice mirando alrededor.

-¿Como sabes lo que paso?-Pregunta Jellal.

-¿Como sabes quién es ella? ¿Cómo sabes de Loke? ¿Como sabes de todo esto?-Pregunta Natsu contrariado.

-Algunas preguntas inteligentes…sin embargo no tenemos tiempo-Dice Laxus mirándolos a todos seriamente.

-¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de ti? ¡Hace muchos años que no te habíamos visto! ¡Y ahora apareces de la nada así como así!-Le dice mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez.

Natsu los observo a los tres, la verdad habían crecido mucho, y comprendía su desconfianza, el mismo se sintió así muchos años atrás cuando dejo Nara y lo mandaron a una misión, una de las mas locas y peligrosas que había tenido en toda su vida, ser parte de la asociación de Zeref y matar a aquel ser que servía tan fielmente a ese maldito, entró con éxito, no sin antes conocer a Zeref personalmente y a esta mujer llamada Lucy.

Cuando la conoció tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara de gato negro haciendo juego con su traje de cuero, sus ojos no expresaron ninguna emoción que no fuera odio, después de que Zeref fuera a felicitarlo y a presentarle a su ángel, lo mandaron a hacer misiones pequeñas, pero poco a poco fue ascendiendo, nunca iba a llevar misiones con ella, era imposible, jamás lo permitirían, así que comenzó a investigarla, tenía que saber con qué clase de personas se estaba metiendo y que medidas debería tomar el día de su ejecución.

Inicio la búsqueda en los archivos normales pero no encontró nada, no había absolutamente nada de ella ahí, pensó que tal vez lo tendrían en los archivos secretos de la compañía, era una asesina contratada por el mismísimo Zeref algo deberían tener pero allí tampoco estaban, nada, ni siquiera un nombre o el día de su nacimiento, ¿Cómo diablos era posible que no tuvieran ninguna información de la persona más importante después de Zeref? Fue ahí cuando se percato de su pequeño detalle, ¿Quien más sabio y prudente para guardar el expediente y vida completa de su mejor arma que el mismísimo Zeref? Se dio una patada mental, esa misma noche fue a verlos, era importante acabar con ella de una vez, no podía dejar que la Joya Alma cayera en manos de ese despreciable ser, se había escabullido por las vías de ventilación del edificio con bastante éxito, llego a la oficina principal y busco en la computadora del hombre, no había datos de nada que no fueran progresos con sus contratos, documentos sin importancia hasta que encontró un archivo llamado PROYECTO-NOIR clico en él y millones de documentos aparecieron ahí, una infinidad de apellidos y nombres diciendo al final de cada uno FALLIDO (CERRADO) tenía que investigarlos a fondo, saco una USB y guardo la información en ella, salió de aquel lugar de la misma manera en la que se infiltro, al día siguiente agradecía tenia libre, llego presuroso a su casa, fue directo a su despacho cuando alguien le interrumpió.

**Flash back…**

_-¿Que fue lo que sacaste pequeño gatito?-Lucy le dio el susto de su vida al estar sentada en la silla de su despacho._

_Se la quedo mirando fijamente, si lo iba a matar lucharía como le habían enseñado desde pequeño, la miro fríamente, esta sería una lucha a muerte._

_Ella lo miro con expresión vacía._

_-¿No me lo dirás?-Ella acomodo sus manos cruzadas debajo de su barbilla, sus codos apoyados en su opulento escritorio._

_-¿Por qué debería?-Contesto él a su vez con el mismo tono de voz._

_-Contrario a lo que piensas no eres material para gastar-Se levanto caminando con tranquilidad y sensualidad hasta el gran ventanal que estaba detrás de ella-Te eh observado…no eres alguien cualquiera, has tenido entrenamiento y me refiero a entrenamiento profesional…me pregunto ¿De quién?-Volteo a verlo apoyada en el vidrio de la ventanas, sus brazos cruzados con parsimonia-O ¿De quienes?-Sonrió al ver que se tensaba levemente._

_-¿Que quieres?-Contesto él con voz tensa por la ira._

_-Saber que has traído._

_El sonrió con burla._

_-¿Entonces viniste por curiosidad?_

_-Dudo que vayas a investigar de que se trata la compañía-Respondió ella sin contestar la pregunta anterior-Así que debe ser información del personal para tomarte la molestia de irrumpir por las noches-Vio que abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa-Supe que no habías llegado aquí solo para trabajar, sino que habías sido enviado para algo…¿Adivino?-Sonrió con crueldad-Para matarme._

_Aquí el sí realmente estaba sorprendido, ella sabía desde el principio de sus intenciones, sin embargo nunca lo ataco, ni siquiera un intento de asesinato ni acercamiento de su parte._

_-Entonces fuiste muy estúpida al no matarme._

_Esta vez ella rio con una gracia que cualquier ángel divino envidiaría._

_-Como te dije-Ella se alejo de la ventana y fue en su dirección-No eres alguien quien merezca estar muerto sin más-Se quedo a una distancia prudente de el-El señor Zeref estaba muy sorprendido contigo…admito que yo también, sin embargo nunca mencione que tú fuiste enviado._

_-Vaya, ¿Entonces debería sentirme agradecido?-Pregunto Laxus con sarcasmo y los brazos cruzados._

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Si lo deseas, la verdad no es mi problema y tampoco por lo que vine aquí-Se dirigió hasta la pequeña sala de estar tapizada en cuero marrón y se sentó-Ve y averigua como matarme-Dijo despreocupada-Entonces tal vez tenga alguna pelea decente._

_El se la quedo mirando, estaba relajadamente sentada en su sofá, sin la menor intención de moverse, no confiaba en ella, pero si lo que decía era cierto, ella ya lo hubiera asesinado antes, precariamente le concedió el beneficio de la duda y fue directo a su laptop, la encendió y cargo los documentos que había descargado._

_Fijo su vista en la larga lista que tenía hasta que llego al único nombre que no decida FALLIDO (CERRADO) éste sin embargo no poseía un nombre concreto simplemente decía NOIR-ÉXITO._

_Clico en él y el expediente de la mujer delante de él se abrió, la miro por unos instantes, ella le observo sin decir ni expresar sentimientos en su faz, siguió leyendo el documento._

_PERFIL DEL PROYECTO_

_NOMBRE COMPLETO: No existen datos referentes._

_NOMBRE ASIGNADO: Lucy Heartfilia._

_NOMBRE CLAVE: Layla Orland._

_DATOS DE NACIMIENTO: No existe ninguna referencia._

_DATOS DE NACIMIENTO APROXIMADO: 03 de Mayo de 2001._

_Siguió leyendo y lo que leyó lo dejo sin aliento, el muy maldito había pagado al padre de Lucy para que la entregara, el hombre tenía que esperar hasta que ella cumpliera los 9 para poder entregarla finalmente, el muy desgraciado pago a un traficante para que abusaran de ella sexualmente, no solo el sino también sus hombres, la preparo mental y físicamente para que odiara todo aquel que se le acercara, la recogió y la entreno en diferentes artes, después hizo que se encariñara con su trabajadora llamada Layla Orland, quien había estado indagando en sus proyectos y quería eliminarla, para que Lucy perdiera lo último de humanidad que le quedaba mando a que matara a Layla con sus propias manos, después de eso su proyecto tuvo éxito, ella era una coraza sin nada más que el odio corriendo por sus venas._

_Sintió mucha…tristeza, esta mujer no era así porque ella quisiera, la habían hecho así a la fuerza, la prepararon cruelmente para ser lo que era ahora, por un momento sintió respeto hacia ella, el ya se hubiera suicidado hacía muchos años, sin embargo en cierta manera ella no se rendía._

_-No te voy a matar-Dijo el mirándola seriamente._

_Ella por primera vez abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_-¿Que has dicho?_

_-Que no te voy a matar._

_-¿Eres idiota o qué? Sabes que de todas maneras yo lo hare-Dijo ella apretando los dientes, ¿Que era lo que había leído? Acaso el…sonrió con frialdad y burla-acaso…¿Te diste cuenta que era invencible?_

_El sonrió enigmático._

_-Tú lo has dicho._

_Esa respuesta no le gusto, no era alguien que se impacientara…muy rápido._

_-¿Que has leído?-Dijo ella acercándose a su escritorio._

_El no le respondió simplemente la miro seriamente._

_-Dímelo-Golpeo con fuerza su escritorio._

_El dudo seriamente pero la impaciencia que ella emanaba le decía que lo leería así tuviera que destrozarlo en el proceso._

_-Léelo por ti misma-Volteo la laptop y ella comenzó a leer._

_Vio que su mirada de tornaba vacía, finalmente concluyo su lectura y le observo._

_-¿Que harás ahora?-Preguntó el._

_Ella sonrió de la manera más cruel que había visto en su vida._

_-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio._

_Sin más salió de su despacho pero cuando llego a la puerta paro._

_-Creo que ahora estamos en el mismo lado-Y salió de allí_

**Fin del Flash back…**

-Lucy lo hace, cuando esto haya acabado les explicare, por el momento debemos salir de aquí, o ella ocasionará una masacre.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Elfman la recibió.

-¡Hey Layla!-Dice el alegremente.

Ella sonrió con frialdad.

-No hay casi nadie ¿Eh? Eso está bien, ¿Por qué no pasas por un momento? Hoy quiero cantar algo para todos ustedes-Dice ella pasando sensualmente un dedo por su pecho.

El hombre sonrió tontamente.

-Está bien, pondré el cartel de cerrado-Coge un cartel amarillo grande diciendo CLOSE y lo puso en la entrada-Bien ¿Vamos?

Ella cogió suavemente su brazo ofrecido.

-Vamos.

Entrando al club todos los miraron sorprendidos.

-¿A que debemos el honor?-Habla Midnight mirándolos sorprendido-¿Elfman? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar afuera cuidando que vengan clientes.

Midnight se acercaba amenazadoramente, Lucy fue a su encuentro, se acerco con sensualidad y paso su mano por su pecho.

-Fui yo quien le dijo que viniera dentro-Baja su mano peligrosamente a su miembro, Midnight empezó a respirar entrecortado-¿Algún problema?-Coge su miembro con fuerza, el cual ya se encontraba endurecido.

El ahogo un gemido.

-N-No-Suelta un suspiro de placer.

-Bien-Ella lo suelta con brusquedad-Reúne a los chicos quiero cantarles algo…hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago-Lo mira con mirada ardiente-¿Podrías mandar a Evergreen por favor?

Midnight asintió con la frente perlada en sudor.

-Gracias-Se dirige a su antiguo camerino, abriendo la puerta se fijó en que sus ropas estaban en el mismo lugar en que las había dejado la ultima vez, cogió el vestido negro que uso aquella noche, comenzó a desvestirse despacio, se quito el sujetador y dejo sus pechos expuestos, se quedó con las bragas de encaje transparente negro, se puso el vestido junto con sus zapatos de tacón, cuando se los estaba atando la puerta sonó.

-Pasa Evergreen-Dice con voz tranquila, la jovencita paso.

-Buenas noches señorita Layla, hace mucho tiempo que no la veíamos-Dice mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió con frialdad.

-Si…mucho tiempo.

-Está igual de hermosa que antes.

Ella solo sonrió esta vez.

-Evergreen-Camina hacia el tocador que tenia, abrió un cajón-Toma-Le tiende un pequeño disco-Hoy cantare la pista 5, no quiero que Pantherlily, Gajeel, Zero y Bob estén en el escenario, hoy yo cantare para todos, ¿De acuerdo? Solo pon este disco en el audio.

-Está bien señorita Layla…la vemos allí-Evergreen deja el camerino.

Lucy sonrió con crueldad.

-Claro que me verán…claro que lo harán-Sigue arreglándose para la noche, soltó su cabello y lo ato de tal manera que una cascada elegante cubría con elegancia su espalda y un moño adornaba con delicadeza su cabeza, se delineo los ojos de color negro, se aplico sombras azul marino haciendo su mirada más penetrante, más poderosa, más fría, se aplico un labial rojo como el color de la sangre, volteo y observo su antiguo camerino, camino hasta la puerta la abrió y apago las luces de aquella pequeña estancia, cerró la puerta y camino con la elegancia y sensualidad que la caracterizaban hasta el escenario.

Gracias a que sus poderes habían sido liberados completamente podía sentir sus presencias afuera, usando su telequinesis apago todas las luces dejando las más suaves en el escenario, salió caminado hasta el micrófono, vio a Elfman, Freed, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Bob, Evergreen, Midnight y Zero sentados en la mesa central del local, a los hombres se les atasco la respiración cuando la vieron, ella sonrió mentalmente.

Cerro sus ojos y una flauta se dejo sonar con suavidad, todos ellos la reconocieron _**Ne me quitte pas**_ una canción cantada oficialmente por Jacques Brel, hermosísima pero esta versión era de Maysa (NA/les recomiendo que busquen la canción para que la escuchen mientras leen esta parte así sentirán lo que les quise transmitir)

_Ne me quitte pas _

Ella abrió sus ojos mirándolos con intensidad.

_Il faut oublier tout peut s'oublier__**  
**__qui s'enfuit déjà oublier le temps__**  
**__des malentendus et le temps perdu_

Ella les sonrió con sensualidad.

_a savoir comment__**  
**__oublier ces heures qui tuaient parfois__**  
**__a coups de pourquoi le coeur du bonheur__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas_

Ellos sintieron una energía extraña envolviéndolo,s miraron en dirección a Lucy y vieron que un aura violeta salía de ella, mientras los miraba con crueldad.

_Moi je t'offrirai _

Empezaron a levantarse con rapidez pero una energía los mantuvo paralizados.

_des perles de pluie venues de pays__**  
**__où il ne pleut pas__**  
**__je creuserai la terre jusqu'après ma mort__**  
**__pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière__**  
**__je ferai un domaine où l'amour sera roi__**  
**__où l'amour sera loi où tu seras reine__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas_

Miraron aterrorizados que ella no movía ningún musculo solo cantaba con suavidad, vieron que Midnight se dirigía a la barra y cortaba una botella, el hombre gritaba aterrorizado y se dirigía a ellos, no se podían mover.

_Ne me quitte pas _

Ella los miro esta vez con crueldad, escucharon suavemente en sus mentes "Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Loke"

_je t'inventerai des mots insensés _

Midnight se acercaba a ellos como un robot movido por la fuerza, lloraba y gritaba al parecer algún dolor interno se le estaba infligiendo.

_que tu comprendras__**  
**__je te parlerai de ces amants-là__**  
**__qui ont vu deux fois__**  
**__leurs coeurs s'embraser je te raconterai__**  
**__l'histoire de ce roi mort de n'avoir pas__**  
**__pu te rencontrer__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas _

Los demás también empezaron a gritar por ayuda pero nadie los escuchaba, Midnight gritando se acerco corriendo a ellos y los empezó a cortar con crueldad.

_On a vu souvent__**  
**__rejaillir le feu d'un ancien volcan__**  
**__qu'on croyait trop vieux__**  
**__il est paraît-il des terres brûlées__**  
**__donnant plus de blé qu'un meilleur avril__**  
**__et quand vient le soir__**  
**__pour qu'un ciel flamboie__**  
**__le rouge et le noir__**  
**__ne s'épousent-ils pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas_

Midnight los cortaba a todos vivos, la sangre salpicaba nadie podía moverse sin la voluntad de ella, y ella les haría pagar dolorosamente la muerte de Loke, gozaba con sus gritos de dolor, ellos dejaron de ser los espectadores para convertirse en los actores, cuando ya todos estaban esparcidos por el piso se fijo en Evergreen que miraba todo aterrorizada eh hizo que la mirara, Evergreen parecía haberse vuelto loca al presenciar aquella escena tan macabra, ordeno a Midnight matarse delante de ella, bañándola completamente en sangre.

_Ne me quitte pas__**  
**__je ne vais plus pleurer__**  
**__je ne vais plus parler__**  
**__je me cacherai là__**  
**__a te regarder danser et sourire__**  
**__et à t'écouter__**  
**__chanter et puis rire__**  
**__laisse-moi devenir l'ombre de ton ombre__**  
**__l'ombre de ta main__**  
**__l'ombre de ton chien__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas__**  
**__ne me quitte pas._

Cuando la canción acabo, observo el escenario que creó para ella sola, todos cortados en partes desiguales, la sangre corría como si fuera un rio, bajó del escenario y la parte baja de su vestido, junto con sus tacones y pies, se ensuciaron de sangre, se acerco a Evergreen quien miraba todo con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Te gusta la vista?-Ve que ella se había orinado encima y temblaba, podía ver su miedo, lo sentía y lo disfrutaba, como un adicto disfruta de su vicio favorito-Tú misma lo mataste, junto con todas estas basuras…¿Cierto?-Lucy coge con brusquedad sus cabellos y los jala con fuerza, parecía que le fuera a arrancar el cuero cabelludo-Olí tu maldito perfume allí, en su piel, sentí tu maldita presencia allí y también la de todos estos imbéciles y lo vi todo cuando tome la energía de él.

Su energía comenzó a elevarse, sus cabellos comenzaron a levitar suavemente, poco a poco se fue formando un remolino azulino a su alrededor, el odio tomo el control de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su razón, de todo ella, una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

Le hundió la cara en el piso y la restregó en la sangre, ella se atragantaba con ella, bebía sin querer y vomitaba, Lucy se reía con crueldad disfrutando que ella se ahogara en su propio vomito y la sangre en el piso, la levanto y la tiro con fuerza al otro lado, la energía de Lucy se elevaba con violencia, ella había perdido todo control y no le importaba matar hasta apagar su sed de sangre, ya no importaba, ya nada importaba.

-Te torturare y te matare y te volveré a la vida de nuevo para repetir todo nuevamente, y lo hare hasta que me canse, hasta que yo haya tenido suficiente ¡HASTA QUE SIENTA QUE PAGASTE POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A LOKE!

Llegó a ella y la golpeaba con toda su energía, le había roto cantidad de huesos y como sus poderes estaban sueltos sin control los golpes eran mortales, cogió un vidrio roto del piso y lo miro como si fuera un precioso regalo.

Se lanzo a atravesarla en puntos no mortales.

-¡LUCY!-Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su presa, volteo al escuchar la voz de Loke y no vio a nadie, su energía se seguía moviendo con fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Loke…-Susurra ella con voz rota, lanza un grito doloroso y va a clavarle el vidrio a la moribunda Evergreen pero algo cálido le abrazo por detrás deteniendo su ataque, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ya basta Lucy-Le habla la voz suavemente al oído-No te hagas más daño.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse lágrimas.

-Loke…-Susurra dolorosamente-Loke…-Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejillas-Perdóname…no te supe proteger…no lo hice…y terminaste sucio…todo sucio por mi culpa-Suelta un doloroso sollozo.

-Ya estoy aquí…no fue tu culpa…nunca lo ha sido-Va bajando su mano con suavidad, ella se dejo caer contra él.

-Te has ido…ahora si estoy sola-Él le abrazo con fuerza, ella se refugió en su abrazo-Ya no quiero sentirme así Loke…regresa conmigo…quédate conmigo-Suplica ella con voz rota por el dolor-Por favor…quédate aquí…no me dejes…no me dejes.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti…no estas sola Lu…jamás lo estarás-La energía fue amortiguándose, todo se calmo hasta que solo quedo el desolador escenario.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy cayo rendida, agotada física y emocionalmente a los brazos de Natsu quien la sostenía con fuerza, vio como en su muñeca se formo una especie de lazo color rojo, el mismo lazo que aparecía en pequeñas partes del cuerpo de ella.

Los demás los observaron, y miraron todo el lugar, estaba destruido, no quedaba nada, solo manchas de sangre en el piso y en Lucy.

-Llegamos tarde-Dice Laxus-Sin embargo cuando soltó su energía desintegro todo lo impuro que estaba fuera de su radio central-Mira directamente a Natsu-fuiste capaz de apaciguarla.

Jellal y Erza los observaron, Erza hablo

-Entonces…¿Tú serás sus cadenas?

Laxus lo observo con un poco mas de intensidad.

-No-Laxus contesto por Natsu, todos lo observaron con sorpresa-Miren sus muñecas-Todos obedecieron y vieron como un delicado hilo rojo iba desapareciendo-Esta es una marca dejada por alguien llamado Loke, haciendo de ustedes personas en las que Lucy podría confiar.

Ellos miraron a Lucy.

-Debemos sacarla de aquí-Dice Natsu cargándola estilo nupcial, gotas de sangre caían de sus pies, zapatos y vestido, Jellal observo un mantel rojo vino y se la puso a Lucy encima, Erza le ayudo, después de que Lucy estaba debidamente cubierta salieron todos de allí.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Llegaron a casa rápidamente.

-¿Que…?-La pregunta de Wendy quedo en el aire al ver que Lucy venia en brazos de Natsu dormida, se asusto, su abuela se veía igual que Lucy cuando no volvió a despertar jamás-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunta ella preocupada y a punto de llorar, Erza le abrazo.

-Si pequeña…solo está cansada y cayó rendida, mañana estará como nueva.

-Así es Wendy-Le dice Jellal despeinándole cariñosamente-Esta noche ella solo necesita descansar.

Wendy miro a Laxus.

-¿Quien es él?

-Es Laxus compañero de entrenamiento de Natsu, Wendy-Le Dice Erza.

-Ahhh…

-Sera mejor ir a descansar, ve a tu cuarto Wendy, Laxus te mostrare tu habitación, ¿Me acompañas?

Erza lo guio hasta su antigua habitación.

-Yo dormía antes aquí, así que aun tiene algunos toques femeninos, espero que no te moleste-Laxus observo la habitación, la verdad es que ya no había casi nada femenino aquí, solo el tapiz y algunos cojines con temas florares.

-Está bien, nos veremos en la mañana.

-Buenas noches-Erza se va cerrando la puerta y dejándolo solo ahí.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Natsu abrió las llaves de agua fría y caliente, lleno la tina y le metió allí, ya se encontraba desnuda, mas sin embargo no pensaba en ella de forma sexual, sino con mucha tristeza, le paso el jabón por el cuerpo, acariciando con ternura la piel delicada.

Cuando entraron y vieron la energía asesina de Lucy extendida supo que todo estaba fuera de control, la vio a punto de matar a una mujer y grito su nombre, ella paro el golpe, por un momento él pensó que lo había escuchado y se detendría, pero no se detuvo a pensar y siguió adelante, hasta que llego a su lado y la detuvo, ella pensaba que fue Loke y no la saco de su error, su confesión le dolió, ella sufría mucho por la pérdida de un ser muy querido, de la única persona que se acerco a ella sin temerle ni manejarla.

Laxus les había contado todo camino al club, también les dijo que el asesinato de Loke tenía relación a la muerte de chacal, cosa que les dejo impresionados, solo ella era capaz de eliminar a alguien tan importante en su negocio, pero Zeref se merecía la traición, después de todo lo que él le hizo a ella se merecía muchísimo más que solo la muerte de un bocón.

Que todo lo que ella había hecho y dicho era una simple pantalla para vengarse de Zeref pero al final siempre tenía que pagar un precio muy alto por hacer algo para ella, la enjuagó y le lavo el cabello, le puso una salida de baño larga y seco con delicadeza sus cabellos, le puso su pijama, la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su costado.

La contempló, estaba profundamente dormida, pero en sus rasgos podías ver la tristeza que estaba desatada en su interior, se culpaba de la muerte de Loke y no encontraba manera de aliviarla, se levanto suavemente para no seguir interrumpiendo su descanso pero una mano lo detuvo, volteo a verla y se fijo que ella lo miraba, sus bellos ojos estaban rojos de llorar y aun los tenia acuosos.

-Quédate conmigo…por favor-Lucy le habla en un susurro, su voz teñida en la tristeza.

Natsu le miro con dulzura y le acaricio suavemente la frente, nunca la había visto tan frágil como hoy.

-Está bien.

Lucy se arrimo y le dejo un espacio para que él se echara, se recostó a su lado y ella se acurruco en su pecho.

-Gracias…

El sonrió y le abrazo.

-No es nada.

-No es por esto…en el club…fuiste tú…tu me detuviste.

Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Al principio pensé que era Loke…pero el ya no está más aquí-Esboza una sonrisa triste-Patético…¿Cierto?

-No…no es patético pedir perdón.

Lucy sintió algo parecido a la paz en su corazón.

-Gracias…Natsu.

Natsu se sorprendió, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre sino era con otros fines, como molestar, insultarlo u otras cosas.

Sonrió con ternura.

-De nada…Lucy.

Ella se levanto con premura y lo miro con ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Como…?

-Laxus.

-¿Esta…?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías dejar…?

-No-Sonrió con burlón-Descansa.

Ella hizo algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, inflo los cachetes e hizo un puchero, se veía adorable, tanto como para besarla, no se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, desde hace tiempo sabia que sentía cosas especiales por Lucy, algo parecido al _**amor.**_

Sin pensarlo se inclino y beso suavemente los labios de Lucy.

Lucy se sorprendió por su acción, iba a retirarlo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero no sintió la repugnancia familiar, sino un calor en su pecho y algo parecido a las cosquillas en el estomago, nunca había sentido nada así, cuando quiso profundizarlo él se retiro.

-Lo siento-Dice Natsu en un susurro pero en realidad no sonaba nada apenado.

Lucy sonrió por primera vez desde hace mucho sin rastro de frialdad.

-No lo hagas, solo…abrázame.

Natsu no lo dudo.

Escuchaba con atención los latidos del corazón de Natsu, comenzó a dormirse pero antes que nada quería terminar la conversación.

-¿Podríamos…ir a Japón?

Natsu se extraño de la pregunta.

-Sí, no creo que alguien nos diga que no…¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Al principio tuvo la intensión de negarse pero Natsu y los demás ya sabían todo acerca de ella, además estaba cansada y Natsu…no creía que la traicionaría.

-Quiero ver a Levy…¿Has escuchado de ella?

Natsu se sorprendió

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella nos ayudo bastante en nuestro entrenamiento, ¿Como tu…?

Lucy entendió la pregunta.

-En realidad solo me enseño cosas bases para sacar al máximo mis poderes espirituales, yo pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Flare y Yukino, tú debes saber que Flare y Levy no se llevan muy bien, pero Yukino con Levy al menos se hablan, las conocí a las tres pero Levy me cayó bien desde el principio, siempre acudía a ella hasta…hasta que sucedió lo de…Orland-san.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Claro que si lo fue.

-No.

Lucy se separo de él y lo miro directamente.

-Sí, fui responsable y cumplí sin chistar.

-No Lucy, tu no…

-¿No han entendido lo que soy?

-Sabemos lo que eres pero también quien eres.

Lucy se levanto de la cama con violencia.

-¿Quién soy? ¡No soy nadie! Nunca eh sido alguien, ni siquiera tengo un nombre-Dice con ironía.

Natsu repitió las acciones de ella, se acerco y la miro molesto.

-Claro que tienes uno y si dices que no lo tienes, mientes.

-¿Crees que Layla es mi nombre?

-No, tu nombre es Lucy.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Lucy? Ese no es mi nombre.

-Mientes.

-No te miento, como ya te lo habrán dicho Zeref me lo puso, ya te dije no tengo un nombre por el cual puedas llamarme, yo no soy nadie en este mundo, nunca lo eh sido y jamás lo seré, soy una simple asesina entrenada para eso y eso es lo único que sé hacer, ahora déjame en paz.

Natsu la cogió de la muñeca.

-Entonces te llamare como yo quiera y ese nombre será Lucy.

Ella lo miro sin expresión facial y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

-Haz lo que quieras pero ese nombre ya me lo dio alguien más.

-¿Alguien que te convirtió en asesina?-Dice con despecho.

-Es más de lo que pedí.

Natsu la miro sorprendido.

-¿Y te conformas con eso?

-¡Nunca dije eso!-Ella lo miro dolida, pensó que la entendería.

Natsu se acerco y de improvisto la abrazo fuertemente, ella trato de zafarse pero era inútil, Dios ¿¡Cuando se había vuelto tan débil!?

-Entonces hazme entender…quiero entenderte…déjame entenderte.

Lucy sintió sus palabras en el fondo de su alma rota, lo miro un momento y poco a poco respondió también al abrazo, por primera vez en su vida sentía que no lo daba con indiferencia.

-Simplemente…soy lo que Zeref creó…nunca pensé en ser una asesina…pero en la calle solo tienes dos opciones, robar o prostituirte…mi opción era la primera…pero al parecer yo nunca tuve alguna alternativa.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti…no permitiré que te hagan daño, te juro que siempre te protegeré.

Lucy sonrió.

-Soy bastante capaz de hacerlo por mí misma.

-Ya lo has hecho por suficiente tiempo…ahora déjamelo a mí.

-¿A sí?-Lucy se separa lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos-Y…¿Quien eres tú?

-Natsu, el hombre que te protegerá por siempre y para siempre…tu hombre-Le dice con cariño.

Lucy rio.

-¿Entonces el beso de antes explico tu declaración?

El se encogió de hombros.

-Si así tú lo dices…yo digo que más bien fue una marca.

-Pues que marca tan débil-Dice ella con burla.

-¿A sí?-La besa con fuerza, forzando a sus labios a que se abrieran para él, sus lenguas chocaban y se acariciaban con ternura y pasión, la pego a su cuerpo y le acaricio con suavidad la espalda.

Se separaron en busca de aire y pegaron sus frentes con ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunta ella-¿Que me haces sentir?

-Tal vez sea amor-Sonríe el aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ella también sonrió.

-Tal vez.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu les comento los planes de Lucy.

-Vaya quién lo diría…conoce a Levy-Dice Jellal.

-¿Quien es Levy?-Pregunta Wendy curiosa.

-Alguien a quien vas a conocer pronto-Le contesta Erza-Por cierto…¿Donde está Lucy?

-Durmiendo-Contesta Natsu sin pensar.

-Y…¿Como lo sabes?-Pregunta Jellal con fingida inocencia.

Natsu se quedo en blanco.

-Am…pues…

-Se quedo conmigo toda la noche…¿Por qué?-Contesta Lucy, se notaba recién bañada, miraba directamente a Jellal-¿Algún problema?-Dice con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Oh no Lucy-Responde Jellal-Solo quería saber…

Erza le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Nada, ¿Cierto cariño?

Jellal se sobaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Claro, claro mi querida Erza, yo quería saber si…

-Si…¿Contento?-Le dice Lucy, todos la miraron con sorpresa menos Wendy quien no entendía de lo que hablaban-Ahora que ya respondí a tu duda…podrán responder por ejemplo…¿En dónde está Laxus?-Dice ella buscándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno…-Comienza Erza después de la impresión-Al parecer ya se fue.

Lucy maldijo.

-Bueno…ya no puedo hacer nada-Voltea a ver a Natsu-¿Ya les dijiste?

Natsu la miro con ternura.

-Sí y dijeron que estaría bien, al principio también se sorprendieron de que la conocieras, sigues siendo una caja de pandora.

Ella sonrió.

-Ni tanto, entonces...¿Cuándo partimos?

Erza se entusiasmo.

-Podríamos decirles a los magos sabios que nos lleven.

Lucy dejo de sonreír.

-Tus sabios no me dejarían-Dice ella-Ellos y yo…no nos llevamos muy bien.

Natsu se acerco a ella y le tomo de las manos.

-Ven con nosotros a verlos.

Lucy negó suavemente.

-No, aun no estoy lista…Guran, Shitou, Leigi y Michello…aun no estamos listos para vernos.

-¿Como sabes sus nombres?

-Los conocí una vez…tengo buena memoria.

-Bueno entonces-Dice Erza-Iremos ahora y les diremos nuestros planes.

-Me parece bien-Comenta Lucy con una sonrisa.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Dejaron en casa a Lucy con Wendy y fueron directamente con los magos sabios, al principio estaban nerviosos pero como siempre Guran los hizo entrar en confianza.

Les comentaron todo lo que había sucedido, ellos meditaron sus palabras.

-Lucy…ella realmente ah vuelto-Dice Leigi con una sonrisa-No necesitan buscar más a su maga celestial y tampoco a su joven guardiana, ya las encontraron.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Que están diciendo?-Dice Natsu.

-Ella es la elegida, es por eso que la joya ya está casi completa, solo faltan las piezas que tiene Zeref ¿Cierto?-Pregunta Shitou.

Los tres asintieron.

-Entiendo el pensamiento de Lucy, no solo va a Japón a ver a Levy-Les dice Guran.

-Sí, realmente es la maga celestial…quien acabara con el mal-Dice Michello.

-Bueno muchachos…esto ya esta discutido, no pierdan el tiempo vayan a ver a Levy, seguro se alegrara de verles-Les despide Guran suavemente-Y entréguenle esto-Dice mostrando unas llaves doradas y se las entrega a Natsu, los chicos se van.

-Esto está por concluirse…pronto-Dice Shitou, los otros tres asintieron.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Fueron a casa y le dieron la noticia a Lucy, esta sonrió.

-Bien…¿Entonces nos vamos hoy?

-Si…-Contesta dudoso Natsu.

-Entonces iré a la habitación-Dice Lucy retirándose mientras los otros se dirigían a empacar sus cosas, Natsu la siguió.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro suavemente.

-Tu sabias que no nos negarían nada, ¿Verdad?

-La verdad no…pero algo me decía que iríamos allí sin preocupaciones.

-Ellos nos dijeron que ustedes…que tú...eras la maga celestial.

Lucy se quedo quieta por un instante, después siguió guardando sus ropas en la maleta.

-Tratare de serlo.

-No…no que trataras…nos dijeron que lo eras.

-Eso es imposible…alguien como yo...

-Si ellos lo dijeron…entonces no lo dudes.

Lucy sonrió.

-¿Me dices que confíe ciegamente en ellos?

-No…digo que creas en sus palabras-Dice Natsu respondiendo también con una sonrisa-También me pidieron que te entregara esto-Dice entregándole las llaves.

-Llaves de espíritus celestiales-Dice recibiéndolas, luego dibuja una pequeña sonrisa-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser la maga celestial que necesitan.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Partieron de inmediato y llegaron después de un largo viaje, fueron directamente a la casa de Levy, ésta casi se desmaya de la sorpresa.

-¡Están todos juntos! ¡Y…tu pequeña! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ustedes me mataran algún día! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!

Levy les llevo a sus habitaciones, utilizaron tres a pedido de ellos.

-Bien podrían usar cinco pero al parecer…cada quien hiso su elección…bueno chicos descansen ya mañana hablaremos ¿Si?

Erza y Jellal cerraron de inmediato su puerta y se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, realmente estaban cansados, Natsu y Lucy estaban acostados desnudos, Lucy encima de él, Natsu aun dentro de ella acariciando con suavidad su espalda.

-Nunca pensé sentir esta plenitud con nadie-Dice Lucy acariciando sensualmente el pecho desnudo de Natsu.

-Yo tampoco…jamás pensé enamorarme de ti.

-Aun siento que estoy en un sueño.

Natsu sonrió con picardía.

-¿Quieres que te lo reafirme?-La besa impetuosamente, sentados en la cama con ella, ella gimió con placer al sentirlo endurecerse, comenzó a cabalgar con suavidad, meciéndose en una danza de amor más antigua que los mismos tiempos, cuando llegaron a su culminación ahogaron sus gemidos en la boca del otro, cayendo cansados en su cama poco a poco comenzaron a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó silenciosamente, tapando a Natsu, sonrió al verlo ¿Quién diría que el ángel alguna vez se enamoraría? Negó suavemente, salió de la casa y camino por aquel templo hasta la salida, recorrió el camino que se sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, llego a una pequeña choza, toco con suavidad.

Una mujer la recibió.

-¿Así que ahora trabajas para los buenos?-Pregunta Yukino mientras la deja entrar a su casa

-Así es Yukino, ahora mi lealtad es hacia ellos-Responde Lucy con seriedad

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-La verdad…

Yukino la quedo mirando mientras la estudiaba concienzudamente.

-Tienes un potencial increíble, esperaba que siguieras en la misma rama que yo y que finalmente pudiera dejarte mi legajo pero ahora no sirve de nada.

-Solo vengo por un último abastecimiento Yukino.

-Así que el último ¿Eh? Definitivamente ahora eres de los buenos.

-¿Entonces…?

-Habla _**Lucy**_, ¿Que necesitas de mí?

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Natsu despertó al no sentir a Lucy a su costado, se vistió rápidamente y salió en su busca, Levy lo encontró.

-No te preocupes, seguro salió a verlas…pronto estará aquí.

-¿Estás segura?

-La conozco como a ustedes…ten fe en ella.

-Bien…confió en ella.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Guardo con cuidado el último encargo de Yukino en su bolsillo del pantalón de deporte, siguió caminando hasta la casa de alguien que le ayudo hasta lo último.

-Que desperdicio más grande-Contesta Flare al abrir la puerta y sentir su aura.

-Buenos días para ti también Flare-Dice Lucy con seriedad.

-No me contestes así rubia, ahora tú y yo somos enemigas.

-En realidad sigues siendo mi maestra.

-Primero muerta antes de servir al bien maga celestial.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me exilias completamente de tu reino?

-Rubia si quisiera ser parte del clan del bien estaría hace muchísimo tiempo con Levy, pero nosotras tres tenemos diferentes cosas que hacer en esta vida, Yukino se encarga de la brujería y los implementos necesarios para preparar mortales venenos, Levy se encarga de preservar los documentos sagrados, y yo me encargo de corromperte la razón, soy una maga maligna querida, ya sabes lo que eso implica

-He venido por última vez aquí Flare.

-¿A sí? Entonces _**elegida**_ ¿Que has venido a buscar?

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Regreso a casa con las últimas cosas que necesitaba para acabar con todo, Natsu la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Necesitaba hacer esto sola Natsu-Le dice dándole un suave beso en los labios-No te molestes conmigo.

-Entonces no hagas que me preocupes-La besa con ferocidad haciendo que sus respiraciones se entrecorten, enardeciéndolos, encendiendo la pasión.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a nuestra habitación cariño?

Lucy sonrió.

-No puedo ahora…tengo que hablar con Levy.

Natsu suspiro con resignación.

-Está bien…entonces te esperare en la noche.

Lucy soltó a Natsu y fue con Levy, le hablo de sus planes, al principio la muchacha se sorprendió pero se dio cuenta que el alma de Lucy se estaba reconstruyendo y eso lo agradecía, además esto era algo que ya veía aproximarse.

-Bien…pero no será fácil…hay mucha maldad en tu esencia, debes purificarla sin restricciones.

-Lo hare, me iré a las montañas por unos meses.

Levy asintió.

-Entonces…te ayudare.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el final sangriento de los asecinos de Loke n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9 FINAL

**HOLA! Este es el finaaaaal...  
**

**Aqui les dejo el cap final de:**

**El meu destí ets tu****  
(Mi destino eres tu)**

**Capitulo 8…Mi destino eres tu**

* * *

-¿¡Como que se fue!?-Pregunta Natsu exaltado.

Wendy miraba todo como si le estuvieran diciendo una broma…una horrible broma.

-Levy...¿Nos estas mintiendo cierto?-Dice Erza mirándola boquiabierta.

-¡Me estas mintiendo! ¡DIME LA VERDAD!-Grita Natsu.

-¡NATSU! ¡Cálmate!-Jellal le pone las manos sobre los hombros, ejerciendo un poco de presión-Lo único que lograras será exaltarte más.

Natsu lo miro por unos minutos, se sentía furioso, frustrado, dolido…abatido, anoche espero a Lucy para hablar con ella, sentía que algo había cambiado en su mirada, en sus pensamientos, en su alma.

No supo porque pero se quedo profundamente dormido, no fue hasta el alba que despertó y se dio cuenta de que Lucy jamás había vuelto a la habitación, un nudo se le formo en la garganta, ¿En dónde estaba?

Fue a buscar a Levy para que le dijera su posible paradero, tal vez ella sabía en donde estaba Lucy pero apenas llego le dijo que tenía que hablar con los 4, la cara de la mujer no le sirvió de mucha ayuda, así que con el corazón en la boca los reunió a todos aquí, para enterarse de esto, de su horrible realidad.

Ella les había dejado…  
Les mintió…  
Lo traiciono…

Natsu apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, después de todo lo que había pasado…¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hecho algo tan ruin?

Levy los miro con tristeza y algo parecido a la molestia.

-¡No lo creo!-Grita Wendy mirándolos a todos con lagrimas en los ojos y la cólera en su voz-¡Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así sin una razón! ¡Todos ustedes son unos tontos por creerlo!-Se para y sale corriendo inmediatamente a su habitación.

Levy miro a la pequeña con sorpresa y algo de orgullo, esta chiquilla realmente era una guardiana de la joya.

-Esto es lo que provoca-Dice Natsu cabizbajo, los puños apretados fuertemente-Siempre causa daño-Alza la mirada, su expresión fría les recordó mucho a la antigua Lucy-Es hora de causárselo a ella.

Erza y Jellal lo miraban dudoso, más sin embargo Natsu no reparo en ellos y regreso a su habitación, ciertamente aun no entendían que había pasado realmente, pero Lucy...no es como si una asesina hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana ¿Verdad?

Todos se fueron y alistaron sus cosas para irse esa misma tarde, Levy estaba preocupada y molesta, Lucy le había pedido un favor demasiado grande.

**Flash back…**

-Necesito que ellos se vean limpios de toda causa-Dice Lucy con el traje de una maga celestial =El mismo que usa en la serie=.

-¿Que estás diciendo Lucy?-Pregunta Levy interrogante.

-Ellos deberán ser vistos sin mí, limpios de toda culpa, yo matare a Zeref pero si ellos están en la mira de él no le importara hacerles daño con tal de salvarse, yo…podría hacerles daño-Dice mirando aquel panorama, estaba en aquel monte purificando su alma, pero antes de entrar en esa etapa necesitaba de un favor.

-¿Que vas a hacer Lucy?-Levy dice muy preocupada.

Lucy la miro, el sentimiento de dolor y culpa muy arraigado dentro de su ser.

**"**_**Perdóname…Natsu"**_

-¿Levy puedes hacerme un favor?

**Fin del Flash back…**

Nunca se imagino que el favor incluyera el brazo lesionado.

_**-Perdóname Levy, pero si no hago esto ellos no lo creerán.**_

_**-¿Confías en ellos?**_

_**-Si…pero tal vez después de esto…ellos me odiaran.**_

Detestaba la situación, miro su brazo derecho, el daño que le había infligido Lucy no era severo, simplemente un raspón cuyo morado seria lo único grande allí, pero había tenido que exagerarlo, Lucy los había alejado de sí misma para poder salvarlos y ellos a la primera oportunidad le mordían la mano.

Lucy le había dicho que les dijera que se había ido con la última pieza de la Joya Alma, la cual habían estado buscando hace meses, no les quitaría ninguna pieza de la joya, ella vendría a sus manos, regresaría con Zeref, total, El fue el único que la ayudo…el pasado en el pasado se queda.

Ella le advirtió que al principio ellos no le creerían pero mirando la herida en su brazo todo cobraría milagrosamente sentido y ella volvería a ser su enemiga, Levy sabia que Lucy quería que no solo se fueran lejos del templo, sino también lejos de Japón, que regresaran a su casa, que se vallan a Brooklyn de nuevo, porque sabía que Zeref vendría por ella y destruiría a todo aquel que estuviera a su lado.

Pero Levy temía por la vida de Lucy, tal vez ella no tuviera el mismo cuidado y se enfrentara a muerte con Zeref pero su vida era importante no solo para ella, sino para ellos también, así que tenía que mantenerlos aquí y ya se le había ocurrido una idea de cómo anclarlos.

-Espero que realmente funcione, aunque la verdad no puedo creer que ellos si duden de la elegida.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Después de todo…Lucy siempre será una asesina, Natsu guardaba sus cosas con fuerza, descargando el dolor y la propia traición de Lucy ¿Cómo fue tan tonto para creer en ella? ¿Es que acaso todos los asesinatos anteriores no habían significado nada? ¿No le decían que era realmente peligrosa? Ella misma se lo dijo, lo único que conocía era el color de la sangre, el dolor de la perdida, el sonido de una bala atravesando la carne, el olor de la muerte…

Cayo sentando en la cama, cansado de todo y de todos, el dolor que sentía en su corazón era más grande de lo que podía imaginar.

_**¿Qué me has hecho?**_

Sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y los cerro, llevo las palmas de sus manos a ellos, evitando que las lagrimas cayeran pero no pudo evitar que leves sollozos salieran de su ser, el dolor laceraba su pecho y se sintió de pronto tan vacío que tembló ligeramente, no servía de nada cubrir sus lágrimas, ellas ya estaban recorriendo su camino por sus mejillas, escucho la puerta abrirse, trato de ocultar su rostro y secar sus lagrimas disimuladamente.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Levy toco la puerta de la habitación de Natsu, lo escucho sollozar dolorosamente, y se sintió culpable, estaba tentada a contarle toda la verdad, de verdad que estaba muy tentada pero sabía lo costoso que le había resultado a Lucy **"traicionar"** a sus amigos para salvarlos, ellos no le entendían pero Lucy sabía lo doloroso que seria para ellos, en especial para Natsu, ella en carne propia sabía lo que era sentir la traición.

**"**_**Zeref sabe lo que siento por Natsu, estoy segura que no dudara en matarlo, no quiero que lo haga, prefiero que me odie con toda su alma a verlo muerto por mi culpa"**_

Respiro profundo y deslizó suavemente la puerta, vio como Natsu secaba sus lagrimas disimuladamente y ocultaba su rostro, estaba preparándose para irse a casa.

-¿Natsu?

El no levanto la mirada.

-Si dime-Su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

-Se que te sientes muy dolido por…la traición de Lucy, pero por favor, quédate…hace muchísimo tiempo que no los veo y cuando llegaron aquí…fue una sorpresa muy hermosa.

Natsu seguía sin levantar el rostro.

-Levy yo…

-Además no podre moverme bien…con esta herida-Sabía que estaba presionando en lugares que no debería pero tenía que hacerlos quedar a como dé lugar.

Natsu la miro con un poco de sorpresa, Levy observo los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de Natsu y dudo en seguir su plan viendo la profundidad de su dolor, le dolió verlo en ese estado.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

La afirmación de la muchacha sorprendió a Natsu, cuando les anuncio…lo que había sucedido, Levy había jurado y perjurado que no había sido nada y que no se preocuparan…pero ahora le decía que sería difícil para ella movilizarse, Natsu negó suavemente con la cabeza, después de que Jet y Droy murieron en aquel accidente automovilístico la joven se había quedado prácticamente sola y le hacía falta compañía.

Sin embargo...

Miro el lugar, quedarse aquí sería difícil, a pesar de que solo fue una noche aun sentía el olor a vainilla de Lucy impregnando el ambiente, en su piel, en sus sabanas, en sus recuerdos…negó de nuevo, quedarse allí seria como echar sal en sus heridas, no podía, no quería.

-Si es muy difícil para ti…podrías cambiarte de habitación, ve al cuarto que esta al costado del de Wendy-Dice Levy suavemente.

Al ver la vehemencia con que la muchacha le insistía un extraño sentimiento comenzó en su corazón, no quería seguir la conversación, no tenía fuerzas en este momento, más tarde analizaría este presentimiento, si en serio quería que se quedase, se quedaría, hasta le estaba cambiando de habitación… a veces pensaba que Levy podía leer la mente, sonrió con tristeza.

-Está bien Levy…me quedare aquí una temporada, después…-Endurece su mirada-Después yo iré de caza.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Levy vio con tristeza como Natsu se adentraba en la nueva habitación, lo más doloroso de todo es que tal vez Natsu no encontrara a su presa en este mundo.

Después de ir a ver a Natsu fue con Jellal y Erza, les dijo casi el mismo argumento y ellos también aceptaron, más por compromiso que por ganas, la pequeña Wendy no fue ningún problema pero si tuvieron una conversación que a la misma Levy sorprendió.

-¿Que sucedió realmente Levy-san?-Dice Wendy mirándola con atención.

Levy se sorprendió.

-¿Que dices?

-Dime la verdad Levy-san, Lucy no sería capaz de hacerte esas heridas sin una buena razón, además es un rasguño ligero lo más escandaloso de ahí es el color de tu piel…estoy segura que algo ah sucedido, dime la verdad te juro que no abriré mi boca pero por favor…dímelo-Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, la pequeña Wendy creía ciegamente en Lucy y eso la hacia una buena guardiana, _**confía siempre en tu corazón**_ era una de las principales enseñanzas que impartía.

Suspiro con resignación.

-Bien Wendy…te diré la verdad pero si rompes tu promesa algo realmente peligroso podría desatarse.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Después de aquella charla con Wendy, ellos se habían vuelto confidentes, siempre estaban juntos y ella se había alejado visiblemente de los demás guardianes, las cenas resultaban tensas por eso, la más pequeña de los guardianes había decidido cenar más temprano y meditar cuando los demás estén cenando, así no tendría que verlos y decirle toda la verdad.

-Esa pequeña-Dice Natsu mientras come su cena-Así que nos evita-Frunce el ceño con molestia.

-Déjala Natsu-Erza come tranquilamente, aun le estaba costando creer la traición de Lucy, se sentía muy triste por saber que finalmente Lucy no había cambiado del todo-Simplemente…está molesta.

-No la fastidies Natsu, es una niña aun y esto le ah afectado más que cualquier cosa…Lucy era como una madre para ella.

-¡NO LA MENCIONES!-Grita este último dejando a Jellal sorprendido-¡Ni siquiera merece que la llames por su nombre!-Natsu se levanta de la mesa y los deja a todos boquiabiertos.

Estuvieron un momento callados por la sorpresa y poco a poco volvieron el rostro hacia sus alimentos.

-Su dolor es muy grande-Habla Levy mientras observa el lugar de Natsu-compréndalo…la ama mucho y el corazón le llora.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Natsu avanzo con furia hasta su habitación.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que ella los dejo y aun su ausencia le dolía como un puñal clavado en el corazón, se echó en su cama y miro fijamente el techo, sus días eran vacíos y el dolor en su pecho aun le quemaba las entrañas, puso el brazo encima de sus ojos, no lloraría por una zorra traidora, quería olvidar todo, olvidarla a ella, ¡Maldita sea la hora en que la conoció!

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, el cansancio emocional esta vez fue muy grande para soportarlo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy bajó de aquel monte silenciosamente y se deslizo hasta llegar a aquel templo que llevaba visitando furtivamente cada noche, sabia como estaba la situación allí dentro, había dejado este lugar hacia dos meses y aun sentía el dolor de la pérdida en su corazón, había abandonado a sus amigos y al único hombre que había amado en su vida para protegerlo y él...él la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sonrió con tristeza.

_**"Así debía ser"**_

Camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a la habitación de quien había sido fiel a ella sin pedirlo, deslizo la puerta que daba hacia el patio y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Lucy!-Susurra Wendy abrazándola con fuerza.

-Wendy-Dice ella regresándole el abrazo-¿Como están todos por aquí?

-Jellal y Erza van a entrenar todos los días cerca del monte, por lo que eh oído no pueden subir allí, la protección que has puesto sobre él es muy fuerte para que ellos la atraviesen.

-¿Lo han intentando?-Pregunta con inquietud.

-No, Jellal comento que si algún día intentaran cruzarlo tendrían que usar un hechizo muy poderoso para contrarrestar la protección del monte.

Lucy suspiro con más tranquilidad.

-El que si esta peor cada día es Natsu-nii-Dice Wendy con tristeza.

Lucy la miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Cada día que pasa está más y más gruñón, desde que te fuiste no deja de maldecir, renegar o insultar por algo, deberías ir y…

-No puedo Wendy…tú ya sabes porque-Sonríe con tristeza.

Wendy la miro también triste.

-Lucy…si algo te pasara…yo podría…

-No Wendy…si tú hablaras los pondrías en peligro.

Wendy la miro frustrada.

-No hablemos de eso…más bien dime ¿Tienes noticias?

-Si…Laxus-san ya te envió la carta, aquí la tengo-Le tiende una carta que estaba debajo de su almohada-Tómala.

-Gracias Wendy-chan ya me tengo que ir…cuídate mucho ¿Si?

Wendy la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Ven pronto si?

Lucy le acaricio con suavidad la cabeza.

-Lo intentare.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Salió del templo tan sigilosamente como había entrado, todo iba bien hasta que una suave luz se prendió de repente en la habitación que se encontraba al costado de la habitación de Wendy, sabía quién dormía ahí, escucho que los pasos se apresuraban a su lado e inmediatamente salto hacia las ramas de uno de los arboles sagrados que reposaban en aquella estancia.

La visión de él le hizo saltar el corazón, Natsu salió vestido con el pantalón de su pijama negro a observar por los alrededores, concentro su energía dentro de sí misma y la encerró para que el no la detectara y la encontrara, vio los ligeros cambios en el aspecto de su amado, había hecho más ejercicio que antes, veía músculos que antes no estaban allí, tenia leves ojeras como si no pudiera dormir bien por las noches, su ceño estaba fruncido como si fuera algo perenne en los últimos tiempos, sus cabellos y su mirada ya no tenían ese resplandor pícaro que siempre le acompañaba, ahora lo rodeaba un aura de ferocidad y agresividad.

De repente vio como su mirada almendra se clavaba inmisericorde en su posición, la respiración se le detuvo por completo, estaba 100% segura que él no podría detectar su presencia aquí, las energías que corrían por esas ramas le permitían camuflarse y combinar su energía con ellas, así solo sentiría la presencia del árbol mas no la de ella, tal vez había visto algún destello dorado de las llaves o la punta del látigo que llevaba consigo, no lo sabía, lo único que quería era que Natsu dejara de mirar fijamente para poder escapar.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Natsu miraba fijamente un punto fijo en aquel árbol sagrado, había escuchado pequeños ruidos en la habitación de Wendy, como si estuviera hablando en susurros con alguien más, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto y lo único que vio fue a Wendy durmiendo despreocupadamente y balbuceando algunas cosas incoherentes, regreso con algo de duda a su habitación y entonces fue que escucho la suave pisada de alguien, cualquier persona no entrenada no hubiera podido siquiera sentirla pero algo...su inherente sentido le había dicho que conocía esa pisada, algo dentro de sí salto precipitadamente, antes de siquiera pensarlo prendió la luz y salió hacia el patio exterior, no vio nada extraño, sin embargo algo estaba fuera de lugar, había algo que lo llamaba, lo jalaba al árbol sagrado, puso su mirada fija allí, entre las ramas, había algo que lo estaba llamando.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el árbol aun con la mirada fija en el espeso follaje, a Lucy casi le da un infarto al ver que Natsu se acercaba cada vez más al árbol, no era de perder el control de sus sentimientos y menos cuando trabajaba como el ángel pero Natsu hacia que su control se saliera de sí y en este momento si no se detenía el poco autocontrol que poseía sobre sus poderes se iba a ir por el traste y saldrían expandidos a gran velocidad, haciendo que hasta la pequeña Wendy supiera instintivamente que aun estaba aquí.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Natsu sentía que conocía esta pequeña presencia, se parecía en algo a la de…abrió enormemente los ojos al percatarse que esta presencia se parecía enormemente a la de Lucy, avanzo rápidamente hasta que sintió el golpe de algo chocar contra el piso, vio que era en dirección a su habitación, cuando volvió la vista hacia el árbol, no sintió nada más que la brisa nocturna y la energía de aquel árbol sagrado.

_**¿Es que acaso estuviste aquí…Lucy?**_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy apresuro el paso, cada pocos segundos miraba hacia atrás para verificar que nadie le seguía, había tenido que utilizar a uno de sus espíritus para mover algo en la habitación de Natsu para que su atención se desviara aunque sea unos pocos segundos, suficientes para escapar de allí sin ser vista, estaba segura que Natsu la había sentido a pesar de que había escondido sus poderes de él y que al percatarse estaba casi corriendo hacia el árbol, no sabía con qué fines, pero mujer precavida vale por dos, ¿Cierto? suspiro con cansancio.

Llego casi al alba al monte en donde se estaba quedando, subió la pequeña pendiente y entro en el templo, en su templo, un templo antiguo que perteneció a una sacerdotisa, camino tranquilamente por el largo pasillo hasta la sala de meditación, una sala aislada, fría y oscura, le recordaba a su antiguo apartamento en USA, con un triste suspiro prendió el incienso y el olor a mirra inundó el ambiente, prendió unas cuantas velas y todo se volvió cálido, cogió una almohadilla de color púrpura, un incienso purificador, sellos y los objetos que pidió a Yukino y Flare, comenzó a recitar las oraciones sagradas que hace muchos años atrás aprendió iniciando así el campo de energía que mantenía siempre que estaba dentro del templo, en el piso trazo con sus dedos un cuadrado perfecto, después trazo otro encima del anterior formando así una estrella de 8 puntas, como si hubiera sido hecha a fuego se marco allí y se expandió lo suficiente para que entrara una persona en ella, un tono violeta despedía por sus marcas, entro en aquella protección que había creado y con ceremonia se sentó de manera formal =Encima de sus piernas= y coloco la almohadilla frente a ella, saco un puñal forjado con la hoja de la muerte, el puñal que le entrego Yukino, también saco una esencia formada con todas las energías malignas de más de mil demonios, la esencia que le pidió a Flare, prendió los inciensos purificadores y coloco los sellos encima de aquellos objetos, todo esto lo realizo invocando aquellos rezos que le conferían poder, cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos formando un triangulo, comenzó a rezar más alto, el puñal y la esencia comenzaron a palpitar, los sellos inmediatamente levitaron tenuemente sobre los objetos, abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡LIBERALOS!-Una energía poderosamente maligna empezó a emerger de aquellas cosas, el sello se volvió más amplio y comenzó a girar rápidamente, tomo una de sus llaves y la usó-¡PUERTA DE LOS GEMELOS YO TE ABRO: GEMINIS!

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Jellal, Erza, Natsu y Levy estaban caminando por las afueras del templo, sin darse cuenta llegaron al pie del monte en donde Lucy habitaba, Levy al percatarse de aquello rápidamente quiso sacarlos de allí, mientras más lejos permanecieran de allí, mejor sería todo.

-Nos hemos alejado mucho del templo, deberíamos regresar-Dice Levy en tono despreocupado pero acelerando poco a poco sus pasos.

-Levy ¿Que tiene este lugar?-Pregunta Erza observando que en la cima había un gran templo.

Levy se detuvo en seco, la volteo a ver con sorpresa.

-¿P-Porque lo dices?

-Siempre estas esquiva con respecto a ese templo, así te lo preguntemos nunca nos das una respuesta clara-Habla Jellal esta vez.

-No hay nada que decir-Responde Levy volviendo la espalda.

-Y tú crees que somos tan ingenuos para…

Natsu se detuvo al sentir una presencia peligrosamente maligna salir de aquel templo, todos miraron asombrados como una nube negra salía despedida por una parte del templo hacia el cielo, se estaba esparciendo por el lugar cuando vieron una luz blanca con una especie de esferas saliendo desde el mismo lugar en el que había salido la presencia maligna, era una luz que esta brillaba de manera sorprendente, brotando de ella una energía poderosa, esta al tener contacto con aquella esencia maligna la desapareció al instante dejando nuevamente el cielo limpio y puro, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Pregunta Natsu consternado, nunca había visto tal despliegue de poder mágico, ni tampoco tanta energía maligna.

-Fue…increíble-Dice Erza aun sorprendida por aquel espectáculo improvisado.

-Tú sabea acerca de eso, ¿Verdad Levy?-Le pregunta Jellal

Ella los miro seriamente.

-Solo sé que allí vive una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, no le gusta ser molestada cuando medita, ya vieron lo que paso…así que mejor no molestemos y regresemos que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Levy siguió con su camino pero los tres miraron fijamente aquel templo, se veía solitario y triste, sin embargo emanaba un gran poder espiritual, la conocían…sin embargo estaban demasiado impresionados con el espectáculo anterior como para relacionarlo con el pasado.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lucy respiraba dificultosamente, había usado gran parte de su energía para purificar por completo todas esas energías malignas, su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa le ayudo, cuanto más grande es el poder maligno más poder mágico para purificarlo entra en el, por lo tanto es más letal para cualquier monstruo con poderes malignos, sonrió con cansancio, cuando llegara la hora el final sería relativamente definitivo, nadie volvería.

Desunió sus manos y paso por los inciensos el puñal y la esencia, aquellos fueron totalmente purificados y servirían con un fin especifico _**"acabar con el mal"**_ cerro los sellos y la estrella fue desapareciendo poco a poco, apago los inciensos, calmo su respiración gracias a los muchos años de entrenamiento arduo que tuvo y abrió el frasco donde se guardaban las esencias, un dulce aroma a lavanda baño la estancia, cogió el puñal y baño la hoja en aquel liquido, aquel puñal absorbió el liquido como si fuera un humano sediento, depositando en él toda la esencia el arma quedo lista, la dejo encima de la almohadilla y la levanto con mucho cuidado, la dejo reposando en el pequeño altar que se encontraba frente a ella, apago las velas y salió de la sala de meditación, cerró las puertas con un sello muy elaborado y difícil de romper y se dirigió a su habitación, vivía allí sola, así que no se escuchaba ningún sonido a la redonda.

Camino tranquilamente hasta sus aposentos y se sentó tranquilamente a leer la carta que había enviado Laxus.

_**Lucy:**_

_**Aun sigo sorprendido por las decisiones que has tomado pero no soy nadie para decirte que debes o no debes hacer, en fin, vamos a lo más importante, estuve indagando y Mirajane me informa que el ámbito exterior nadie está sorprendido por lo que paso en Fairy Tail, se rumorea que fue un corto circuito lo que ocasiono la destrucción del local y la muerte de todos los que se encontraban allí, también existen rumores diciendo que un nuevo dueño está interesado en comprar el terreno para volver a abrir otro club parecido al Fairy Tail, por otro lado Zeref esta mas que furioso, te está buscando por mar y tierra no le importa que todos se enteren, te quiere en su poder ahora y mas que se ah enterado que estas en su contra desde hace muchos años, quiere la joya completa y a ti te quiere muerta, ten cuidado, esto no es un trabajo como los que solías hacer, esta vez estas de frente contra tu jefe, quien conoce tus debilidades y sabe que armas usar en tu contra.**_

_**Otra cosa, Zeref pensó que Ultear y Merody sabían algo de tu paradero, las mato sin contemplaciones…lo siento, cuando me entere ya habían desaparecido los cuerpos, Obra ya sabe que estas en Japón pero no saben en donde, como te dije ten cuidado, ellos no buscan, cazan y Obra es conocido por lo sádico que puede llegar a ser, ya sabes que competía por ser mejor que el ángel.**_

_**Célate y protege a quienes más quieras.**_

_**L.**_

Arrugo la carta y la quemo, no podía guardar correspondencia, maldición, se le acababa el tiempo, Obra ya sabía que estaba en Japón, para este tiempo Zeref estaría buscando en los lugares más obvios, Yukino, Flare y Levy…¡Maldición!

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tenía que sacarlos de ahí por un tiempo, una semana o dos ¡No sabía! Pero algo rápido, esto había llegado ayer por la tarde, así que Laxus lo habrá enviado hace dos o tres días atrás, entonces Zeref debería…estar ya aquí, ¡Demonios! ¡Hoy mismo tendrían que irse!

Lucy se concentro y empezó a despejar su mente, no podía viajar pero al menos podría decirle a Levy que sucedía.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Levy estaba clasificando algunos pergaminos cuando empezó a sentir el estupor del sueño, lo extraño es que no tenía sueño entonces cerró los ojos y empezó poco a poco a despejar su mente, la voz de Lucy llego débil pero audible.

_**Sácalos, Zeref está cerca, llévalos a los baños termales**_

Levy se sobresalto ante la noticia, Zeref estaba buscando a Lucy y para que ella le hubiera hecho llegar un mensaje de esta forma, lo que requería una gran cantidad de poder mágico, es que era sumamente urgente.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Así que aquí es donde te escondes…Lu-cy-La sonrisa del hombre es totalmente siniestra, mira el monte desde la lejanía-Ni mil campos de energía podrán cubrirte de mí-La mirada del hombre se torna macabra-Pagaras por tu traición.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿Que dices?-Dice Natsu mirándole como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Esto es…tan repentino-Dice Erza también sorprendida.

-Ni mucho…lo que sucede es que los veo muy tensos y los baños termales son conocidos por ser muy buenos despejando tensiones-Dice ella mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…sí, eso es cierto pero siento como…

-Como si nos estuvieras presionando-Termina Natsu la frase de Jellal.

Levy los miro sorprendida.

-¿Presionando?-Tenía la certeza que la voz le salió temblorosa-¿Porque habría yo de hacer eso?

-No lo sabemos…pero es obvio que algo te perturba.

-Yo…

_¡LEVY!_

El grito que lanzo Lucy mentalmente la sobresalto tanto que Natsu y Jellal saltaron a cogerla.

-¿Que te sucedió Levy?-Pregunta Natsu preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Jellal.

-Voy por un vaso con agua-Dice Erza saliendo presurosa.

Levy se había puesto pálida, el grito que lanzo Lucy era de advertencia y con un toque de miedo, algo le debió de haber sucedido.

-Por cierto ¿En donde esta…?-Natsu es interrumpido por el grito de Wendy.

-¡LEVY-SAN!-Wendy entro como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su dirección-¡LA VA A MATAR! ¡LA VA A MATAR!-Wendy sigue hablando sin parar, estaban atónitos, la única que parecía comprender era Levy-¡INTENTO PROTEGERME PERO EL LA VIO Y LA GOLPEO MUY FUERTE! ¡LA ¡MATARA! ¡LA MATARA!

-Oh Dios mío…-Susurra Levy mas pálida que antes.

-Wendy ya basta, ¡Cálmate y dinos que sucede!-Dice cogiéndole por los hombros.

-Lucy…ella…

Inuyasha abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Esa perra…

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, Wendy se soltó con violencia de su agarre.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASI! ¡LO HISO POR PROTEGERNOS!

Todos se quedaron de piedra por la confesión.

-Wendy…-Jellal intenta encontrar coherencia con lo que la niña decía-¿Que estás diciendo?

Wendy intento limpiarse la cara con las manos y calmar sus sollozos, ¡La vida de Lucy peligraba!

-Ella nos dejo para protegernos-Dice entre hipidos-porque Zeref la estaba buscando para matarla y el nos aniquilaría si nos veía cerca de ella pues no consideraría parte de la traición ¡Y AUN ASÍ USTEDES LE MORDIERON LA MANO A QUIEN DECIDIÓ SACRIFICAR SU VIDA POR NOSOTROS! ¡POR ESO NO LOS PERDONO!-Suelta la niña llena de dolor y los sollozos comenzaron nuevamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella confesión…entonces Lucy…ella...

-¿Jamás…nos traiciono?-Habla Natsu en un hilo de voz.

-No muchachos-Habla Levy quien seguía igual de pálida que antes-Lucy intento protegerlos de una muerte segura, sabía que su vida estaba condenada, pues Zeref estaba buscándola por haber completado la joya.

Los tres la miraron en shock.

-¿La completamos?-Pregunta Erza.

-Si-Levy les muestra una pequeña pieza de color azul que brillaba con una pureza increíble-La encontró tres días después de que se fue de aquí, me la traja y dijo que la guardara para que ustedes pensaran que ella la había robado.

-No entiendo…¿Por qué?-Natsu aun estaba en shock.

-Porque prefiere que ustedes la odien a que mueran por su culpa-Levy los miro con tristeza-Lucy carga con muchas muertes encima y prefiere que ustedes la aborrezcan a que mueran las personas que le importan más que cualquier cosa.

-Entonces...en el templo…

-Fue Lucy…fue un despliegue de su poder mágico…ella jamás nos dejo, siempre se quedo a nuestro lado, estaba entrenando con sus espíritus para que cuando finalmente pueda enfrentarse a Zeref lo haga como una verdadera maga celestial, el poder mágico fue el que ella lanzo en contra de aquella energía maligna para purificarla.

-Zeref…-Natsu aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, ella jamás le traiciono, ¡Maldición! ¡Jamás se fue de su lado! Y él le había insultado, tratado como lo peor, el peso en su pecho se alivio instantáneamente al escuchar que Lucy jamás había traicionado su amor sin embargo dolía que no hubiera confiado mas en el.

-¡Tenemos que ir al templo del monte!-Dice Erza mirándolos a todos-¡Wendy dijo que la matarían! ¡Debemos llegar!

-¡Si tenemos que ir! Wendy quédate aquí con Levy es demasiado peligroso para que tu vayas, Nat…su-Jellal ve que la puerta estaba abierta, Natsu había partido rápidamente.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Esto le había tomado por sorpresa, apenas y había terminado de cambiarse y Zeref había salido de la nada frente a la entrada del templo.

Rápidamente pensó en la pequeña Wendy, quien había ido a verla esa noche, mascullo una maldición y se puso nuevamente en pie, Zeref era realmente fuerte, le estaba costando horrores esquivar sus golpes, golpes que no eran para nada indefensos, una gran cantidad de veneno salía despedida por cada golpe que lanzaba.

-Deja de esquivar mis golpes y atácame Layla-Lucy apretó con fuerza los puños, el sabia cuanto odiaba que le llamara de esa forma-¿O es que acaso eso es lo único que tienes?

-Ya quisieras Zeref-Dice ella con frialdad, se prepara y utiliza su látigo para golpear a Zeref, Zeref lo esquivo a duras penas, la miro con furia.

-¿Así que vas mejorando Layla? ¿Es que acaso el amor te tiene así?-Dice este con burla.

Lucy lo miro sorprendida pero solo duro pocos minutos antes de volver a su frio semblante.

Zeref volvió a atacar.

-El amor no es más que un dulce abrazo-Le lanza una bola de energía maligna, Lucy la esquivo-Una frase susurrada-Lanza otra, esta vez casi da en el blanco-Una cara agradable-La bola de energía le golpea una pierna, Lucy cayó con fuerza al suelo, volvió a levantarse con rapidez, su respiración era dificultosa, diablos si no se apresuraba la mataría antes.

-Eso solo lo podrías decir tu…alguien que nunca conoció el amor-Dice ella utilizando nuevamente su látigo, Zeref lo esquivo sin esfuerzo.

El hombre rio con fuerza.

-¡Por Dios Layla! ¿Amor? el lazo que nos une es muy fuerte y de color negro, tan negro que la misma noche se perdería en ella y eso ni tu lo podrás negar.

Lucy rio con ironía.

-Tienes razón-Utiliza nuevamente su látigo-La vida es un banquete y la mayor parte de los imbéciles se mueren de hambre.

Zeref volvió a reír.

-¿Entonces yo soy el banquete y tu el imbécil que comió de él?

Lanzo otro ataque, esta vez Lucy lo detuvo usando a uno de sus espíritus, Lucy sonrió de lado.

-Siempre alguien saldrá lastimado, es la regla general de la vida. Sino aprendes eso eres hombre muerto, lamentablemente a mi me toco esta vez…¡Pero no habrá una próxima!-Usa nuevamente su látigo y logra causarle un gran daño a Zeref.

-Maldita-Susurra Zeref mirándola con odio.

-¡Lucy!-El grito les distrajo a ambos.

-Natsu…_**¿**__**Qué hace el aquí?**_

Zeref lo miro y lanzo una bola de energía en su dirección.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Natsu observo a Lucy, vestida de la misma manera en que la vio por primera vez, con su traje de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo, sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta alta y el aura poderosa de siempre, solo que esta vez no sentías frialdad y odio, sino algo puro y fuerte, vio con fascinación como usaba su látigo formado de poder mágico, el mismo poder que observo saliendo del techo esa mañana, el mismo poder que sentía emanar del árbol sagrado aquella noche.

-¡Lucy!-Grita sin pensar en las consecuencias, observo como los dos lo observaron.

Ella lanzo la pregunta y Zeref ataco, vio como aquella bola de energía maligna se acercaba a él y también vio al mismo instante como desaparecía en la nada.

Sus amigos llegaron en ese momento.

-Así que estos son todos los guardianes reunidos, ¿No? ¡Oh! Me olvidaba de uno…pero la pequeña aun no es tan fuerte ¿O si Layla?

Lucy apretó la mandíbula.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto Zeref.

-Claro que si-Dice mirándolos con odio y desprecio-Ellos contribuyeron a tu traición, después de todo tu no estabas dispuesta a dejarme-El lanza otra bola de energía maligna en su dirección, Virgo, uno de sus espíritus de Lucy los protegió, desvaneciendo el poder en el acto.

Lucy lo miro con furia.

-Tu lucha es conmigo…ellos no tiene nada que ver aquí.

-¡Lucy dile que nos deje ir!-Grita Erza Siendo detenida por Virgo al igual que los otros dos.

-¡Morirás!-Grita Jellal desesperado por ir y ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Dile que nos deje ir ahora Lucy!-Grita Natsu tratando de ir a ayudar a la mujer que amaba _**por favor Dios no dejes que muera**__._

Lucy los miro y sonrió con tristeza, cambio su semblante a uno frío e inexpresivo, los observo por última vez y volteo a ver a Zeref, quien también se estaba preparando para el final.

-Tienes razón-Dice Zeref sonriendo-Las peleas contigo siempre son interesantes.

Lucy sonrió con frialdad, saco un puñal y lo observo con parsimonia, lo acaricio suavemente y sintió la energía purificadora emanado de él.

-Tienes razón Zeref-Lo observa fijamente-Soy y seguiré siendo una asesina, ¡Desde antes y hasta el día de mi muerte!

-¡Que es hoy!-Grita Zeref lanzándose al ataque rápidamente, Lucy se lanzo al mismo tiempo, Zeref había sacado una daga igual a la de Lucy, los golpes fueron certeros y precisos, el silencio reino en el ambiente.

Lucy había matado a Zeref clavándole el puñal en la garganta.

-¡LUCY!-Grita Natsu.

Pero Zeref también había dado su estocada, justo en el pecho de Lucy.

=NA: La siguiente cancion se llama Mi destino eres tu de Lucero, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen lo que sigue n_n=

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_**4 años más tarde…**_

Caminaba de regreso a su camarín, después de tanto tiempo fuera había vuelto a Fairy Tail, sonrió con alegría, las malas costumbres nunca se pierden.

**_Tener tu amor es la razón__  
__de mi existir, de mi vivir._**

Abrió la puerta y un enorme ramo con rosas negras la recibió, en el centro de aquel gigantesco regalo había una nota de color blanco, no necesito saber el nombre de aquel que le había mandado las rosas, se acerco y las olio, otro sonido llamo su atención.

**_Quiero en tus brazos descubrir__  
__que soy feliz, viviendo en ti._**

En la enorme cama cubierta con sabanas negras reposaba una de las personas más importantes en su mundo, vestida de manera elegante y esperando atentamente los mimos de la mujer que tenía al frente.

**_Unir dos almas en total plenitud;__  
__quiero saber si mi destino eres tú._**

-Pero que sorpresa más bonita tengo aquí-Se acerca a la cama y coge a la pequeña que estiraba sus manitas hacia ella, el parecido con su madre era increíble, hermosos ojos chocolates e igual de hermosa que ella, sus cabellos eran rosas como los del padre y su piel con un levísimo tono tostado, su pequeña Natsumi de 2 años era la luz de sus ojos.

**_Te quiero, te tengo muy dentro de mí;__  
__te quiero, deseo amarte hasta el fin._**

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, un hombre se apoyaba relajada y sensualmente en el marco de esta, su sonrisa ladeada lo hacía ver aun más sexy de lo que era, sus ojos destilaban amor y pasión, las manos dentro de los pantalones del esmoquin que vestía, completamente de negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja como la sangre, hacían de él un sexy espectáculo.

**_Eres el regalo que la vida me dio,__  
__mi destino, amor, eres tú._**

Ella volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa lenta curvo sus labios.

**_Contigo quiero compartir__  
__lo que vendrá, lo quiero así.__  
__Aunque tan sólo un despertar,__  
__no pido más, si es junto a ti._**

-Se supone que deberías estar sorprendida con nuestra visita-Dice Natsu.

**_Siempre a tu lado a donde quieras volar,__  
__a las estrellas me puedes llevar._**

-De mi bebé si me sorprende-Lucy comienza a mimar a su hija quien soltaba risas alegres-Me imaginaba que esta señorita estaba bien dormidita.

**_Te quiero, te tengo muy dentro de mí;__  
__te quiero, deseo amarte hasta el fin._**

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo no soy ya una sorpresa para ti?-Natsu la mira como si estuviera herido.

**_Eres el regalo que la vida me dio,__  
__mi destino, amor, eres tú._**

Lucy rio, beso con amor la cabeza de su hijita y la dejo reposando en la cama.

-Claro que me sorprendes cariño-Se acerca a él con la sensualidad de un gato-Cada día más y más-Pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pega su cuerpo al de él, Natsu le rodeo la cintura con las manos, encajaban tan bien como piezas puzzle hechas a medida.

**_Te quiero, te tengo muy dentro de mí;__  
__te quiero, deseo amarte hasta el fin._**

Natsu aspiro el aroma que tanto le enloquecía del cuello de su mujer, Dios cuando la amaba.

**_Eres el regalo que la vida me dio,__  
__mi destino, amor_**

-Sabes que moriría por ti y Natsumi-Le dice ella, haciéndole recordar aquel horrible suceso del pasado, cuanto agradecía que aquella daga no alcanzara el corazón de Lucy.

**_Te quiero, te tengo muy dentro de mí;__  
__te quiero, deseo amarte hasta el fin._**

-Yo también moriría por ti y por mi hija-Le abraza con fuerza y la besa con pasión, sus lenguas chocaron y se acariciaron en aquella danza que tanto conocían, la respiración se entrecorto, se estaban encendiendo, empezaron a acariciarse con sensualidad y precisión pero un ruido les interrumpió, su pequeña estaba haciendo pucheros y estiraba las manitas hacia ellos, Natsu y Lucy sonrieron, lo beso con suavidad y se fue en dirección a su hija quien comenzó a reír suavemente al estar en los brazos de su madre nuevamente.

**_Eres mi destino_**

-A veces ciento celos de esta pequeña-Dice Natsu con una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija quien volvía a reír.

Lucy lo abrazo junto con su hija, y empezó a susurrar una canción en el oído de su esposo.

**_Eres el regalo que la vida me dio__  
__mi destino amor…eres tú._**

ºoºoºoºoºo**FIN**oºoºoºoºoº

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia que tanto trabajo me costo editar n_n. Y le agradesco a Lady Ghostwolf el haberme permitido hacer esto n_n**

**Sayo!**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
